


Our Strange College Lives

by Kiddoweirdstuff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, College, Dorms, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, First Crush, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, Making Love, Rape Aftermath, Roommates, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 48,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddoweirdstuff/pseuds/Kiddoweirdstuff
Summary: Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman are childhood friends who are just starting their freshman year at Wallbreak University. College life includes parties, alcohol, love and some really weird people. But right from the start feels like everything isn’t okay. They and their new group of friends are going to solve whatever messed up stuff is going on. This all is at least little strange.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. Don't beat me on the ground, please. Also I don't speak English as my first language so I'm sorry if there is any misspelling.  
> ~Kiddo

Outside of the car windows forest and road scuttled past them as Eren Yeager stared at them. Next to him on car’s back seats sat his best friends, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. On the front there was his mother Carla Yeager who was driving and next to her there was Armin’s grandfather. Music was playing loudly. Katy Perry's Teenage Dream got Armin and Eren himself hum a little and Grampa Arlert was dancing and singing on his seat,even though he didn’t know the words. Armin was holding his brown duffel bag on his lap. Rest of the bags were in car trunk and on the roof. All in all Eren felt god about this. They were all going to same college and future looks bright.

 

Light grey Nissan Armada was quickly parked in parking lot by Carla. Eren looked outside of car. There was big concrete wall and behind that he could see big buildings, trees and more buildings. There was couple more cars in parking lot and from one rose two older looking girls, one had long black hair and other one had short purple hair. Girls took their bags and walked forwards campus inside the concrete walls. 

“Now kids, take some of your bags and lets go to campus, get your dorm keys, find the dorms and then we can come and take rest of the bags.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah, that sounds like good idea.”

Eren took his maroon shoulder bag and turquoise suitcase from car trunk, Mikasa took her black backpack and red suitcase and Armin had his duffel bag and dark blue backpack. Carla slammed car trunk shut and locked their Nissan. Then they made their way forwards large buildings on campus. Carla hurried before them and stopped in front of large map of campus area. 

“Maybe we should head forwards those three houses, map  says they are house 1,2 and 3, probably dorms are there.”

“No I  think we should go to that large building that has info spot inside it.”

“You are smart Grampa Arlert.”

“Thanks Eren.”

 

Large building is in the middle of campus and it’s made out of reddish brown bricks and larger yellow bricks as details. They walked through two large wood and glass door and they were inside of large hall. There was just large wooden desk with someone behind it, two big doors both sides of hall and two large stare cases. Carla walked to the desk that said “Info”.

“Excuse me. My kids are coming here for college and we would like to go to their dorms. Could you help us?”

Eren smirked himself, his mom had just called Armin also as her kid. When figure behind desk rose from chair Eren wasn’t sure if they were man or woman. They were short, had glasses and short and grey dyed hair. Nameplate on the desk said “Rico Brzenska”.

“Yes I can help you.”

_ Oh so they are woman… _ Eren realized it immediately when she spoke. Then she turned to Eren.

“Name?”

“Oh… eh… Eren Yeager…”

First she looked long list of names and then turned to open one drawer from bureau behind her.

“House 1, room 114. You have also two other boys in the same room.”

Then she took couple papers from her desk and gave Eren both his papers and keys.

“Here is your school timetable, today's schedule and map of the campus.”

“Thank you Mrs. Brzenska.”

 

“Next…”

Armin stepped forwards nervously.

“And who are you?”

“A-Armin Arlert.”

Mrs. Brzenska quickly gave him his keys and papers.

“House 1, room 114….”

She said the exact same things that she said to Eren. Then Armin hurried next to Eren.

“We are roommates!”

“That’s so cool!”

Same time Mikasa walked to the desk.

“Mikasa Ackerman.”

Mrs. Brzenska studied Mikasa for moment, but then looked her list.

“House 3, room 310. You have two other girls in the same room…”

Mikasa just silently took her keys and walked to Armin and Eren.

“Now kids, lets find your dorms.” Carla smiled warmly.

 

There was three large buildings that looked exact same from outside. They had same reddish brown brick walls and at the corners there was larger, light yellow bricks.

“If I go with boys find their room and you girls find Mikasa’s room?”

“Sounds good Grampa Arlert.”

Eren, Armin and Grampa Arlert headed forwards first building that had large number one on its wall. There was two glass doors and behind them was shoe hall.

“Where should we go now?” asked Eren while he stood in the middle of hall.

Armin looked at board on one wall.

“This says that we are now on floor 1 and rooms 101-120 are on floor 2.”

“How many floors are here?”

“Four.”

“Wow this place is huuuugge!”

They walked through smaller wooden door and found themselves from common room. There was tree couches, large televisio, small kitchen section, 2 doors that said “bathroom” and stairs to upstairs.

“Lets go upstairs.”

Stair were beautiful white and had amazing black metal railing. Eren ja Armin both half sprinted to end of stairs and stopped in front of door that said “Floor 2”.

“Slow down boys. Old man like me can’t keep up with you two.”

“Sorry Grampa.”

Floor 2 was basically just hall full of doors. Numbers on dors got bigger as they made their way forwards the end of the hall. Then they stopped.

“Room 114, this is it.”

Armin turned his key in lock and rooms door opened. Inside was double  bunk bed and one single bed. Between beds there was window and small working desk. Next to walls there was two wardrobes and larger work desk with two chairs next to it. All in all room wasn’t very big, but just large enough. There was one boy unpacking his suitcase on the bunk beds lower bed. He turned forwards Eren and Armin.

 

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

“I’m Jean Kirstein, you guys must be my roommates?”

“Yeah. I am Armin Arlert and this is Eren Yeager.  We are old childhood friends.”

“Nice to meet you. I hope one of you is okay with sleeping on upper bunk bed.”

“I’m fine with it.”

Armin put his duffel bag and backpack on his single bed. The boy who was their roommate, Jean. Had weird two toned hair. It looked little bit like that faux hawk style but longer top part was more spiky and wild. He had longer face features, intense brown eyes and looked pissed-off for some reason.

“Boys, I go get some more bags from car. Okay?”

“Okay Grampa.”

There was moment of silence when everyone just unpacked their bags.

 

Eren made hi bed. It has nice turquoise sheets.

“You seem to like that color huh?”

It was Jean asking.

“Shut up horse-face. At least I don’t have weird colored hair.”

“Excuse me? What did you call me, bottle bottom eyes?”

“Come here and I will give you black bottle bottom eyes!”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would and I will.”

Eren jumped from his bed straight to Jeans shoulders and quickly both were laying on the floor. Trying to punch each others.

“Stop… stop you two…..”

Eren felt Armin’s skinny hands wrapping around him. Finally he got Eren away from Jean. Neither of them had bruises or anything.

“What do you two think you’re doing? You have been in same room like an hour and you are already fighting. This is going to be long school year for you two.”

“I’m fine as long as horse face doesn’t insult me.”

“I don’t insult you if you stop being such of jerk.”

“Guys, you two need to live in same room, you can’t fight all the time.”

Same time Grampa Arlert put rest of their bags on the floor. 

“Those are the last ones.”

“Thanks Grampa.”

Eren quickly put rest of his clothes in his wardrobe.

“Boys, when you are ready lets go eat. Mikasa and Carla are probably ready already.”

“Sounds good.”

Eren grabbed his shoulder bag and his keys, phone and notebook that he always carried with him. When they were leaving Eren bit his lip and turned around.

“Jean, would you like to come eat with us? Or are you going with someone else?”

“No, actually I’m alone here. That would be nice.”

“Come on then, we don’t have all day.”

Eren smiled as he and Jean walked out of room 114.

 

Armin looked his paper map of campus.

“So… I think that building is cafeteria…”

“Lets go then. Mikasa and mom are probably already waiting.”

“Mikasa?”

“Yeah, my adopted sister.”

“Oh…”

Cafeteria was smaller building in the middle of campus. Next to one door there was black haired, half asian girl leaning against wall. She was wearing black sweatshirt with large red dot middle of it and black thigh length skirt. With her was brown haired woman.

“Finally, mom and I have waited forever.”

“Sorry Mikasa, it took moment to unpack everything.”

Mikasa just hummed. Then she realized Jean.

“New friend?”

Eren nodded.

“Mikasa this is our roommate Jean. Jean this is my adopted sister Mikasa.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Jean offered his hand for shake, but Mikasa brushed it off.

“Lets go to eat, shall we?”

Jean’s face fell.

“Don’t mind, she is like that to all new people.”

Jean just nodded for Armin.

 

Boys looked together the menu that was over counter. 

“I think pesto pasta sounds good.”

“I’m more of an chicken man.”

“Yeah… right…”

Everyone filled their plates with soup, main dishes, bread, drinks and desert. For himself Eren took soup of the day that happened to be three cheese soup, little bit of salad, potatoes and grilled chicken, with water, grain bread and raspberry pudding. Armin got also soup, pesto pasta, some bread, milk and pudding. Jean didn’t take soup, he took just potatoes, salad, chicken, bread, water and slices of apple with caramel sauce. Mikasa took soup,large plate of salad, bread, tea and slices of apple. Carla Yeager and Grampa Arlert took almost little bit of everything. Food was really good and filling.

 

After dinner they all stood on campus’ gate.

“We will see you three on next holiday. Take care.”

“See you later mom.”

“Remember study well Armin.”

“I will Grampa.”

“Love you kids. See you later.”

“See you.”

And with that Carla and Grampa were off.

“Better to head back to dorms?”

“Yeah, let's go.”

In room 114 they mostly just laid on their beds. 

“Guys, today's schedule shows that we should go in some dorm meeting in like half an hour…”

“Wake me up when we have to go..”

Then Jean just turned his back to Armin.

 

“Jean! Eren! Wake up. We need to go.”

“Armin… 5 more minutes…”

“No, we should really go.”

“Fine then..”

Eren jumped down from his bunk bed and kicked Jean’s leg.

“Wake up horse face, we are going.”

“Stop kicking.”

“Guys… we don’t have all day.”

“Okay…. Okay…”

They walked stairs to downstairs and to common room. It was already pretty full of other boys, they probably were also freshmans. There was some pillows laid on the floor.

“Should we sat there?”

“Yeah.” 

They sat next to other three boys. One was really short and slim, he had brown eyes and shaved head. Second was taller and had muscular body, with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Last boy was really tall, had short black hair, brown eyes and slim eyebrows.

“Are you freshmens too?” 

Eren turned to look at boy with shaved head.

“Yeah. We are from room 114. I’m Eren Yeager, this is Armin Arlert and that is Jean Kirstein.”

“Nice to meet you. We are from room 112. I’m Connie Springer, this is Reiner Braun and that is Bertolt Hoover.”

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Suddenly man with papers came to common room.

“Sit down everyone and be quiet, please.”

Everyone shuts up immediately. Armin tuned to look at man. He has blonde hair that is parted on the left, icy blue eyes and dark and large eyebrows. He wears white button down shirt with dark blue jumper and lighter blue jeans. Armin swallows.

_ Oh god… _

“Hello everyone, it is nice to see you all new freshmen. I’m Erwin Smith, one of your dormitory custodian. You also have other custodian, Levi Ackerman, but he is keeping this same meeting on House 2.”

“Ackerman… Eren, do you think he is related to Mikasa?” Armin whispers.

“I don’t know.”

Eren and Armin just stare each others.

“Now… lets have one round so everyone can tell their names and rooms. And also, you can find me and Levi from room 101 or you can call us if you need to.”

“Adam Thomas, room 120.”

“Eric Watson, room 106.”

Then Armin didn’t even listen anymore. He just stared Mr. Smith.

“Eren Yeager, room 114.”

There was long moment of silence.

“Armin, it i your turn.” Eren poke Armin to shoulder,

“Ou.. Armin Arlert, room 114.”

Mr. Smith smiled warmly to Armin and Armin showed shy smile back to him.

“Jean Kirstein, room 114.”

“Connie Springer, room 112.”

“Reiner Braun, room 112.”

“Bertolt Hoover, room 112.”

“Magnus Howler, room 110.”

 

Armin took his phone from his pocket and texted.

**Armin:**

Did you see how hot our dorm custodian is?

**Eren:**

Are you serious?

**Armin:**

What?!!

**Eren:**

Nothing…. you are so cute that he would die for you. *tongue emoji, water drop emoji*

 

Armin shoved Eren’s arm playfully.

“Now that our little name round is over I will talk about couple of rules here in dorms. First: you can’t go other people’s rooms without their permission. Second: you can eat here only your own food, not take everything from fridge. Third: cleaning day is Thursday. Fourth: we will not accept any kind of harassment against other students or any kind of vandalism. Fifth: animals, drugs and alcohol are all banned on campus. Even if you are legal adult. That’s all major rules.”

Everyone just agreed and nodded.

“I don’t have anything else. If you don’t have anything for me then you may leave.”

Most student stood up and left.

“We could hang out here for moment. Right Armin?”

“Yeah, sure….”

“So where are you guys from?” Reiner’s voice asked.

“Oh. Me and Armin are from…”

Armin turned to look at Mr. Smith who was just checking his phone.

_ Would I be brave enough to go to talk to him? _

Then Mr. Smith looked up and straight at Armin. Then he smiled and stood up.

“Hey,”

“Hi..”

“You were Armin, right?”

“Oh, yeah. That’s me.”

_ He remembers my name. _

“So, what is your major?”   
“Oh, it’s world history.”

“Good decision.”

“Yeah. I like history because I get to learn how societies functioned, how people interacted with each other, how governments were run, and about the cultures of different countries.”

“I like history too. I wasn’t interested about traveling, but after I learned about different countries I wanted to visit them myself. France and Austria are by far my favorites.”

“That must be amazing, I haven’t traveled much. How many places have you been?”

“About 45 countries by far.”

“That’s amazing.”

Mr. Smith’s phone beeped and man looked it.

“I have to go. See you later Armin.”

“See you later Mr. Smith.”

“Oh, I prefer Erwin or Commander, like older students.”

“Okay, Erwin.”

Armin moved his hair behind his ear and smiled. After that Erwin left.

“So…. I didn’t know you were interested about older men.”

Armin turned to look Eren and saw that also Jean, Connie, Reiner and Bertolt were staring at him.

“Well… he isn’t that old. Also we just talked, nothing more.”

“Yeah, right.” Connie laughed.

Armin also laughed.

“Let’s go sleep. Our first class starts at nine o’clock and I wanna sleep.”

“Okay you smarty pants.”

 

 

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Armin meets people at bathroom and Jean meets someone new


	2. Just his luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that you know, Armin is 17 y/o soon 18 y/o and Erwin is 31y/o in this au.  
> Enjoy new chapter.  
> ~Kiddo

Armin slowly opened his eyes. Time was five to eight. Armin stretched his arms and legs and turned on his back. He stared  at roof. There was big stain, light but slightly darker than rest of the roof. Then alarm clock went off. Armin quickly pushed button to make it stop. 

“Ummmm… I don’t wanna get up jet…” Eren turned to other side.

“Well you can sleep, but I wanna go to wash my face and brush my teeth.”

“You do that… wake us up when you come back.”

“You two don’t even realize how similar you are.”

“Tell us about it… when we are fully awake.”

Armin just shook his head, took his keys and toilet bag and entered to the hall. Floor 2 was empty, except Armin was there. Quickly he made his way to downstairs and in one bathroom. Bathroom was semi large, it had couple toilet cubicles and sinks, then there was 4 large shower booths. Armin put his toilet bag next to one sink and started to brush his teeths. Bathroom floor felt cool and fresh against Armin’s bare feet. He spit extra toothpaste foam out. And washed his brush. Then he started to wash his face. He didn’t hear how bathroom door opened, because sound of running water cowered sound the door. Then he closed faucet and dried his face to towel.

 

“Hey.”

He turned around quickly. Mr. Smith… Erwin, stood behind him. 

_ How long has he been here? _

“Hi.”

“Morning shower, huh?”

“No, I was just washing my face.”

“Oh… nice pajamas by the way.”

Armin looked down. He was wearing shorts with white and blue stripes and white oversized t-shirt. He blushed.

_ This is so embarrassing. _

“I didn’t have anything else..”

“No, I mean it. I think it’s cute.”

“Oh..”

Armin leaned against sink and moved his hair behind his ear.

“You do that a lot.”

“What?”

“Put your hair behind your ears.”

“It’s old habit..”

“It’s also cute habit.”

“You do that a lot.” Armin smirked.

“What?”

“Call me cute. Is that a habit?”

“Just when I really think something is cute.”

Armin just smiled. 

_ He really is damn flirt. _

“Would you like to eat lunch together today.”

“What?”’

“Lunch. You know? The meal that is after your first classes.”

“I know what a lunch is….”

There was long moment of silence.

“My math lessons will end half past eleven. Then I am free until one o’clock.”

“That’s great. I will see you then. You probably saved my work number, it read on paper on your room’s wall like everyone else's. Just text me when your class is over.”

“Yeah, I will do that.”

“Good, I will wait you then.”

Armin shook his hips from side to side.

“See you later.”

Then he took his stuff and entered from bathroom.

_ Oh my dear god!!! _

 

He ran all the way back to room 114 and sat on the floor screaming.

“Took you long enough?” Eren asked while changing his shirt.

“You don’t even guess what happened.”

“Did you accidentally enter to girls bathroom, in boys dorm?”

“Shut up Jean. I got date for lunch.”

“Oh… let me guess. Is he tall and handsome blonde alpha male with icy blue eyes and pepsodent smile.”

“Ding, ding, ding! Ten points and parrot sticker for Eren Yeager.”

“I wish you have thought about that age difference and that he works at campus.”

“Jean you are such loser. You are no fun.”

“Sorry Eren, I just like it when I can destroy other people's happiness.”

“I have realized.”

“Do you guys think this looks good?”

Armin was wearing black jeans, white button down shirt and brown cardigan that was open.

“Awww…. you are so cute I could eat you.”

“It looks really good.”

“Now let’s go so we won’t be late from breakfast.”

 

In cafeteria Mikasa was already waiting, but with two other girls.

“Morning guys.”

“Morning Mikasa.”

“Hi.”

“Morning.”

“Guys, these are my roommates. Sasha Braus and Annie Leonhart. Girls, this is my brother Eren, our bff Armin and their roommate…”

“Jean Kirstein.”

“Right.”

Other girl had long reddish brown hair and heart shaped face. Other one, Annie had blonde medium length hair, blue eyes and large nose.

Armin slowly ate his two toasts and cup of tea.

“Morning.”

“Morning guys.”

“Mikasa, our new friends. Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover and Connie Springer.”

“Mikasa Ackerman, my roommates Sasha Braus and Annie Leonhart.”

Connie, Reiner and Bert sat on same table with others. Then everyone talked little. Sasha got third plate of breakfast.

“So, what classes do you have first?”

“Math.”

“Same for me.”

“Me also.”

“Same.”

“We have biology.

“We also.”

“I have geology. I’m alone there.”

“Aww...Jean, don’t be sad, maybe you meet some new people.”

“Maybe.”

“I think we should go, so we have enough time to find our classrooms.”   
“Wait, I have still one piece of bread left.”

“Hurry up Sasha.”

“I have never seen girl eat that much food in my life.”

“Shut up Connie.”

 

They all headed to main building and after that they all separated to different directions for different classes. Armin, Connie, Sasha and Annie had math and Reiner, Bertolt, Mikasa and Eren had biology together. Jean was only one to have geology.

 

**Jean’s first day**

Jean hurried over grass field. He was wearing black jeans, ACDC’s t-shirt and red flannel around his waist.

_ Why the geology class happens to be in different building. This is so my luck. _

Jean checked time from his phone. 

_ Fifteen more minutes. Maybe I will be there in time. _

Then Jean felt something hard hit him and he fell on his ass. His bag spread all over grass. Then he realized he had bumped on other student.

“What the hell man?! Look where you walk!”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, it was an accident. Let me help you.”

Other boy started to collect Jean’s stuff from the grass. Finally Jean got better look of him. Boy had tanned skin, black parted hair and lots of freckles on his face. He looked pretty when sun hit his face. Jean felt himself blushing. Quickly he grabbed rest of his things and shoved them in his bag. 

“You don’t have to. You are gonna be late also.”

“No, it doesn’t matter. I caused this.”

“No, I should have looked forwards and not my phone.”

“No, I should have been more careful.”

_ Is this dude real angel? _

Jean took his bag and stood up.

“Sorry about all of this.”

Then he just ran forwards geology class.

 

Thank god, class hasn’t started jet. So Jean just took a seat from one row. He reached to take his sketchbook from his bag.

_ It…  it’s not there! Where…? Oh god… it’s probably still on that grass field… and I don’t have enough time to get it back. FUCK! _

“Is this what you looking for?”

Jean turned to look at guy next to him. Freckled boy from before was standing there, holding his green sketchbook.

“Yeah. Where did you get it?”

“You were such hurry, you left it outside.”

Boy offered book to Jean who took it right away.

“Can I sit here or are you waiting someone to sit here?”

“No, place is free.”

“I’m Marco Bodt, from House 2.”

“Jean Kirstein, House 1.”

“So… you draw?”   
“Huh?”

“You carry sketchbook with you.”

“Oh yeah, I draw and write songs sometimes.”

“I would like see some of them.”

Jean just smiled.

“I could show you some.”

Same moment their teacher stepped inside.

“Morning class. It’s nice to meet you. I’m your geology teacher, Mr. Moblit Berner….”

“I still wanna see your drawings..” Marco whispered.

“I will show you some of them, which I’m proud of.”

Jean flipped couple pages of sketchbook and showed sketch of raven standing on grass.

“That’s so amazing.”

“This is other one.”

This was ballpoint pen work about woman without any kind of top. Laying on some fabric.

“Oh… it is… interesting… I think I should listen teacher now. I don’t wanna fall behind right after first class.”

“You are right…”

_ Fuck… fuck.. fuck.. I really did fuck up.  _

For the rest of classes they didn’t talk.

 

“That is everything for today. See you all one next class.”

Everyone started to pack their things and leave the classroom. Marco was already leaving when Jean hurried after him.

“Hey Marco!”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna eat lunch with me?”

Boy was silent for a moment, but smiled then.

“Yeah, sure. That sounds good.”

“Great, lets go.”

In cafeteria they studied the menu and then started to take food. Jean took some salad,  rise and chicken sauce, with bread, water, cup of coffee and slice of key lime pie for dessert. Marco took bowl of tomato soup, plate of salad, bread, glass of water and slice o key lime pie. Then they sat on one table together.

“Geology is so boring.” Jean sighted while poking his food.

“Well that I agree with.”

Jean smiled.

“So… what do you like Marco. I told you about my drawing and song writing, but I don’t know anything about you.”

“Oh well… I’m half Italian, my twin sister Ymir is here for college too, I like making food. What else… I like old mafia movies and black and white romance movies.”

“We are good team, you like making food and I like eating it.” 

Marco laughed and finished his salad.

“You could tell more about yourself.”

“Okay, I like eating food, I play little bit guitar, I hate soups, I listen lots of rock music and I also like to play some games.”

“Sounds nice…”

“Hey Jean… and new guy.”

Jean turned to look Eren who was standing next to him with his tray and Mikasa behind him.

“Hey Eren.. Hi Mikasa.”

“Hey Jean.”

“This is Marco, my geology classmate. Marco, this is my roommate Eren Yeager and his sister Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Oh, nice to meet you two.”

“Yeah nice to meet you.”

Mikasa just stared Marco and nodded.

“So anything new about Armin and you know who.”

“Looks like it’s going well. There they are.”

Jean turned to look at Amin who was sitting with Mr. Smith.

 

“So, what do you have after lunch?”

“Psychology.”

“I have media.”

“Same.”

“Marco, what do you have?”

“Oh. I have theology. I have to go listen how some old man talks how being gay is wrong and how they will end to hell.”

“Well that’s just stupid.”

“Well I will survive. Now I need to go. I need some stuff from my room.”

“Wait Marco. Could you give me your number…. so we could text.. and stuff.”

“Of course I will, give  me your phone.”

Jean handed his phone for Marco. Marco added his number and gave phone back.

“There you go. Nice background image by the way.”

Jean blushed. 

“Tori Amos is good singer and was really pretty on her younger days.”

Marco just laughed and entered from cafeteria.

“I will leave also. Are you coming Eren?”

“Yeah. See you later Mikasa.”

“Bye Mikasa.”

“Later Eren.”

 

Jean put his tray to dish and walked out of cafeteria. 

“Your sister still doesn’t talk to me.”

“She is like that to everyone.”

“Okay..”

“Yeah… so do you like her?”

“Well.. she is really pretty.”

“One thing you are right with.”

“I’m right about many things.”   
“Like what, horse face?”

“Like that your sister is gonna warm up for me.”

“Sure. Tell me when that happens.”

“Oh. I will.”

 

Media classes were actually interesting. Ms. Carven was actually nice. Eren almost fell asleep, but somehow that didn’t surprise Jean.

“Let’s go Eren. I wanna something to eat.”

“Is dinner jet?”

“Yeah and I want to hear everything about Armin’s lunch.”

“Okay then.”

 

In cafeteria Reiner, Connie, Bert, Sasha, Annie, Mikasa and Armin were already sitting on long table.

“Hey everyone.”

“Hi.”

Jean took some barbecue pork, mashed potatoes, salad, bread, water, cup of coffee and chocolate brownie. Eren took bowl of chicken soup, barbecue pork, mashed potatoes, bread, water and some raspberry pudding.

“Have anyone seen Marco?”   
“Who?”

“Oh. He is my geology classmate.”

“Never seen.”

“Text him and ask him if he comes to eat with us.”

“I will do that.”

 

**Jean:**

Have you had dinner yet?

**Marco:**

No

**Jean:**

Come to cafeteria. Company would be nice.

**Marco:**

On my way!

 

“Is this seat free.”

“Umm…”

Jean turned to look at Marco who was holding his tray over table.

_ How is he already here? _

“Oh it’s you. Of course it’s free.”

Marco put his tray to table and sat next to Jean.

“So how was theology?”

“Not as bad as I thought.”

“Teacher didn’t complain about gay people?”

“No. Not at least yet.”

Jean smiled.

“Soooo… Armin, how about your lunch with Commander Fantastic.” Eren asked while eating bread.

“Eren!”

“What? I wanna know.”

“It was… nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Well… really nice actually.”

“That’s great.”

“Are you gonna see again?”

“Maybe…”

Jean laughed and turned to finish his mashed potatoes.

“Who is Commander Fantastic?” Marco whispered.

“Oh. He is our other dormitory custodian. Armin ate lunch with him.”’

“Okay…”

“Sounds weird, I know, but I think it’s nice.”

“No. I didn’t think that it is weird.”

“Mhm.”

Jean started to sip his coffee.

“Soooo… are we gonna do something tonight?”

“Eren, it’s Monday. We can’t just party.”   
“Yeah. I have mountain of homework.”

“Same.”

“I was gonna go to gym.”

“I would come too.”

“We will come also.”

“I was going to find library.”

“I was going to see what kind of clubs they have.”

“Can I come also?”

“Sure.”

“Well, I’m going to be in our room if you need me.”

“See you later Eren.”

“I thought I saw list of clubs on Info-hall.”

“Let’s check that out.”

Jean walked to glass doors and pulled one open.

“After you.”

“Thank you.”

Marco walked inside first and Jean right after him. 

“Mr. Bodt and Mr. Kirstein, looking for something?”

“Hey Mrs. Brzenka. We are just going to see what kind of clubs school has.”

“List is on info board.”

“Thanks.”

Jean walked to the board and started to read list.

_ Theater club, band club,  swimming club, poetry club, art club…. Hey art club sounds nice. _

“I think I’m going to sign to Newspaper club. I would like to do school’s magazine.”

“You do that. I’m going to go art club.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Who knows.”

Marco laughed and wrote his name under newspaper club. Jean bit his lips and signed for art club.

“I didn’t know you were interested about newspapers.”

“I really am not but it would be interesting to try.”

“I would read all your articles.”

Marco just smiled to Jean.

 

After that Jean just spent rest of his day in their room. He played with his phone, drew little, studied for moment and then he got shower. Then Armin came back from library.

“Hi.”   
“Hey.”

“Did you find library?”

“Yeah. It is so big.. you don’t even know.”

Jean rubbed his hairs to towel.

‘Beep, beep.’

“Who’s phone was that?”

“Mine.”

Jean put his towel to dry over his chair and took his phone from table.

**Marco:**

Night Jean!

**Jean:**

Night Marco. See you tomorrow.

 

“Guys, I will go to sleep. Nights.”

“Good night Jean.”

 

 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Armin’s lunch date, Mikasa gets new friends and Eren feels lonely.  
> //New chapter published every Wednesday and Saturday.


	3. Commander Fantastic and lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin’s lunch date, Mikasa gets new friends and Eren feels lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy new chapter!  
> ~Kiddo

**Eren’s first day:**

After breakfast Eren wasn’t ready for classes at all. He headed to Biology class with Mikasa, Reiner and Bertolt. Biology lab had shiny white tables. One table had always two chairs. Mikasa sat next to Eren and Reiner and Bert sat to table before them. Quickly really energetic woman with glasses and brown hair walked to classroom.

“Good morning class. I’m your teacher Hange Zoe, you can use Hange or Hanji or Miss. Zoe.”

Reiner turned to Eren and Mikasa.

“Is Zoe like her last name?”

“Weird.”

“Maybe her family is from abroad.”

“Maybe.”

“She seems like happy person.”

“More like scary to me.”

They stopped whispering and turned back to Miss. Zoe.

“So class, today we are going to start with cell biology.”

_ Oh… this is gonna be great… _

Eren just doodled on his notebook and spinned his pen for most of the class.

 

“Ugh. Biology is so boooring…”

“Well the teacher was interesting.”

“Really interesting.”

“Still not interesting enough to keep Eren interested.”   
“Hey!”

“Joke,”

“Sure. Let’s go to lunch now.”

On lunch Eren took bowl of tomato soup, some rice and chicken sauce with bread, water and key lime pie for dessert. Mikasa took just salad, water, bread and banana. They sat with Jean and new guy Marco. For most of lunch Eren stared at Armin who was eating with Erwin Smith. Boy smiled and ate and laughed, so everything seemed to go well. 

 

After lunch Eren headed to media class with Jean.

“Your sister still doesn’t talk to me.”

“She is like that to everyone.”

“Okay..”

_ He totally has crush on Mikasa. _

“Yeah… so do you like her?”

“Well.. she is really pretty.”

“One thing you are right with.”

“I’m right about many things.”   
“Like what, horse face?”

“Like that your sister is gonna warm up for me.”

“Sure. Tell me when that happens.”

“Oh. I will.”

 

Media classes were maybe little more interesting than biology. Miss. Carven was pretty nice. He almost fell asleep.

“Let’s go Eren. I wanna something to eat.”

“Is dinner jet?”

“Yeah and I want to hear everything about Armin’s lunch.”

“Okay then.”

 

In cafeteria Reiner, Connie, Bert, Sasha, Annie, Mikasa and Armin were already sitting on long table.

“Hey everyone.”

“Hi.”

Jean took some barbecue pork, mashed potatoes, salad, bread, water, cup of coffee and chocolate brownie. Eren took bowl of chicken soup, barbecue pork, mashed potatoes, bread, water and some raspberry pudding.

“Have anyone seen Marco?”   
“Who?”

“Oh. He is my geology classmate.”

“Never seen.”

“Text him and ask him if he comes to eat with us.”

“I will do that.”

Jean took his phone and texted to Marco. Not long time after that boy appeared to cafeteria.

 

“Soooo… Armin, how about your lunch with Commander Fantastic.” Eren asked while biting his bread.

“Eren!”

“What? I wanna know.”

“It was… nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Well… really nice actually.”

“That’s great.”

“Are you gonna see again?”

“Maybe…”

“Don’t be like that. He was probably head over heels in love with you.”

“Well.. he said we should do lunch again.”

“I was right. He likes you.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Trust me, I know.”

Eren started to eat his pie.

 

“Soooo… are we gonna do something tonight?”

“Eren, it’s monday. We can’t just party.”   
“Yeah. I have mountain of homework.”

“Same.”

“I was gonna go to gym.”

“I would come too.”

“We will come also.”

“I was going to find library.”

“I was going to see what kind of clubs they have.”

“Can I come also?”

“Sure.”

_ They are no fun. _

Eren picked up his tray.

“Well, I’m going to be in our room if you need me.”

“See you later Eren.”

Eren walked out of cafeteria. And straight to House 1 and room 114. He laid on his bed and opened his laptop. He started to watch Breaking Bad from Netflix. 

_ Huh, this room is actually pretty empty without Armin and Jean. _

Eren clicked to new episode.

_ I wish they would come back already. This is pretty lonely. _

 

Eren got shower before Jean get back from wherever he has been. Rest of that evening Eren spent on his laptop. Armin got back from library and got also shower, right after Jean. Jean was already sleeping when Eren put his laptop away.

“Hey Armin.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna go get some coffee from Starbucks tomorrow before classes.”

“Sure why not.”

Eren pulled his knees against his chest.

“Eren, is everything alright?”

“No. I feel so lonely.”

“Why?”

“Because… you have boyfriend now. Mikasa has her roommates. Jean met that Marco guy.”

Armin blushed.

“Erwin isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Oh please. It’s just matter of time when Commander Fantastic and you start to date.”

“You think he would date me?”

“Why not? I would date you if I was him.”

“Mhm.”

There was long silent moment.

“Eren you are still my best friend. I won’t forget you ever.”

“Thanks Armin. That means lot to me.”

“Any time Eren.”

“You are the best.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Night Armin.”

“Night Eren.”

Armin put away lights.

 

**Mikasa’s first day, evening:**

After dinner Mikasa went to school gym with Annie, Reiner and Bertolt. Mikasa was wearing black sports bras, black yoga pants and red tennis shoes. While Annie had grey sports bra, nude yoga pants with red printed panels on them, white tennis shoes and her hair on ponytail.

Mikasa run on treadmill next to Annie’s treadmill. Girls have started to become good friends.

“Did you do your math homework already?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you help me with one question after gym.”

“Sure.”

They didn’t talk much when they were together.  Someone would say that it’s weird, but neither of them weren’t really  speaking type.

“Have you ever tried punching bag?”

“Once.”

“We could try that together.”

“Sounds good.”

 

After gym they both showered and get back to their room.

“Hi Annie, Mikasa.”

“Hey Sasha.”

“Do you guys wanna chips?”

“Sure.”

“Good idea, eat carbs right after gym.”

“Not couple chips will make you lose those abs.”

Mikasa took couple chips from Sasha’s bag. Then someone knock their door and Annie hurried to open it. 

“Hey,  we are from room 306. We were just asking if you guys have period pads. We don’t and grocery shop went close already.”

“Yeah. Wait second.”

Sasha took couple pads from her toilet bag and handed them to taller girl with freckles.

“Thanks. I’m Ymir Bodt and this is my roommate Historia Reiss.”

“Sasha Blaus, Annie Leonhart and Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Nice to meet you all. We will go now.”

“Bye.”

Sasha pulle their door back close.

“Weird.”

“I don’t think so. We are all woman anyway.”

“Yeah. HEY! I SAID COUPLE CHIPS! MIKASA!”

After that Annie painted her nails with blue nail polish, they talked a little and Mikasa helped her with math. Then Annie made french manicure for Mikasa.

“I don’t even remember when someone painted my nails last time.”

“It looks good, trust me.”

“Sure.”

“Those girls, Ymir and Historia seem nice. We could spend time with them.”

“Yeah.”

 

**Armin’s first day:**

Armin went breakfast with everyone else. He took two piece of toast with cheese, salad leaves and tomato and cup of tea. Then he went to math lessons with Connie, Annie and Sasha.

“Hello students I’m your math teacher Nile Dok,but Mr. Dok for you.”

Man write his name on the board.

“Today we will start with some high school math to wake your brain from summer vacation.”

“Great.” Connie whispered.

Armin took lots of notes on class. Connie and Sasha talked and made paper airplanes and Annie tried to understand anything about what teacher was talking. After class Armin gathered his stuff to his messenger bag. 

“Armin are you coming lunch with us?”

“Thank Connie, I have someone to meet at lunch. See you later.”

“See you.” 

Armin put rest of his things in his bag and took his phone.

**Armin:**

I leave from math class now. I will outside of cafeteria.

**Erwin:**

I will come soon. I just finnish my paperworks.

 

Armin bit his bottom lip.

_ Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! This is going to happen. _

Then he hurried to wait Erwin outside of cafeteria.

 

“Sorry that you have to wait.”

“No, it is fine.”

“After you.”

Erwin held cafeteria door open for Armin.

“Thank you.”

Erwin followed right after Armin. Both looked the menu.

“Looks good.” Armin said while pouring tomato soup in his bowl.

“Cafeteria has good and versatile food. Otherwise it would already come out of ears.”

Armin giggled and put some salad, rice and chicken on his plate. 

“I like it when you smile and laugh.”

Armin went silent and blushed.

“Thanks… I guess.”

_ What can you say to that…? _

Armin took bread, slice of key lime pie and glass of water. He sat on one of the tables near windows.

“Do you want coffee or tea? I will get coffee to myself.”

“Tea, please.”

“Milk or sugar?”

“Just milk.” Armin smiled.

 

After a few moment Erwin came back and put two mugs down.

“One tea with milk. There you go.”

“Thank you.”

Armin put his glasses to his bag and started to eat.

“I didn’t know you had glasses until now.”

“Well they are reading glasses.”

“They suit you well.”

Armin smiled brightly.

“Why you complimenting me all the time?”

“Old habit…”

Erwin looked his coffee.

“It’s… nice. People don’t usually do that to me. Well Mikasa and Eren don’t count.”

“People should. So how was your class?”

“It went well. Dok is pretty good teacher.”

“Yeah, but Nile isn’t nicest person in the world.”

“Clearly not. You should have seen his face when Connie and Sasha made paper airplanes on his class.”

“I can just imagine.”

Both laughed. Then Armin bit his lip and moved his hair behind his ears.

“You talked that you have traveled lot. Where have you been.”

“Well I have been many places Germany, Italy, Ireland, Denmark, Belgium, Malta, Spain, Russia, Greece, France,  United Kingdom, here United States, Brazil, Canada, Mexico, Cuba and many other places.”

“Wow. I have never been outside of US. I haven’t even visited every state.”

“Why?”

“I live with my grandad and he doesn’t like to travel. Also we don’t have enough money.”

“Where are your parents?”

“Dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. I was really young.”

“Can I ask what happened.”

“They were on car crash. Mom died right after and father later at hospital.”

They were silent and Armin rubbed his neck.

“What about your grandad.”

“He is like dad to me. He is kind and amazing but little silly.”

“That’s nice.”

“Let’s not talk about sad things.”

“You are right. So what class do you have after lunch?”

“Well I have Psychology. Then I will go back to dorms.”

They ate together and talked about everything. Armin had loads of fun.

“I think I have to go. Work calls.”

“I will come too.”

Erwin and Armin put their trays to dish.

“It was really fun to have lunch with you.”

“Feeling is mutual.”

“I would like to spent some time together again.”

“I would like that.”

“I will text you when I figure out something to do.”

“Sounds good.”

“See you later Armin.”

“See you Erwin.”

_ Oh god he is so perfect. _

 

Armin had psychology with Mikasa. He didn’t pay much attention to teacher on classes. His mind was still on Erwin.

_ Does he like me? Will he ask me out soon? What if he doesn’t? Ugh.. I hate this! _

 

After psycho Armin went to dinner with Mikasa. Reiner, Bert, Connie, Sasha and Annie were there already they took some food and sat next to others. Then Jean introduced his new friend Marco to him. 

“Soooo… Armin, how about your lunch with Commander Fantastic.” Eren asked while eating his bread.

“Eren!” Armin felt himself blush.

“What? I wanna know.”

“It was… nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Well… really nice actually.”

Armin smiled and shook his legs.

“That’s great.”

“Are you gonna see again?”

“Maybe…”

“Don’t be like that. He was probably head over heels in love with you.”

“Well.. he said we should do lunch or something else again.”

“I was right. He likes you.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Trust me, I know.”

Eren started to eat his pie. Armin chewed inside of his cheek.

 

“Soooo… are we gonna do something tonight?”

“Eren, it’s monday. We can’t just party.”   
“Yeah. I have mountain of homework.”

“Same.”

“I was gonna go to gym.”

“I would come too.”

“We will come also.”

“I was going to find library.”

Armin looked others.

“I was going to see what kind of clubs they have.”

“Can I come also?”

“Sure.”

Eren picked up his tray.

“Well, I’m going to be in our room if you need me.”

“See you later Eren.”

Eren walked out of cafeteria.

“I thought I saw list of clubs on Info-hall.”

“Let’s check that out.”

With that Jean and Marco were also gone.

“I will also leave. See you later.”

“Bye Armin.”

 

Finding library itself wasn’t that hard. But finding book you were looking for was harder. Armin spent hours just looking different books and reading some of them while studying. When he finally get his homework done he packed his bag and left. On hall he heard two boys talking.

“So do you have… you know.”

“Yeah, but not here. You have to get it from outside.”

Armin stopped for moment and two boys turned to look at him.

“What are you staring at?”

“Yeah, keep going.”

Armin swallowed and hurried away.

 

When Armin came back from library Jean and Eren were already showered.

“Hi.”   
“Hey.”

“Did you find library?”

“Yeah. It is so big.. you don’t even know.”

Jean rubbed his hairs to towel.

‘Beep, beep.’

“Who’s phone was that?”

Armin took his own towel.

“Mine.”

Jean put his towel to dry over his chair and took his phone from table.

“Guys, I will go to sleep. Nights.”

“Good night Jean.”

Armin went to shower himself.

 

Water felt good after rough but nice day. Jean was already sleeping when Armin got back and Eren put his laptop away.

“Hey Armin.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna go get some coffee from Starbucks tomorrow before classes.”

“Sure why not.”

Eren pulled his knees against his chest.

_ Something is wrong with him. _

“Eren, is everything alright?”

“No. I feel so lonely.”

“Why?”

“Because… you have boyfriend now. Mikasa has her roommates. Jean met that Marco guy.”

Armin blushed.

“Erwin isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Oh please. It’s just matter of time when Commander Fantastic and you start to date.”

“You think he would date me?”

“Why not? I would date you if I was him.”

“Mhm.”

_ Maybe he is right. _

There was long silent moment.

“Eren you are still my best friend. I won’t forget you ever.”

“Thanks Armin. That means lot to me.”

“Any time Eren.”

“You are the best.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Night Armin.”

“Night Eren.”

Armin put away lights and went to sleep.

 

 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We will finally meet Levi and something clears up to Marco.
> 
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday


	4. Short and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will finally meet Levi and something clears up to Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy new chapter. Leave kudos or/and comment if you feel like it.  
> ~Kiddo

Next morning Armin woke up five minutes before alarm clock would ring. He stared at stain on the roof. He stretched his arms and legs little bit and sat up. Right when alarm went off he stopped it.

“Jean, Eren! Wake up if you two want to get Starbucks before classes!”

“Why are we going to Starbucks…?” Jean turned to other side.

“Because we can.”

“Let’s ask Marco and Mikasa with us.”

Jean opened his eyes and took his phone from ground.

“I will ask Marco.”

“You have become good friends.”

“Yes.”

 

**Jean:**

Hi Marco. Are you awake?

**Marco:**

Morning. Yes I'm awake.

**Jean:**

Wanna come starbucks with me and others?

**Marco:**

Sure. When will we go?

**Jean:**

Little before eight, I will text you.

**Marco:**

See you then.

 

“Marco is coming.”

“Mikasa, Annie and Sasha are coming too.”

“Nice.”

“I will go brush my teeth now. Will you guys come too?”

“Yeah.”

Jean and Eren took their stuff and followed Armin to the bathrooms.

“Has Commander Fantastic texted you yet?”   
“Not yet.”

“He will soon. Trust me.”

“And what do you know about this subject. You haven’t even had girlfriend once in your life.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, but that’s true.”

Armin spit toothpaste foam on sink.

 

Armin was wearing white button down shirt with beige jumper, with light blue jeans and brown Chelsea boots. Jean had white tank top, open black flannel, silver cross necklace, black jeans, black combat boots and silver pilot sunglasses. Eren had grey t-shirt, open blue hoodie, black jeans, grey sneakers and brown beanie hat. Three boys grabbed their bags and left room 114. On their way out Jean texted to Marco again.

**Jean:**

We are almost outside of House 1!!

**Marco:**

I will come soon!

 

Jean, Armin and Eren sat on bench in front of House 1.

“Hey guys.”

“Hi Marco.”

“We need to still wait girls.”

“Okay.”

Marco sat next to Jean. He was wearing grey hoodie, dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He smiled to Jean and leaned back on bench.

“Hey! Here we come!”

Sasha was waiving for them.

“Hey.”

Girls stopped front of guys. There was two new girls that Eren, Armin and Jean didn’t recognize. One was really tall, had tanned skin, freckles and black hair. Other one was short and petite, had semi long blonde hair and large blue eyes.

“Ymir! What are you doing here!”

“Chill bro. I’m coming Starbucks with friends.” Taller girl smirked.

“Bro?” Jean looked at Marco with confuse.

“Yeah… this is my sister Ymir.”

“Hey. This is my girlfriend/roommate Historia Reiss.”

“You can just call me Krista.”

“GIRLFRIEND!?”

“Yeah.”

“SINCE WHEN?!!!”

“Since yesterday.”

Marco just stared at his sister with open mouth. Jean swallowed.

_ Does he hate gay people? I thought that he is permissive. _

 

Sasha had black leggings, brown long sweatshirt that was little above her knee and black converse shoes. Mikasa had black tank top, red hoodie crop top over it and light blue ripped jeans with red sneakers. Annie was wearing white hoodie that had black mandala on it, leggings that had space print on them and black combat boots. Marco’s sister had grey tank top that showed her black bra from sides, black jeans, black leather jacket and combat boots. Her girlfriend “Krista” had black high waisted skirt, black pantyhose, white button down t-shirt, shirt hem was pushed under dress’ waistband, she had beige cardigan over it and brown lita boots.

 

“Let's go then.”

“HEY GUYS! WAIT FOR US! WE WANNA COME TOO!”

Everyone turned around to see Connie, Reiner and Bert running forwards them. They stopped front of Jean and Marco.

“We heard that you guys were going to Starbucks so we decided to come too. If that is fine?”

“Of course that is fine.”

Reiner looked at Krista and Ymir.

“New friends?”

“Yeah. Marco’s sister Ymir Bodt and her girlfriend Historia Reiss a.k.a Krista.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Yup.”

“Cool.”

Everyone exchanged glances.

“Let's go then.”

 

They were walking on the street forwards Starbucks. Suddenly Connie turned to others.

“Hey guys. I was thinking… we should name this our little friend group.”

“Why?” Jean lifted his eyebrow for Connie.

“Why not.”

“That’s not bad idea…” Armin agreed.

“What it would be?”

“I didn’t think that far.”

“Well how about…. Titan squad?”

“Where titan comes from?”

“I don’t know… just tough.”

“I don’t like it. How about Badass Squad.”

“More like Bad-name Squad.”

Armin bit his lover lip.

“Well Wallbreak University is 104 years old so how about 104th squad?”

“Armin that’s great idea!”

“I agree.”

“Sounds good.”

“Sure.”

“Fine.”

“That’s it then, we are the 104th squad.”

Eren stopped in front of Starbucks door. He pulled it open and hold it for others.

“Thank you.”

 

After ordering they stood there as a group waiting for their drinks. Almost all of them were on their phone. After moment they started to get their drinks. Krista got  Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, Ymir got Americano, Eren had Hot Chocolate with Whole milk, Armin got Chai Tea Latte, Jean had Double Espresso Macchiato, Marco took White Chocolate Mocha, Sasha took Cotton Candy Frappuccino with extra Whipped Cream and Raspberry Syrup, Connie had Pumpkin Spice Latte, Reiner got Iced Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte, Bertolt took Iced Coffee with Milk, Annie had Green Tea Frappuccino and Mikasa took Iced Caramel Macchiato. Then they turned back forwards Wallbreak Uni.

 

“Connie, I didn’t know that you are such a basic bitch.” Jean joked.

“I just happen to like pumpkin spice. Thank you very much.”

“Don’t be mean Jean.”

“Sorry sorry.”

“Horse face is too dark and edgy to buy anything good. That’s why he only buys those espressos that taste like dishwater.”

“Shut up Yeager!”

“Don’t listen to him Jean. Dark and edgy suits you.”

“Thanks Marco.”

 

Ymir leaned close to Marco while holding Krista’s waist.

“Why don’t you talk to me?”

“You can think about that.”

“Well I don’t know. It would help if you tell me.”

“You have forgotten me.”

“What do you mean?”

Marco shoved Ymir away from him.

“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU HAD GIRLFRIEND!! YOU DIDN’T TELL FOR ME!! I’M YOUR TWIN BROTHER! YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE TEXTED TO ME! IF I HAD GIRLFRIEND I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU! BUT YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!”

Ymir just stared at her brother. Jean also stared at boy next to him. Everyone was silent.

“I didn’t have time Marco. It just happened yesterday.”

“JUST HAPPENED!? JUST HAPPENED!!?”

Then Marco ran away tears in his eyes.

 

After few minutes Jean found Marco sitting on bench on bus stop.

“Marco are you alright?”

“No…” Boy sniffed.

“I understand that this upsets you, but Ymir didn’t mean to do that.”

“I know.. I just.. I didn’t even know that she likes girls. She didn’t tell me. I am her twin brother for god sake.”

_ He really doesn’t like gay people… _

“Well.. If you ask from me all  you can do is accept her and her girlfriend and move on.”

“You are right. I just have to accept that she won’t tell me everything anymore.”

_ I meant that he have to accept her being gay, but whatever. _

“Let’s go so we won’t be late from class.”

“Yeah…”

Jean grabbed Marco’s hand and pulled him up. If Jean had looked Marco little longer he could have seen him blushing.

 

**Eren’s evening:**

After classes Eren went dinner with Armin and Mikasa. He took bowl of black bean soup, some salmon and mashed potatoes with glass of water and New York cheesecake as dessert. Armin got bowl of black bean soup, bread, water, tea and piece of NY cheesecake. Mikasa took also bowl of black bean soup, plate of salad, bread, water and slices of apple. Then they sat with Sasha and Annie.

“Hey girls.”

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

Then they sat together. Armin’s phone vibrated.

**Erwin:**

Hey Armin. I haven’t had time to text you. I was thinking if you were up to seeing movie on Saturday. You can decide which movie you wanna see.

**Armin:**

Sounds good. I will look which movie is interesting. I can’t wait!

**Erwin:**

Good. I will text you time later.

 

Armin smiled.

“What is wrong with you?”

Armin turned to Eren.

“Erwin asked me to movies on Saturday.”

“Aww. That’s cute. Remember to come home on time, don’t do anything stupid and remember to use condom.”

“Eren!” Armin screamed as loudly as he could so no one would hear.

“What? I just take care of you.”

“Why you take care of Armin?” Jean asked while he sat down.

“Oh I just told him to use condom with Commander Fantastic on Saturday. They are having a date.”

Armin blushed and both Jean and Marco looked at Eren while trying not to laugh.

“Are you guys gonna do something tonight?”

“Me and Annie were going to go to gym.”

“I was just going to be in our room.”

“Same.”

“I will try to make up with Ymir. I need to apologize.”

“Good luck with that.”

 

After dinner Armin, Eren and Jean just hang out in their room.

“Armin could you help me with geology?”’

“Sure.”

Eren watched as Armin tried to explain something to Jean who didn’t understand shit. Eren read some news on his laptop. Then one title stopped him from scrolling down.

“Guys…”

“Yeah?”

“There has been new missing person on Arizona.”

“Who is it?”

“Some college girl.”

“That’s sad.”

“Parents must be really scared and feel hopeless.”

“It says that police does everything to find her.”

“Well many teenager have gone missing last few years. Maybe she will never be found.”

“Don’t say that. It would be horrible if something like that would happen to one of us.”

“I don’t even wanna think about that.”

Eren closed his laptop.

“I will go take a shower. See you soon.”

“See you later.”

 

Eren grabbed his towel and entered to hall. Usually it was empty but now there was couple boys standing next to one door. Eren didn’t pay much attention on them. He hurried downstairs and in one of the bathrooms. Bathroom was empty.

_ Maybe people use other bathroom more. _

Bathroom floor was wet and slippery. Someone was showering there just moment ago. Eren put his stuff on one of bathrooms rack and undressed himself. He wrapped towel around his waist. He was just going to enter showers when it happened. Floor was slippery and his leg slide against it. He fell on hard mosaic floor. He hit his head against it and in moment everything went black.

 

“... e y!  H e y!  Brat wake up!”

Eren slowly opened his eyes. It took him moment to realize where he was and what had happened. Then he turned to look at man with black hair that was kneeling next to him. Man was short, with black undercut hair, pale skin, cold facial expression and dark, but actually really hot voice.

“Finally you woke up. Can you talk brat?”

“W-where am I?”

“In House 1’s bathroom. Who are you?”

“Eren Yeager from room 114. Ah!” 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to sit up, but it hurt too much.

“Where does it hurt?”

“My head and leg.”

“Lay down for moment. I will call for school nurse.”

Eren just laid on cold floor as man stood up and made a call. Then he kneeled back next to Eren.

“She promised to come as soon as she could. Just lay down and breath slowly in and out.”

Eren just nodded and breathed slowly. Man put his hand under Eren’s head and rubbed it. 

“I just try that you don’t have any cuts on your head.”

Then man took his hand away.

“I will wait until nurse comes here.”

After time that felt like about five minutes woman with short blonde hair appeared in bathroom.

“Levi what happened?!”

“I don’t know. Other boy found him lying  unconsciously  on the floor. Then they called me.”

Woman kneeled also next to Eren.

“Can you talk?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Can you sit up?”

“No… it hurts.”

“Can you try if Levi and I help you?”

“Yeah.”

Levi and woman helped Eren on sitting position. Then woman looked his head and leg. She looked Eren’s eyes with lamp and looked how his eyes followed her finger.

“I think you have mild brain concussion. You can go back to your room and rest, but someone need to wake you up every two hours.”

“I will do that.”

Eren nodded for Levi and nurse.

“Come on brat. I will help you to your room.”

Levi put his hands on Eren’s waist and helped him to stand. 

“Put your hand on my shoulder. I will take your stuff.”

Levi kept one hand on Eren’s waist and collected his stuff. Slowly they made their way back to Eren’s room. Levi used his master key to open the door. Then he helped Eren inside.

“Eren what happened to you?!”

“Brat slipped on shower. He has mild brain concussion.”

“Oh god.”

Eren sat on Armin’s bed.

“Don’t worry Armin…”

“I will come to wake him up every two hour, so you don’t have to. Which one is your bed?”

“Upper.. bunk bed.”

“Tck… of course…Change on your pajamas, get on your bed and try to sleep.”

“Okay.”

After that Levi left from room. Eren started to slowly change his clothes.

“Who was that?”   
“Levi Ackerman our other dormitory custodian.”

“He doesn’t seem like nice person.”

“He helped me..”

 

After changing his pajamas Eren carefully claimed on his bed and fell asleep in minutes. First thing that he saw on his dreams was short man, with black undercut, pale skin, cold facial expression and dark voice. Eren didn’t know it but he was blushing in his dreams. Man hold his waist with one hand and his face with other. Hand stroke his cheek.

“Are you alright now beautiful?”

Eren smiled. 

 

 

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Levi wakes Eren and Jean goes to art club.  
> //Next chapter will be published every Wednesday and Saturday.


	5. It's pretty, I love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes Eren up and Jean goes to art club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter was late. I was at road trip and couldn't write anything.  
> Enjoy  
> ~Kiddo

“Time to wake up brat.”  
“Hmhmmm…”  
“Hey. Wake up.”  
Eren slowly wake up and stared at Levi who was standing on bunk bed’s ladder.  
“There you go. How do you feel? Does it hurt somewhere?”  
“My head still hurts, but everything else is okay.”  
“I will get you painkillers and some water. Then you can continue sleeping.”  
“Okay.”  
After few minutes Levi came back with glass of water on the other hand and painkillers on the other. He claimed back to ladders.  
“Sit up so it’s easier.”  
Eren slowly sit up. He felt dizzy and almost fell forwards. His forehead landed on Levi’s shoulder that stopped him falling from his bed.  
“Your head must really hurt since you can’t even sit straight.”  
“No… I sit pretty gay… not straight.”  
“What?!”  
Eren blinked couple of times.  
“Sorry.. I am still half asleep… just a bad joke.”  
“Tck… you teenager can’t take anything seriously.”  
Levi handed painkillers and water to Eren who took them right away.  
“You will feel better in few minutes. Just go back to sleep. I will come back in couple of hours.”  
“Thanks…”  
“Don’t thank me brat.”  
Levi actually ruffled Eren’s messy brown hair before helping him back to lying down. After that he entered to hall and Eren fell back to sleep. Painkillers started to work and it was finally easier to sleep. Eren rolled from side to side couple of times before he rally settled down

Next thing Eren dreamed about was himself lying against someone's chest. When he looked at the man he saw cold silver eyes and black hair with undercut.  
“Levi?”  
“Is everything okay my bright eyed angel?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Good.”  
Levi’s hand rubbed his hair slowly and gently. Everything seemed perfect. Levi gently grabbed Eren’s chin and lifted it up. Then space between them started to get smaller. His face was now so close to Eren’s that he could feel Levi’s slow breath against his lips. Levi closed his eyes, but Eren kept his open. Then space between them closed as Levi’s thin lips slowly kissed Eren. Then ground under him crumbled. He fell and fell and fell deeper in the dark space. He fell and there was no one there to catch him. He just fell in the dark without hope that someone would save him. He closed his eyes.  
“Hey brat! You are seeing a bad dream! Wake up!”  
Eren was squeezed his blanket as hard as he could.  
“Where am I?”  
“In your room. Are you alright?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Because you are crying.”  
Eren brought his fingertips on his face. It felt warm and wet. He had actually cried.  
“What did you dream about?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You wouldn’t be crying if you didn’t dream. So what was it?”  
Levi sat on the edge of Eren’s bed.  
“Why do you even care?”  
Levi was silent for moment. Eren saw that he was thinking his answer.  
“Because I’m your dormitory custodian. My job is to care about things like that.”  
Yeah. That’s right, I’m part of his job.  
“I’m fine. I just wanna go back to sleep.”  
“I can wait until you fell asleep.”  
“No! I mean…. I just wanna be alone.”  
“Okay. Sleep well.”  
“Thanks.”  
Levi left from room 114, but it took longer for Eren to fell asleep. He turned from side to side and stared at the roof. After half an hour he finally fell asleep. For the rest of that night Eren didn’t see dreams or a least he didn’t remember what was in them.

After couple of hours Levi came back to check Eren.  
“Brat! How you feel.”  
“Tired, but I don’t have any pains or anything.”  
“Good. Nurse said that it’s better if you don’t go to school today. Your roommates will probably wake you up later. Stay here and rest. I will come check you during the day and bring you some food.”  
“Okay.”  
“Do you have any allergies or is there something you don’t like?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Okay then. Go back to sleep.”  
“Thanks for taking care of me.”  
“No problem brat.”  
“Why you call me that?”  
“Cause you are brat.”  
Eren felt himself blushing as Levi ruffled his hair.  
Why is this guy so nice to me? People say he is the worst…  
“Give me your phone.”  
“What?”  
“I will put my number in it if you need to call me.”  
“Oh.. okay.”  
Eren gave his phone to Levi. Man wrote something in it and handed it back.  
“There you go. Now back to sleep.”  
Eren looked at his phone.  
Levi “Captain” Ackerman… so people call him Captain.  
“Thanks.”  
“Go to sleep now brat.”  
“Okay, captain.”  
Eren slowly laid on his bed and fell deep into his dreams. He didn't see Levi's smile or even hear when Jean and Armin woke up and went to their classes.

Jean's day:  
At breakfast Jean sat with rest of the 104th squad. Marco was sitting front of him, next to him on right was Armin and Sasha on left. He ate two pieces of toast with jam and one boiled egg, he drank cup of coffee with them.  
“Jean, wanna walk with me to Geology class?”  
Jean looked at Marco and took sip of his coffee.  
“Sure.”  
“So you together?”  
Jean turned now to look at Connie with blush.  
“W-what?”  
“I just asked if you two are going to class together?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay.”

Jean lifted his tray to dish and stretched his arms. He had Metallica's band t-shirt and black jeans that were ripped on knees, with that there was combat boots and one black, leather bracelet that had silver rivets on it. When he walked out of the cafeteria Marco followed shortly after him. Marco was wearing hoodie with lime green and pink diamond shapes, with light blue jeans and grey running shoes. He had also rolled his hoodie sleeves above his elbow. 

They walked over grass field forwards geology class and Marco was humming some song Jean didn't know. Still he didn't ask what song it was, because it was probably Italian. Jean just stared him from the corner of his eye. When they reached classroom thy sat next to each other. Jean took his sketchbook and pencils from his bag and started to draw something on new page. Marco took notes for both of them. 

“Is that me?”  
Jean turned to look Marco and then back to his drawing. He had drawn Marco looking away with ballpoint pen.  
“Probably….”  
Marco grabbed book and looked at the drawing. Jean tried to get it back, but failed when Marco kept him away with his elbow. He studied it for moment and then put it on table.  
“It’s really pretty, I love it. Can I have it?”  
First Jean just stared at him.  
“If you really want it…”  
“Of course I want it.”  
“Then you can have it.”  
“Thanks.”  
Marco side hugged him. Jean turned to see if anyone in class was staring at them. He was glad when no one noticed.  
“What are you going to do with it?”  
“I was gonna put it on my wall.”  
If you want I can look if I have any frames in my room for it.”  
“Thanks again.”  
“No problem.”  
Jean took his sketchbook back.  
“You really think it’s pretty?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you think Mikasa would go on a date with me if i give her on?”  
Marco turned back to his notes.  
“Sure… why not. All girls would like to have handmaid piece of art from boy.”  
“That’s what I thought. I will start it today at art club. Thanks Marco.”  
“No problem…”

After classes Jean headed to art club there was one older man behind the desk and couple other students doing their art pieces.  
“Hi…”  
“Hello and welcome.”  
Jean walked to the desk and old man took pen in his hand.  
“Who are you.”  
“Jean, Jean Kirstein.”  
Man marked his name.  
“You can do whatever art you want and use whatever tools you need.”  
“Thanks.”  
Jean put his bag on one table and looked around him. Then he collected some paint, brushes and canvas on the table. 

Jean:  
Hey man. Do you have any pictures of Mikasa?  
Eren:  
Yeah why?  
Jean:  
I need them.  
Eren:  
Why…? Man, I didn’t think you would be that desperate.  
Jean:  
OH GOD NO! I was going to draw picture of her.  
Eren:  
Oh, okay. I will send you couple. Also you can find more on her Instagram @/mikasatheackerman.  
Jean:  
Thanks man.

Eren sent some pictures of Mikasa to Jean. And then he started to sketch. He draw light lines with pencil on white canvas. It was really pretty portrait with cherry trees on the background. He started to paint her face just moment before art club ended.

When he get back to House 1 Eren was sleeping and Armin was reading on his bed.  
“Hi.”  
“Hey. How was the club?”  
“It was fine.”  
“Nice.”  
“How is Eren?”  
“Seems better.”  
“Hm. I will go to shower.”  
“Okay.”  
Jean took his towel and entered to hall.

Armin put his book away with his reading classes. He looked at his phone.  
Erwin:  
Do you still want to go on movies Saturday?  
Armin:  
Of course.  
Erwin:  
Just pick a movie and text to me. Okay?  
Armin:  
Okay.  
Armin googled closest movie theater and what movies were playing on Saturday.  
Armin:  
Are you fine with Interstellar?  
Erwin:  
Sounds good!  
Armin:  
Night.  
Erwin:  
Good night Armin.

´”And why are you smiling like that?”  
Armin looked at Jean who just got back from shower and dries his hair on towel.  
“Erwin just texted to me.”  
“So things are going well with Commander Fantastic?”  
“Mhmm..”  
“Nice.”  
Jean put his towel to dry.  
“So… are you going to spend night and go down with Commander Fantastic or…”  
Armin flushed.  
“W-what?!”  
“So not there jet huh?”  
“NO!”  
“Calm down I was just joking.”  
“Well… stop it.”  
“Fine, yellow coconut.”  
“Hey!”  
“Night Armin.”  
Armin just glared at Jean. Then he turned off the lights and went to bed.

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Levi and Eren.  
> //Next chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturn day.


	6. Not as bad as it seems, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes drugs but not drug using.  
> Enjoy new chapter.  
> ~Kiddo

Eren's day:

Eren woke up probably an hour after Jean and Armin had left. Then he stretched and laid on his bed. Sunlight felt warm against his skin. He took his phone and started to scroll down on newest Instagram posts. There was picture on Armin's account that had book and cup of tea on the table. It was probably at library because Eren had never seen that table. He quickly liked it and kept scrolling. After a moment he heard keys turning on a lock and Levi Ackerman stepped in. Eren turned to look at him. Man was holding a tray.

"Here. I got you breakfast."

Eren sat up.

"Thanks."

Then Levi claimed to the ladders and put the tray on boy's bed. Eren started to eat toast that had beacon and cheese on it.

"I thought that it's banned to take a tray out of cafeteria..."

"It is."

Eren just stared at him.

"But they don't know I took it, if I take it back."

_This man is just so... weird... but kind of cool._

Then Eren hold a cup of pear slices front of Levi's face.

"Want some?"

"Are you serious?"

Man lifted an eyebrow, but Eren nodded quickly. Levi sat on the edge of Eren's bed and took a piece of pear. He took a bite.

"Too sweet."

"Pear?"

"Yep."

"Oh. I think it's good."

"Hm."

Then they both just sat there while Eren ate rest of his breakfast.

"Thanks."

"You already said that."

"Yeah. I know."

Levi took the tray.

"I will come with your lunch later."

"See you then."

"See you brat."

After that Eren took a nap and plaid some games with his laptop.

Armin: How are you feeling?

Eren: Better. Captain brought me breakfast. :)

Armin: Okay. Try to rest.

Eren: Sure Armin: Good. When lunch time came.

 

Levi was back att room 114 with new tray.

"There you go."

Tray had plate with potatoes, salad and some grilled chicken, cup of water and slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"Thanks."

Again Levi just sat on the edge of bed while Eren ate. Then suddenly there was a fork full of cheesecake front of his face.

"What?"

"Take it."

"Tck... what part of me not liking sweet things you didn't understand?"

"Awww... come on everyone likes sweets."

"Hm."

After moment of hesitation Levi ate cheesecake.

"There you go. Good right?"

"One bite is fine."

"You are so bitter man."

"I am still your dorm custodian so watch your mouth brat."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

When Eren was done Levi took his tray.

"See you soon brat."

"See you bitter man."

"Tck..."

 

Eren took his towel and toilet bag. He entered the hall and hurried to bathroom. One guy who came out of one toilet catches his eyes. Eren didn't know who he was. He had blonde hair, grey hoodie, red jeans and grey sneakers. He looked slightly nervous. After he was sure that the guy had left Eren went to that toilet and close the door behind him. The cover of the toilet water tank was little bit out of its place. First he hesitated but then the curiosity took over him. He lifted the cover and his eyes went wide.

 

He stared at the bag of pills on the water tank unaware what to do. Then he just grabbed the plastic bag and showed it to his toilet bag. There was a sound of bathroom door opening. Eren put the cover back on and flushed the toilet. He took his bag and towel. He entered to the bathroom where other guy, also older than Eren stood waiting. He waited so the toilet would be free, even other toilets were available. When man entered the toilet and locked the door Eren started to run.

_He is probably looking the pills..._

He ran faster than ever forwards the stairs. Up the stairs. Than bathroom door swung open. On the second floor there was Connie and Reiner standing at the hall.

"Hi Eren."

"Not time for this Connie!"

There was sound of someone running at the stairs. Eren's trembling hands looked for the keys on his pocket.

_There!!_

Key was quickly on the lock and it turned. Door was open. Eren threw his bag and towel in, jumping right after them. He slammed the door behind him. Then his feet didn't carry anymore. He fell to on his butt and sat back against the door. He waited for someone to start hitting door, but norhing came. He sighed.

Eren:

Can you bring my dinner little bit later. I have something to do. ~Eren

Captain Ackerman:

Sure. Is everything allright brat?

Eren:

Yeah.

 

"Hello Armin."

"Eren, is everything all right? Why are you calling? Why you sound like you have been running miles?"

"Armin I need you right now in our room."

"Okay."

"And bring Jean... and Mikasa... and Marco... oh fuck it... bring whole 104th squad with you."

"O-okay? See you Eren."

Then the phone call ended.

 

Soon everyone sat on a circle in room 114 and eaited for Eren to tell the reason of this quick meeting. Jean sat on his bed with Marco and Ymir and Krista on the other end. Mikasa and Annie laid on Eren's bed and lookrd down over the edge. Armin sat on his bed. Connie, Reiner, Bert and Sasha sat on the floor.

 

"What was so important for us to see?"

Eren took plastic bag from his toilet bag an threw it in the middle of squad on the floor. Everyone just stared at him and the bag.

"Are this yours?!"

"EREN!"

Eren let out a sigh.

"No they are not mine. I found them on a toilet. I think someone is dealing them at the campus."

"I think it just normal thing at college."

Armin took a plastic bag on his hand and studied it.

"This is at least 500 grams. Not one person would need that much."

"What do we do with it?"

"Throw it away."

"Flush down from toilet."

"Burn it."

"We have to tell to someone. If someone actually is dealing them this is really big problem."

"Who we tell then."

"To... Levi."

"No not him. Eren, that man is asshole."

"I agree."

"But he knows what to do."

"Okay then."

"I will call him."

 

"Hey Levi."

"Brat. Is everything fine?"

"No. Actually I have really big problem and we need your help."

"We?"

"Just... come to my room and I will tell everything."

"Okay. On my way."

"Hurry."

 

Levi rushed inside room 114 and was suprised when he found everyone sitting on a circle.

"What is this?"

Eren took bag of pills on his hand and showed it to Levi. Man forgot everyone else in the room and grabbed the bag from him.

"WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THESE?! HUH?! ARE YOU PART OF THEM!?"

"Levi... y-you are hurting me...."

Man let go of Eren's wrist and his grip left fingerprints on it. Eren rubbed his wrist.

"They are not mine. I found them from toilet. I decide to take them before anyone else could."

Levi's face melted from hard mask to soft and apologising look.

"Sorry. I overreacted."

"That you did."

Levi put on that cold look on his face and studied bag.

"I think you twelwe had just included yourselves in one hell of a mess."

"Levi... what do you mean?"

"I will get Erwin and we will explain everything. DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM!"

“Levi, this is not as bad as it seem… right?”

 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 104th squad, Levi, Erwin and some weird shit.  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	7. Everything is gonna be fine, right guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 104th squad, Levi, Erwin and some weird shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started my school two days ago so don't be surprised if I don't post every Wednesday or Saturday even if I promise.  
> Now enjoy new chapter.  
> ~Kiddo

Eren sat next to Armin on his bed. Shortly after Levi came back with Erwin. They looked really stressed and locked door behind them. Erwin looked Armin and mouthed 'Hey'. Armin just mouthed 'Hi' back to him.   
  
Levi gave the bag of pills to Erwin who looked at it, then Levi and then rest of the group in the room. He turned to Eren.   
"You found these?"   
"Yeah. They were in one bathroom's toilet. In water tank actually."   
"Did you see who put it there?"   
"Well... I saw guy who was in that toilet before me, but it can be that he didn't put them there. I also saw guy who was going to take them."   
"You did?"   
"Yeah, but I was too scared and panicked so I probably can't point him out."   
"You can't, but we can."   
Eren turned to Connie.   
"We saw the guy who ran after you."   
Reiner nodded.   
"That guy ran after you?"   
Eren nodded for Levi. Who then sat also on Armin's bed.   
"Brat, you could have get yourself in really bad situation if this isn't one. Or get yourself killed."   
"He would have killed me?"   
"Maybe. Why didn't you call or text me?"   
"I panicked."   
Then there was Levi's comforting hand pulling Eren against his shoulder and stroking his arm. Eren let himself enjoy the relaxing moment.   
"Wait... wait... wait."   
Now everyone turned to look at Jean.   
"You still have to explain everything this to us. What is this mess we included ourselves.... or Eren included us? Who would kill Eren?"   
Erwin sighed. This would be lots  of shit for kids to handle.   
  
"You have all probably already heard about those missing kids around states."   
Everyone just nodded.   
"Well we are sure that this has something to do with this really big drug dealing close to our campus. We don't know much about it jet, but we are scared that it's even bigger than it seems."   
Armin stood up.   
"That bag itself is at least 500 grams. How much do you think they deal?"   
"I have no idea. Probably thousands every month."   
Armin swallowed.   
  
"I will take this to Hange. She will take a look and tell what kind of pills they are."   
"Hange? Our biology teacher?"   
"Yep, that crazy ass bitch."   
Eren turned to look Levi who just kept stroking boy's arm.   
"Why don't we just take them to police?"   
"Because Historia, police can't do nothing. They won't found any connection with school drug dealers and big drug dealing groups.. or who ever is behind this."   
"You twelve just got your spoons in one messy soup. Someone is probably already after Eren's little life."   
Levi tried not to look sad while talking.   
  
"Eren you are one Suicidal bastard."   
"Shut up horse face."   
"Boys, calm down."   
"What can we do?"   
That was first time Annie said anything.   
"You need to move at least on pairs, don't go alone anywhere. Call us if anything happens."   
"You also can start to help us with this mess."   
"Eren can you point that guy who was at the toilet before you for me?"   
"Yeah."   
"Come."   
Eren stood up and followed after Levi.   
  
They walked to first door on the hall. It had numbers 101 on it. Levi took his keys and put one in lock and turned it. When the door was open Eren could see the room. It looked like their room, except there was only two beds.   
"Try not to destroy anything while I get the pictures."   
"Sure."   
Levi started to search from his desk while Eren studied the room.    
  
It wasn't hard to tell witch side was Levi's and witch Erwin's. Other bed had black sheets and other had fucking Marvel sheets. On one working desk there was little bottle that had little ship in it. There was Marvel and DC Comic posters on the wall. Levi's desk had just one picture frame and pen holder. Eren took frame on his hand.   
  
It had three people, young Levi, who was pretty damn hot. (Not that he wasn't hot now.) One boy with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes and one girl with red auburn hair and she had eyes that were so similar with Eren.   
  
He turned the frame to Levi.   
"Old friends."   
"DON'T TOUCH THAT! YOU REALLY WANNA TOUCH EVERYTHING THAT IS NOT YOURS, HUH?!"   
Eren knew that Levi meant the pills.   
"Sorry."   
Levi took one bottle from his box and sprayed it on glass. Then he grabbed piece of paper and wiped the frame. He threw paper away.   
"Sorry."   
"You already said that."   
"I know."   
There was moment of silence.   
"Eren do you know what OCD is?"   
"Basically yes."   
"Then you understand not to touch anything."   
Eren bit his bottom lip.   
"Yeah."   
"Good."   
"Sorry."   
"You already..."   
"I already said that, I know."   
  
Eren sat on one chair and Levi gave him pictures of guys.   
"Is he anyone of them?"   
First looked like he wasn't on the pictures, but then there was that blonde hair and slightly hooked nose.   
"Him. That is him."   
"You sure?"   
"Absolutely."   
"Thanks."    
Levi took pictures from him and looked at his wrist.    
"I bruised you."   
"It's fine."   
Levi put the pictures on their pleases. And took a spray bottle.   
"It's used to clean cuts and wounds."   
"Why would I need it? I didn't bleed."   
Levi sprayed couple of times on his wrist and let it dry. Then he took Eren's hand.   
  
Thin lips slowly kissed bruised skin around Eren's wrist. Boy started to tremble and he blushed. Levi's cold silver colored eyes didn't leave Eren's teal colored even once. Then he even licked the skin like trying to erase lilac fingerprints.   
"Levi.... I...."   
"Shut up."   
There was spray bottle again. This time it was sprayed on Eren's fingers and around his mouth. It made him blush even more.    
  
Levi's lips kissed his fingers, his tongue licked them and finally took them in his mouth. It was warm and wet. He left them coated with clear salvia. Then there was one hand around Eren's neck and another holding his waist. Levi kept coming closer and closer. His lips kissed Eren's. It was slow and gentle. Eren closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. Eren tried to push his tongue in Levi's mouth and deepen the kiss, but quickly man backed away. World around Eren broke.   
  
"I'm sorry. It's just.... you haven't brush your teeth probably after morning and..."   
"It's fine. I forgot your.... thing."   
"Eren..."   
"Levi it is fine. It was my fault. I forgot."   
"No I shouldn't care about things like that."   
"It's fine."   
"You already... never mind."   
  
"I should probably go my room..."   
"I come with you."   
"Sure."   
  
Eren knocked the door and Erwin opened it.   
"Did you recognize him?"   
"He did."   
"Good."   
Erwin and Levi talked about this whole thing. They took the pills and looked at everyone.   
"Go to your own rooms. But don't move alone."   
"Okay."   
Levi looked Eren.   
"I will bring you the dinner I promised. See you brat."   
"See you Captain."   
Levi chuckled and left the room with Erwin.   
  
"Well I'm gonna call it a day. I'm gonna head out to my room."   
Jean grabbed Marco's hand.   
"Don't go alone."   
Marco smiled.   
"It's not far away."   
"Please stay, or I can come with you, or I can walk you there."   
"Jean... I will be fine... but if you want to... I can stay."   
"Good. I come with you to grab your stuff."   
"Okay. Let's go."   
  
After Marco and Jean had left everyone else started to leave also. Finally there was only Eren and Armin.   
  
Levi came couple minutes later with Eren's dinner.   
"Sorry it took so long. Cafeteria was already closed. It was pain in the ass to get food from there."   
"Thanks."   
Levi gave the tray to Eren. He was already leaving when Eren spoke.   
"Aren't you gonna stay?"   
"Do you need me."   
"Well... no... but I would like if you would stay."   
"Then I will."   
Levi sat next to Eren an almost stroke his hair.   
"Don't!"   
Levi looked at Eren with confusion.   
"I haven't washed it couple of days. It's not clean."   
"Eren. That's disgusting!"   
Eren just smiled to Levi.   
"I know."   
Then Levi just leaned in and rested his forehead on his shoulder.   
"Is this fine with you brat?"   
"Yeah."   
  
Armin looked at the scene and giggled.   
"Who would have known Captain Levi would be softie."   
Levi lifted his eyebrow.   
"If I were you Arlert I would shut up."   
Armin swallowed and turned to look away.   
"You know, I can see now why Erwin likes you so much."   
Armin blushed and buried his face on a pillow.   
  
When Eren was done Levi took the tray.   
"See you later brats."   
"See you Levi."   
"Bye Captain."   
When Levi stepped out Marco and Jean stepped inside. They had Marco's  mattress, blanket and pillow with one bag that contained his pajamas and everything else he needed.   
  
Soon when all of them were done with showering and brushing their teeth they laid on their beds and Marco laid on the mattress on the floor.    
"This has been one hell of a day."   
"No shit Sherlock."   
"I'm kind of scared of all this."   
"Everything is gonna be fine, right guys?"   
"I don't think it's going to be. We just included ourselves in drug dealing."   
"Well Eren did."   
"Fuck you Jean."   
"If you just wasn't so damn curious everything would be fine."   
"What ever."   
Eren's phone beeped and he lifted it.   
  
Captain Ackerman:   
Good night brat. Sweet dreams.   
Eren:    
Night Levi :)   
  
"What are you smiling."   
"It's probably Levi. His new boyfriend."   
"Fuck off. I'm going to sleep."   
"Night Eren."   
"Mhm."   
  
Armin took his phone from nightstand.   
Armin:   
Good night Erwin.   
Erwin:   
Good night Armin. Stay safe. Let the moon  guard your dreams.   
Awww, he is so sweet.   
  
"Night Marco, Jean."   
"Good night Armin."   
  
"Marco..."   
"Yeah?"   
"Good nights."   
"Nights Jean."   
Marco turned off the lights and laid back under his blanket.   
"Love you... Marco."   
Marco turned to look at Jean. Boy was sleeping peacefully. Marco smiled for himself.   
"Love you too Jean."   
  


 

  
To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Finally Erwin and Armin at the movies.  
> //Next chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	8. Movies, ah movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit late, because of my school.  
> Enjoy, leave comment and check me out on Instagram @kiddoweirdartstuff.  
> ~Kiddo

Rest of the week went as "smoothly" as the beginning. Jean accidentally dropped some red paint on his Mikasa painting. Marco and Ymir stopped arguing, but things between twins had tensed. Eren and Jean fought even more than before. Mostly when Jean pissed Eren off. Armin have to step between them. All in all pretty tired week.

On Saturday morning Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Jean and Marco were at breakfast in cafeteria.  
"So... hot date tonight, huh?"  
Eren elbowed Armin's ribs.  
"EREN!"  
"What?"  
"Stop that."  
"Stop what?"  
Jean leaned against Armin.  
"Our little cinnamon roll Armin is stressed."  
"Why?"  
"Eren... you really aren't the sharpest pen in pencil case."  
"And what that supposed to mean?"  
"He means you are stupid."  
"Thanks Annie...."  
"Guys stop arguing. I just don't know what to wear..."  
"Well... I think he would like you even if you were naked."  
"I think he would like you even more if you were naked."  
Armin stood up blushing.  
"That doesn't help at all."  
Suddenly also Mikasa stood up.  
"We are going to help you get ready, right Annie?"  
"Sure... why not."  
Blonde girl lifted her tray.  
"Let's go then."  
Armin, Annie and Mikasa entered from cafeteria, leaving Jean, Marco and Eren sitting there.  
"How are things going with Mikasa's painting?"  
"Badly... I don't know what to do with it."  
"I am sure you will figure it out. Want company while painting it?"  
"Sure."  
"See you Eren."  
"See you guys..."

After Jean and Marco left he was sitting alone. Whole cafeteria was empty. Felt like walls started to squeeze against each other. Eren's throat tightened and it was harder to breath. His eyes started to water.

"Hey kid. Do you stil want something? Bread? Coffee? Beacon?"  
Eren looked up at the cafeteria cook. She had curly brown hair that was under one of those hairnets.  
"No thank you."  
"Okay, I am starting to collect food away then."  
With trembling hands Eren took his phone from his pocket.

 **Eren:**  
Are you busy?  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Doing paperwork. Is this important?  
**Eren:**  
Could you.... could you come to get me...  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Where are you?  
**Eren:**  
At the cafeteria.  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Alone?  
**Eren:**  
Yeah...  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Stay there. I will come soon.

Mikasa and Annie sat on Armin's bed.  
"So what are you going to wear."  
"I was thinking... those pants."  
He lifted light blue jeans on his bed.  
"Good. Pale blue looks good with your hair and skin."  
"Then I think with this shirt."  
There was caramel brown jumper.  
"It's... cute I guess."  
Annie and Mikasa switched looks.  
"Is it that bad."  
"Armin... you are going to movies, not in some poem reading night."  
"Then what should I wear?"  
Mikasa turned around almost all of Armin's closet.  
"Well obviously nothing from here."  
"Then what do I do?"  
"Borrow a shirt from us."  
"But Mikasa... they are girls shirt. I can't wear them."  
"Of course you can."  
"Mikasa no."  
"Mikasa yes."  
Asian girl lifted skinny Armin without any problems.  
"Annie... help me."  
"Sorry... she is right."  
Mikasa carried Armin on her shoulder all the way to House 3 and in their room. Then he was thrown on Sasha's bed.  
"Now let's see..."

After half an hour they had found dark blue grey off shoulders shirt that had ruffle around neck hole.  
"Are you serious?"  
"What? It is cute, modern, shows little bit of skin, but not too much."  
"MIKASA! That's obviously for girls."  
"So what, it will look good on you."  
"But..."  
"Now shut up and let Annie paint your nails."  
"Paint my nails!"  
"Yeah."  
"No.. no... no... there I will draw a line. I will make myself a fool."  
"No you won't."  
"Mikasa..."  
"For once Armin trust me."

Annie painted his nails with shimmery light nude nail polish.  
"Well, what do you think?"  
"They are really pretty actually..."  
"Told you."  
"Just don't put any makeup on me."  
"Of course not. You are pretty enough without makeup."  
"Thanks..."  
Armin started to sob.  
"Armin, is everything okay."  
"I don't wanna do this.... I'am scared."  
"Then we can text to Commander and tell him that you don't want to see him."  
"No! I want to go, but what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm boring or what if he doesn't want to date me?"  
"Calm down. It will be fine."  
"Annie is right."  
They changed hugs.  
"Now, go to change and text me how it is going."  
"Thanks Mikasa. Thanks Annie."  
"No problem."  
"You can always trust us."

He took one last look at the mirror. Mikasa was right. That off shoulders shirt looked good on him. It showed his shoulders, collar bones and little bit of his stomach. Semi high waisted jeans complimented the shirt. He put on his Chelsea boots. Then he just sat on his bed.

 **Erwin:**  
Are you ready?  
**Armin:**  
Yeah.

Soon there was knock on the door of room 114. Armin opened it and Erwin stood there.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
Then they just stared each other.

Man had black jeans and button down shirt that looked like jean fabric. He had rolled his sleeves.

"You look really pretty."  
"Y-yeah y-you too... I MEAN HANDSOME!"  
"Relax Armin. You look stressed."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't apologise."  
Erwin took Armin's hand.  
"Now, my prince. Car is waiting."  
Armin blushed.  
"Was that too cheesy?"  
"Kind of... but I like it."  
"Good."  
Armin followed Erwin to small parking lot behind House 1.

Erwin walked next to silver Rolls Royce Phantom. Serenity and unlocked the doors.  
"Wha... whe.. how... Is this your car?"  
"Yeah."  
"B-but that's hella expensive..."  
"I didn't know you knew about cars."  
"I don't but I live with Eren. He knows all the most expensive cars."

Erwin opened the door of a front seat for Armin. Boy hesitated.  
"I-I can't."  
"Of course you can. Or if you can't I will lift you inside."  
Then he stepped inside. He sat on natural beige leather seat. Erwin hurried on drivers seat.

When they made their way forwards movie teather.  
"Erwin..."  
"Yeah?"  
"There is one thing I don't understand."  
"What is it?"  
"How can you own car this expensive when you work as dorm custodian?"  
"Well... I own part of family company and I just sold big part of it."  
Armin didn't know what to say.

Soon they arrived to movies. Erwin parked the car and helped Armin out. Then thay walked inside holding hands.

"What snacks do you want?"  
"Popcorn is fine."  
"Good. What drink?"  
"Cola.... I think."  
"Okay then. I will get them and our tickets. Wait here."  
"Sure."  
After Erwin went to get their stuff Armin looked around at the hall. At the wall there was posters about on going movies.

Armin turned around. Hall was empty. He could swear that someone was watching him. But then again there was no one. Then there was warm hand on his bare shoulder.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I just thought that... never mind."  
"Okay."  
Erwin gave one drink and ticked to Armin.  
"There you go."  
"Thanks."

Movie that they were watching wasn't romantic at all, but watching it together make it feel like it. Armin slowly rested against Erwin's shoulder. Larger man wrapped his hand around boy's shoulder.

  
"It was pretty good movie."  
"To be honest I didn't pay much attention."  
"Why? Was it boring."  
"No I just had something better to look at."  
"What?"  
"Just one really pretty blonde boy."  
"Oh..."  
Erwin opened the door helped Armin inside the car.  
"There you go."  
"Thank you."

"This is your stop."  
"It is..."  
Armin pushed the key on the lock.  
"Unless..."  
"Unless?"  
"You want to spend the night on my room... you know."  
_That would be amazing._  
"I really shouldn't."  
"Oh.... you are right."  
Armin bit his bottom lip. Then he rise to his tip toes. Then quick kiss landed on Erwin's cheek.  
"Thank you."  
Then there was lips against Armin's own smaller ones. They kissed slowly an gently. It lasted for long time.

"Night Armin."  
"Night Erwin."  
Door locked behind Armin.

"So... how was it?"  
"Movies... I love movies."

 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Eren is lonely and cure to OCD.  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	9. Being alone is the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some angst and kissing.  
> Hope you enjoy new chapter. Leave a comment and check me out on Instagram or Tumblr @kiddoweirdartstuff  
> ~Kiddo

 

 **Eren:**  
Are you busy?  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Doing paperwork. Is this important?  
**Eren:**  
Could you... could you come to get me?  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Where are you?  
**Eren:**  
At the cafeteria.  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Alone?  
**Eren:**  
Yeah...  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Stay there. I will come soon.

It was first timevin years when Levi had left his desk as fast. He zoomed forwards the cafeteria.

Eren sat next to one table while cafeteria woman cleaned the counter.

"Hey brat, you okay?"  
Eren turned to look at Levi who was standing on doorway.  
"No..."  
"What is wrong."  
Then he kneeled front of Eren who looked at his feets.  
"Have you been crying?"  
Eren swiped his cheeks.  
"Maybe..."  
"Tck... brat tell me what is wrong."  
"It's nothing important... really."  
"Don't give me that bullshit."  
"I..."  
"You have to tell me what is wrong."  
"I-I'm scared of being alone. I hate being alone. It feels like world is coming closer to me but everyone else is moving away."  
"Eren...."  
"I get really bad panic attacks..."  
Levi just stared at Eren.  
_This boy is so.... perfect._  
"Let's go."  
"Where?"  
"You are spending the day in my room, until your friends are back."  
"You don't have to spend time with me."  
"I know."

Eren's heart was beating fast against his chest. He wasn't sure if he was blushing but his face felt warm. Worst thing was that he knew that he had crush on Captain. He had known it from the moment when he first saw the man. He was happy that Levi kind of liked him. At least he had kissed Eren's hand an even lips.  
_He has OCD Eren. He doesn't wanna be close to you. Just accept that. No one wants to be close to you._

Levi opened the door to his and Erwin's room.  
"Go inside."  
"Levi, I can go to my own room."  
Then short man lifted Eren with bride style. He closed his door and threw Eren on bed that had now grey sheets.  
"Captain..."  
"Sleep. You seem tired."  
Levi pulled the blanket over Eren's torso.  
"But I will get your bed dirty."  
"Then you will. I don't give a shit."

Levi was surprised. He really didn't care that someone was on his bed. Even that Eren was there with his day clothes didn't bother him. He didn't feel like he need to change sheets or wash his hands. When Eren closed his eyes Levi stood up.  
"Don't leave me alone."  
Eren was staring at him. There was fear in his teal colored eyes.  
"Don't worry. I will be here when you wake up."  
"Thank you..."

There was something so pretty and peaceful at boy's sleeping face that Levi couldn't stop starting. He did only half of his paperworks. At lunch time Levi couldn't help himself. He laid down on his bed. Face to face with Eren. Slowly those teal colored eyes opened.  
"Hey."  
"Hi, Levi."  
Levi stroke Eren's soft brown locks with his left hand.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Good."  
Then they just stared each other. Levi's smaller cold silver eyes and Eren's huge teal colored ones. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. They understood.  
Slowly Levi closed the space between them. They kissed. First it was just the lips. Then Levi's tongue made its way in Eren's mouth. Eren's eyes widened and he backed away.  
"How can you? I didn't brush my teeth after breakfast."  
"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe you are cure to my OCD."

Then there was another kiss and another and another. Eren's hands wrapped around Levi's neck while Levi's made their way to Eren's waist and shoulder. Eren even sucked a little to get more of Levi's tongue inside his mouth. Then he moaned against man's mouth.

"Oh god... Levi."  
"Mhm?"  
"More, please. Touch me."  
Now was Levi's time to back up. He looked Eren up on down with wide eyes. Then he sat up.  
"Sorry. I can't do this brat."  
"Do what?"  
"I need to wash my hands... and teeth... and change the sheets. This is disgusting."  
Short man stood up.  
"Levi."  
Eren grabbed his hand.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
Boy backed away and fell on his ass on the floor.  
  
His eyes started to water.  
"Levi..."  
"Don't call me that. I work here. It's Mr. Ackerman or Captain Ackerman."  
Tears fell down Eren's cheeks. He stood up and ran out of the door.  
"How could you be so mean! I hate you!"

Levi rubbed his hands with soap. They felt just as dirty as always. Worst thing was why they felt like that. Eren was perfect. Too perfect for him. It's been long time since Levi last time had sex. Years. He was probably at High School or College at the time. He didn't remember which one. It was dirty and disgusting. Thinking about doing it with Eren had brought memories back. It wasn't because of the boy. In fact he would be more than happy to do it with Eren. It was too soon, of course, they weren't even dating. That still didn't mean that Levi hadn't thought about it.  
_Fuck this shit is just like in every single stupid teenage love story._

Eren's pillow was wet from the tears. He didn't care that he was alone. He wasn't scared, he was sad. Everything started so well.  
_Did I do something wrong?_

For the rest of his day Levi couldn't do work. He washed his blanket and pillow, changed his sheets, washed floor of his and Erwin's room and did his laundry.  
"Levi, is everything okay? You seem really stressed."  
"Erwin.... I fucked up."  
"Levi.... what did you do?"  
"I maybe yelled at Eren and... called him disgusting."  
Erwin sighed and pinched the pridge of his nose.  
"I swear it was an accident and I didn't mean to."  
"Did he bring up memories?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Levi it's been years."  
"I know. But I also don't know what to do. Help me Erwin."  
"Well... do you actually like him."  
"Yeah.... no... maybe..."  
"Well, first you have to make up your mind. Secondly you have to talk to him. Then you can ask him out."  
_Ask him out? Oh yeah, Erwin was on date with Eren's yellow coconut friend._

"How was date with that coconut?"  
"Coconut? You mean Armin?"  
"Yeah, that."  
"Pretty good. I asked him to spend night, but he didn't want to."  
"That's sad."  
"Well seems like Eren needs him more than me."  
Levi bit his lips.  
"Erwin, I need to go."  
"Where?"  
"To room 114."  
"Levi...."  
But Levi already left.

Man's pale fist knocked the wooden door. First there was nothing. Then door was opened and boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood on the doorway.  
"Captain, can I help you?"  
"I need to talk with Eren."  
Armin looked inside the room.  
"I don't think he wants to talk to you right now."  
"Arlert, please."  
"Listen Captain. I think you should decide what you want from Eren before you try to talk with him."  
"I..."  
"I don't want my best friend to get hurt."  
Levi swallowed.  
"Take care of him."  
"I will."  
Levi turned on his heels.  
"Captain, don't worry. Eren can't stay angry for someone too long."  
"Thanks Arlert. Good night."  
"Night Captain."  
Armin closed the door behind Levi's back.

"Did he leave already?"  
"Yeah. I told him that you don't wanna talk."  
"Thanks Armin. You are the best."  
Armin smiled and moved to his bed and pulled the covers over him. Both boys laid next to each other.

"Armin, I have being alone, it's the worst."  
"I know."  
"Also, don't tell Mikasa about Levi. She would rip him to pieces."  
"You are right."  
"Armin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we hug?"  
Armin didn't answer. He just pulled Eren into his arms. This was what his best friend needed right now.

 **Erwin:**  
Good night Armin. Sleep well.  
**Armin:**  
Night Erwin.

Armin bit his lip. He wanted to write 'I love you' but decided not to. Then he put his phone away.

 **Captain Ackerman:**  
Good night Eren. Sweet dreams.  
**You have been blocked by** **Eren**.

Armin and Eren fell asleep in each other's arms. This was the time when best friends needed each other the most.

 

 

 

 

To be continued....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 104th squad spending time together and trying to forget every bad thing.  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	10. Well f*ck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I have been busy with school so didn't have time to post anything.
> 
> This chapter contains rape attempt.
> 
> Enjoy new chapter.  
> ~Kiddo

 

It had been a week since Eren talked to Levi last time. Not that it bothered him. Okay who am I lying to, of course it bothered him.  
"Guys, I have great idea!"  
Jean lifted his eyes from his bowl of cereal.  
"Connie, no offense, but your ideas aren't the best."  
"Hey!"  
"I agree with Jean."  
"Of course you do Marco. Guys this is different."  
"Go on then."  
"Well, you know Kevin McLeon from House 2, right?"  
"No."  
"Okay well, he is throwing a party. And I just told him that we are all coming."  
"Why did you so that? I don't wanna go."  
"Too late now Armin."  
"Is it even going to be good party."  
"Kevin promised alcohol."  
"I am in."  
"EREN!"  
Eren just ignored Armin and kept eating his toast.  
"Well, if ocean eyes is coming then I'm coming too. Will you come Marco?"  
"I don't know.... I don't like parties."  
"My sweet baby brother is too scared to come. We are coming, right Krista?"  
"Sure why not."  
"Why you call me baby brother? You are just ten minutes older than me. Fine I will come too."  
Jean high fived Marco.

After little bit of talking everyone, even Armin promised to come.  
"We will see at evening then?"  
"Sure. Lets meet at front of House 1."  
"Okay."

Eren laid on his bed when his phone beeped.  
**Connie has created group chat**  
**Connie has named group chat "104th squad"**  
**Connie:**  
Wassup suckers!!!!!  
**Reiner:**  
We can all suck.  
**Jean:**  
That's gay  
**Ymir:**  
I'm gay  
**Annie:**  
We know.  
**Connie:**  
Decided that we needed group chat.  
**Armin:**  
Great job.  
**Reiner:**  
Where is the party?  
**Connie:**  
Kevin got key to the vacation house of campus.

"Erwin...."  
"Levi stop whining."  
"I don't know what to do. Eren doesn't wanna talk to me."  
"Give him time."  
"That's all I have done so far."

 **Armin sent you picture**  
**Armin:**  
Hanging out at library right now.  
**Erwin:**  
Have fun. Wanna eat lunch together tomorrow?  
**Armin:**  
Sure

"Tck.... why are you smiling like an idiot?"  
"Because I'm gonna have lunch with Armin."  
Levi rested his forehead against his work desk.

 **Captain Ackerman:**  
I'm so sorry Eren.  
**Your message can't be send**

Mikasa laid on Eren's bed and turned on some music. First thing that started to play from her Bluetooth speaker was Shake It Off by Taylor Swift. Armin turned to look at Mikasa.  
"I didn't know you listened this stuff?"  
"Usually I don't. Annie listens it."  
"You two are becoming close."  
"Yeah."  
Mikasa smiled while scrolling her phone.  
"Woah, it's been long time since you smiled last time. Is there something you are not telling to us?"  
"Oh please. I tell you everything."  
"Riiight. Like you told us when you started to paint your nails."  
Eren pointed red polish on her nails.  
"Stop whining Eren."

Armin, Eren, Jean and Marco changed to their outfits while Mikasa played some more music.

Armin was wearing wine red off shoulders crop top, with white flowers on it. He also had light blue high waisted jeans.  
Eren had black crop top, blue jeans that had holes on knees and red flannel around his waist.

Jean put on Nirvana's black t-shirt, black jeans, silver chain belt with his combat boots.  
Marco was wearing beige jeans with light blue button down t-shirt.

Mikasa herself had dark blue jeans and sheer black shirt that showed her black bra underneath.

"How do I look?"  
"Eren, you look fine."  
"Are we ready to go?"  
"Yeah, I think we are."  
All five entered to the hall, walked down stairs and outside.

There was already Connie, Reiner, Annie and Sasha waiting them.  
"Took you long enough?"  
Eren showed his tongue to Reiner.  
"Beauty takes time."  
Jean smirked.  
"But Eren, Mikasa was ready before us. Making ugly look descend takes more time."  
"Shut up horse face."  
"Guyyyss... stop fighting."  
Armin pointed at them.

Finally Krista and Ymir came to them.  
"Let's go then."  
They walked after Connie who knew where vacation house was.

Boy with shawed head knocked on the wooden door. First there was nothing. Then red haired boy opened the door.  
"Hi Kevin."  
"Hi Connie."  
Everybody walked inside.  
"Kevin, this is my group of friends. Armin, Jean, Marco, Mikasa, Sasha, Krista, Eren, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt and Annie. Guys this is Kevin."  
"Nice to meet you all. Please, you can go inside, dj is already there and drinks are in fridge and on the table."  
When they made their way inside. Kevin grabbed Eren's wrist. Eren turned to him.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab it so hard. Kevin McLeon."  
"Oh, don't worry. Eren Yeager, nice to meet you."  
Boys shook hands. Kevin lifted Eren's hand on air and kissed the back of it. Eren felt himself blushing.  
"You are prettier than I have heard."  
"People talk about me...?"  
"Some of them. Just the ones that think you are beautiful."  
"Well... thank you."  
"No problem. Come with me, lets get some drinks."  
"Sure, sounds nice."  
"Inside there was disco and neon lights, music boosted from the stereos and there was people dancing and holding those red cups, you know those ones that you see in movies.

Kevin holds cup for Eren.  
"We have red punch. It has cranberry juice, strawberries and tequila."  
"Sounds good."  
Kevin poured some of the punch in Eren's cup. It tasted just cranberry juice with strawberries.  
"Eren, what are you doing."  
"What does it look like Armin? I'm drinking."  
"Come to dance with me and Mikasa."  
"Later."  
"Eren..."  
"I will come soon Armin."  
Eren turns back to Kevin.  
"More punch?"  
"Sure."

After third cup of punch Eren didn't know what time it was. He danced to the songs with Mikasa abd Armin. They had great time together. Same time he looked around the room. Marco was dancing and Jean was almost pressed against him while he also danced. Connie and Sasha were obviously drunk and making some weird dance moves. Reiner, Bert and Annie were leaning against wall and drinking.  
"I'M GONNA GET SOMETHING MORE TO DRINK!"  
Armin nodded to him.

Eren poured some more punch in his cup and turned around. Things that he saw almost made him pour his drink on the floor. There was his sister, kissing Annie. Front of everyone. Except only Eren and Armin noticed and changed looks. Other thing.... kids snorting some powder from the table.  
_Are they doing drugs? What kind of party is this?_

"Eren."  
"Oh... hi Kevin..."  
"Eren, this is my good friend James."  
"Nice to meet you Eren."  
Blonde boy with grey hoodie shook hands with Eren.  
"You too..., but have I seen you somewhere?"  
"Probably not. I'm on second year."  
"Oh..."  
"Wanna dance with me Eren?"  
"Sure, why not."

Eren basically pressed himself against James. His ass against James' pelvis. James' hot breath against the back of his neck. It's full of lust and want.  
_If only Levi would see me now..._  
Eren turns around. While dancing there is James' leg rubbing against his crotch.  
"Eren, you are so hot."  
"I know."  
Suddenly there was James' fully lips on Eren's. Kiss was wet and it dripped with lust and salvia. James' tongue came inside Eren's mouth. Blonde pressed hardly against Eren. It forced him to step backwards untill his back was against the wall. They took some side steps to left until they were on hall. James kept kissing him.

There was sound of opening belt. Eren broke the make out session.  
"You are too fast. I don't want that yet."  
James belt hit the floor. He kissed Eren's neck and his hands were all over brunette's abs.  
"J-James... wait..."  
James hands opened the button of Eren's jeans and unzipped the zipper. They stopped kissing. There was horror in Eren's eyes.  
_I'm gonna be raped... This can't happen..._

Eren tried to push James away, but he was stronger and his hands traveled inside Eren's jeans.  
"No... James, please... don't do this..."  
Eren's eyes started to water.  
"This is payback Eren. You took big amount of my stuff and now you are gonna pay it with your body."  
_His stuff...? THE PILLS IN THE TOILET! That's where I have seen him!_  
"Well fuck you James!"  
"No but I am going to fuck you Eren."  
Jeans fell on Eren's ankles along with his boxers. Hot hands were all over his body. James lifted Eren's legs on the air. Tears fell on Eren's cheeks, he was pressed against the wall, there was no way out, he squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the pain.

_Oh god... please.... not like this...._

James never had chance to took Eren's virginity. Door fly open an short figure ran forwards. He threw James across the room and catch Eren on his arms. Eren cried against Levi’s shoulder.  
"Shhhh... Eren, it's allright..."  
Levi stroke those chocolte colored locks of hair. Then he wrapped his jacket around Eren.  
"Wait here Erwin and I have to stop this party."  
Eren just nodded.

Levi carried Eren all the way back to House 1, but not in room 114, but in room 101. He slowly let Eren stand on his own. Eren sniffed and let Levi's jacket fall on the floor. James was gone, but he could still feel touch of those warm hands on his skin. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.  
"Please Levi, erase those bad memories for me..."  
Levi hold Eren from his waist. Cold silver eyes looked the teal ones. Then thin lips slowly started to kiss Eren's. Levi started kissing slowly and gently, but soon kisses got faster and rough. His hands felt cool and calming on Eren's body. Levi lifted Eren little and pressed him against wall. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi. Levi sucked the skin on Eren's neck and collarbone.  
"L-Levi...."  
Levi kissed Eren's lips once more.  
"Wait Eren... I don't want to take you like this. Not after what happened tonight, not against some wall, not when you are drunk. I want it to happen on your bed, after a good date, when you actually want it."  
_This man..._  
"Levi..."  
Man let Eren down carefully.  
"Undress."  
"What?"  
"After this night I won't let you sleep alone."  
Eren lifted his crop top slowly and let it fall on the floor. Then his jeans hit the ground.He felt embarrassed being almost naked in front of Levi.

Levi pulled the blanket aside.  
"Get on there."  
"But... I'm dirty..."  
"I don't give a damn."  
Eren laid on Levi's bed. What he didn't expect wad man taking off his own clothes. This first time Eren saw his body. Levi had amazing six pack and pale skin, on his right side was old scar. Levi laid on his bed, next to Eren.

Even on Levi's bed under the blanket Eren didn't feel safe. It was comfortable and warm. Man next to him was strong and ready to protect him. He was scared. His body trembled. He wanted to say something... anything.  
"Levi..."  
He didn't have to say no more.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him against his chest. Eren's head rested on Levi's neck. Man slowly stroke Eren's hair and kissed his forehead.  
"Shhh... sleep... everything will be better tomorrow."  
There was no more tears. Eren knew he was safe. He slowly let his eyes close. He fell asleep in Levi's arms.

 

 

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Aftermath of Kevin's party, Levi goes after James and what were those pills on toilet?  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	11. There is always light after darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy new chapter  
> ~Kiddo

 

Eren slowly started to open his eyes. World around him seemed fussy and he felt dizzy. His head and throat hurt. Two strong arms were holding him as little spoon.  
_Where am I... what happened last night....?_  
Memories of James and Kevin started to come back.  
"Morning..."  
Raspy voice said against his ear. Then two thin lips kissed the side of his neck. Eren turned on his back and then to his other side. Levi's hair still looked perfect even after sleeping.

Levi moved some of Eren's chocolate brown hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Actually... really bad and my head hurts."  
"According to your friends you drunk a lot. Must be pain in the ass hangover.  
Eren nuzzled against his chest.  
"Still this is the best morning of my life."  
For long moment they cuddled each others.  
"Levi?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Doesn't it bothered you that I'm dirty and in your bed?"  
"Not that much."

They kissed slowly and gently. Eren closed his eyes, rested his head against Levi's neck and his hands were crossed on man's chest.  
"Breakfast?"  
"Yeah... that would be nice."  
"I will go get us something."  
Bed felt so empty when Levi got up. Eren rolled to his stomach.

Levi put on grey college pants and black t-shirt. It wasn't as formal and fitted that his clothes usually were, but he looked just as good.  
"Is there something wrong with my Sunday outfit?"  
"Wha...?"  
"You were staring."  
"No. It looks really good."  
Levi leaned over to kiss his forehead.  
"Stay here while I'm away. Also if I was you I would check my phone. It buzzed all night."

After Levi had left Eren took his phone from his jeans pocket.

**You have 47 new messages**

**Mikasa:**  
EREN WHERE ARE YOU?  
**Mikasa:**  
IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?  
**Mikasa:**  
Eren!  
**Mikasa:**  
Please tell me you are okay!  
**Mikasa:**  
EREN WHERE ARE YOU!!

 **104th squad**  
**Bertolt:**  
Is everybody ok?  
**Connie:**  
Alive...  
**Ymir:**  
Alive and had good sex.  
**Krista:**  
YMIR!!!!  
**Jean:**  
Marco and I are fine.  
**Mikasa:**  
Does someone know where Eren is?  
**Reiner:**  
Nope

 **Captain Ackerman tried to sent you messages**  
**You unblocked Captain Ackerman**  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Where are you brat?  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Are you at Vacation House?  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
Get out of that party!  
**Captain Ackerman:**  
That's it. I'm going to get you.

 **Armin:**  
Eren are you alright?  
**Armin:**  
Erwin and Levi rushed in.  
**Armin:**  
Erwin walks me back to our room  
**Armin:**  
Where are you?  
**Armin:**  
Do you know where Jean and Marco are?  
**Armin:**  
You should text Mikasa. She is worried.  
**Armin:**  
Erwin is spending the night with me.  
**Armin:**  
He and I... it was my first time. He was amazing Eren...  
Eren smiled himself.

 **Eren:**  
Mikasa I'm fine. I'm with Levi.

Levi opened the door while holding tray full of food. He closed the door behind him.  
"Who is this beauty laying on my bed?"  
"Guilty."  
Eren giggled and sat up.

Levi put the tray on the bed.  
"Are you fine with us eating on the bed? Food will get on it."  
"I can change the sheets later."  
Levi undressed back to his boxers and sat next to Eren.  
"Why are you undressing?"  
"Well I thought that we could eat together and then get shower... together."  
"That sounds nice."  
Levi took glass of water and pill.  
"Take those. It will help your hangover."  
"Thanks."  
Eren took pill and drank whole glass of water. Levi took a piece of toast and put some butter, cheese ham and egg on it.  
"Eat it."  
"Thank you."  
Eren started to eat his toast while Levi drank some tea and made toast for himself.

After eating they took two towels and hurried forwards shower. They looked kind cute while walking. They held hands, Eren giggled and even Levi smiled.

Eren took of his boxers. He felt truly embarrassed. Levi pulled him in one shower.  
"Hey.. is everything alright."  
"Yeah... it's just.... I have never been so naked in front of you. I'm embarrassed."  
"If it helps you, I promise I won't look. Even if it's going to be hard, when you are so beautiful in front of me."  
"Stop saying that."  
"But it is true. I laid my eyes on you the day I saw you laying on this exact same floor after you slipped."  
Levi held Eren from the back of his head and kissed him. Warm water ran down on Eren's body. Levi was so close to him, but not making him uncomfortable or pressing him anyway. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.  
_This is how I want to spend the rest of my life..._

 **104th squad**  
**Armin:**  
Meeting at our room at 15 minutes. Erwin has something to tell us.

Eren and Levi arrived in room 114 hand to hand, but when they went inside Levi let go. There was yet again that cold expression on his face. Eren sat next to Armin on boy's bed.

"Eren, are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Everything is fine Armin."

They were again in really familiar situation when everyone was sitting on beds.  
"What is the meaning of this meeting?"  
Jean crossed his arms. Erwin sighed.  
"We need to talk about the party and about those drugs that Eren found."  
Everyone turned to look at Eren. Levi sat next to him and pleased his hand on boy's shoulder.  
"You don't need to talk about what happened to you, if you don't want to."  
"No, it's fine."

"Apparently Kevin didn't know that James had something to do with drugs. Boy didn't even know that someone dealed them at there. I asked this yesterday, but I need to ask this again. Did someone of you take any kind of drugs or pills or anything?"  
There was dead silence.  
"Good, because if you did it would be our first priority to get tests to know what kind of drugs they were. How many of you took alcohol?"  
Everyone except Armin and Marco lifted their hands.  
"Are you all okay? Where did you guys sleep? Are you sure you didn't have unprotected sex with anyone? I know where Armin and Eren slept but where were the rest of you?"  
Armin blushed and leaned closer to Eren.  
"I was with Marco at his room."  
"Me and Bertolt were in our room, so was Connie."  
"Sasha, Annie and I were also in our room."  
"So were me and Krista."  
"Good. Now... Eren."  
Eren looked at Erwin.  
"I know what happened before Levi rushed in. Can you talk about it?"  
Eren swallowed.  
"Well... I was really drunk. I talked with Kevin who introduced me to this James guy. I was sure I had seen him before, but I was drunk and couldn't remember. He said we haven't met before. He asked me to dance with me. We danced..."  
"Well what I saw was you basically throwing yourself on to him..."  
Eren bit his lip to Reiner's comment.  
"Well... Yeah, but it didn't mean that I wanted to... Then he started to kiss me. Before I knew it I was pressed against the wall. He started to touch me.... I tried to fight back but I couldn't... he was just trying to enter... when Levi rushed in..."

Levi held Eren close while boy sobbed against white button down shirt.  
"Eren... if you want to take this to upper level and try to get him in jail from rape attempt we will help you. It's just that it is your word against his. You were drunk and lusting after him... there isn't much evidence to help you."  
"Forget that Erwin. I will rip that asshole into pieces."  
"Levi..."  
"What?"  
"We don't know where this James guy is."  
"WHAT?!"  
"He escaped from the party and didn't sleep at his room. No one has seen him at campus after yesterday."  
"Then I will find him."

"Erwin, you said that you had new information about those pills that Eren found."  
"Ah, yes my love."  
Armin blushed even more than before.  
"Hanji found out what they are."  
"What."  
"Date rape drugs called rohypnol, it's colorless when dissolved on drink and it doesn't have taste or smell. It makes user sleepy and forget things happening around them."  
Everybody looked terrified.  
"Who would need so much of it?"  
"We don't know yet."

"You can go back to your rooms. Be careful."  
Most of people from the room left. There was only Eren, Levi, Armin, Erwin, Mikasa, Annie, Jean and Marco. Armin walked to Erwin and wrapped his hands around man's torso.  
"Erwin, I'm scared..."  
"I know... I know."  
"Hey Arlert."  
Armin turned to Levi.  
"Erwin says you are smarter than most of the people. Are you good with technology also?"  
"I am more of a book person, but maybe I can help.."  
"I need you to track me phone."  
"I know how to do that."  
"Do it as fast as you can."  
"Levi, what are you gonna do?"  
"I am going after that James guy. And then I am going to end him."

"You can't be serious Levi!"  
"Eren. Don't you see. I'm doing this for you."  
"Why?"  
"He hurt you Eren."  
"I don't need you going after some college student. I want you to hold me, kiss me, love me, I want things to be like this morning."  
Levi sighed.  
"Okay. I won't go after him."  
"Thank you."

Next night Eren and Armin were going to sleep with Erwin and Levi.  
"Why can't we sleep at the same room with Jean and Marco."  
"We can't protect you if we sleep in different rooms."  
"Eren, go brush your teeth, I will change the sheets."  
"Awww... but those smell like you."  
"Because they are dirty."  
"Fine... fine..."  
Eren left the room with his toothbrush.  
"Did you find it?"  
"Yeah, the phone isn't located too far away. I sent you the codes to your phone."  
"Thanks Arlert. Erwin was right, you can do anything."  
Armin just smiled when Eren came back.

That night Armin slept between wall and Erwin. Man was wrapped around him as a big spoon. Same time Eren and Levi slept in each others arms making sure no one was going to take the other away. What they didn't realize was that dark storm cloud that was slowly cowering whole campus underneath it.

 

 

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: What happened to Armin, Mikasa, Jean and Marco after the party?  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	12. Night when no one was alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex. You can skip this chapter or just Armin's night part, if you don't want read it.
> 
> Enjoy new chapter.  
> ~Kiddo

Armin's night:   
Armin didn't see Eren anymore. Just moment ago he was dancing.   
  
**Armin:  
** Eren are you alright?   
  
There was no answer. Armin turned around. Even Mikasa wasn't there anymore. People pushed him around and felt like room was getting smaller and smaller. In horror he was searching his phone. Armin need to sit against the wall. Trembling hands were able to start the call to Erwin.   
  
_ Beep-beep-beep.   
_ "Armin! Hey!"   
"E-Erwin..."   
"Where are you? Can't hear you well. Music is too loud."   
"Erwin... save me please."   
"Where are you?"   
"At vacation house... I can't breath... people are so close.."   
"Stay there, it won't take long."   
"Get Levi... I think Eren is in big danger..."   
"I will be there soon. Just breath okay?"   
"Okay."   
  
Armin rested his forehead on his knees. Music was loud around him, but he couldn't hear it. He could only hear his own heart beat and the sound of his own breath. He looked at his phone. Eren still hadn't answered him.   
  
Door opened other side of the room. Armin lifted his head to look at there. Erwin and Levi rushed in and split up. Armin wanted to scream Erwin's name but he couldn't.   
  
**Armin:  
** Erwin and Levi rushed in.   
  
_ I hope Eren is okay...   
_ "There you are."   
Erwin wrapped his hands around Armin and held him tightly.   
"It's okay. Everything is okay. Anything bad won't happen to you."   
Finally Armin could hear clearly everything around him.   
"Go outside and stay there. I will find Levi and we will stop the party."   
"Okay."   
  
Armin sat on the stairs outside of Vacation House. First seem like nothing happened, but then suddenly music stopped. Then there was silence and big group of people came out from the door. Then more people. And more. And more.   
  
"Hey. Let's go. I will walk you to your room."   
Armin looked up at Erwin who stood right in front of him.   
"Thanks."   
"No problem."   
Armin looked at his phone while walking next to Erwin.   
_ Eren still hasn't replied...   
_   
**Armin:  
** Erwin walks me back to our room.   
**Armin:  
** Where are you?   
  
Armin put his phone back in his pocket. Erwin took one of his hands.   
"Is everything alright?"   
"No.... did you or Levi find Eren?"   
"Levi did..."   
"And?"   
"Levi promised to take care of him."   
"Erwin... what is wrong with him?"   
"One guy almost raped him..."   
"WHAT?!"   
"Armin it's okay. Levi stopped him."   
Armin just looked at his feet. They stopped front of the door of room 114. Armin started to search his keys. Then he turned the key in lock and stepped inside. Erwin closed the door behind him.   
"Armin... promise me something..."   
"Anything."   
"Don't go in those parties anymore. If something had happened to you... if someone had tried to rape you... I wouldn't know what to do..."   
Erwin's warm hands were cupping Armin's cheeks. Man kissed him. It was sweet kiss, Armin closed his eyes. Felt like everything bad in the world just disappeared and time around them stopped.   
  
"Do you know where your other roommate is?"   
"No I don't."   
Armin opened his phone.   
  
**Armin:  
** Do you know where Jean and Marco are?   
  
**Mikasa:  
** ARMIN!!   
**Mikasa:  
** DO YOU KNOW WHERE EREN IS RIGHT NOW?!   
**Armin:  
** No I don't.   
  
**Armin:  
** You should text Mikasa. She is worried.   
  
Armin and Erwin waited for half and hour. Then Armin started to change into his pajamas.   
"I don't think Jean is coming back tonight."   
"You are right. You can leave, I will just go to sleep."   
Armin pulled up his night shorts. Erwin stood behind him.   
"Or I could spend my night here..."   
Erwin's warm breath was right next to Armin's ear and warm hands rubbed his shoulders.   
"You could?"   
"Yeah... I don't like the idea of you sleeping alone."   
Armin took his phone from the table.   
  
**Armin:  
** Erwin is spending the night with me.   
  
Then he put the phone back.   
"That would be nice."   
Armin smiled and rubbed his feet together.   
"Then I will."   
  
Erwin stepped closer to Armin. Two large hands rested on slim waist. Armin's arms wrapped around Erwin's neck. That kiss wasn't like their other kisses. It had passion and want. Erwin's tongue pushed inside Armin's mouth. Saliva dripped down on boy's chin. Erwin made him take three steps back. Then he fell. Bed under him bounced a little. Their eyes met. Both of Erwin's hands were on both sides of Armin. Then he leaned down and they kissed again. Armin blushed and his eyes closed. Erwin pulled away little.   
"Are you okay with this? You sure you want this?"   
"Yeah..."   
"And you aren't drunk or anything?"   
"No..."   
"Okay. You know you can back away anytime, right?"   
"Yeah..."   
Erwin pulled Armin's shirt off, then his own. He kissed his lips, then chin, then neck. Armin closed his eyes when he felt mouth slightly sucking the skin on his neck. There was hand pulling down his shorts and boxers.   
_ This is gonna happen... oh world... this is gonna happen...   
_   
"Say if you don't like something."   
"Okay."   
Erwin sucked his left nipple. Armin let out a moan. Then he brought his hands on his mouth.   
"Don't cover your mouth. You sound so beautiful. Would you let me hear?"   
Armin put his hands on Erwin's back and let out another moan when mouth sucked his right nipple.    
"Armin?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Do you have any lube here? I hove some in my room, but I don't want to leave you here."   
"I don't... but Jean might have. Check out his night stand locker."   
Erwin stood up and walked to the night stand. He opened the locker and took tiny bottle in his hand.He threw it on the bed and took of his jeans and boxers. Armin looked slightly up.   
  
Erwin's dick was already hard and dripping little bit. It made Armin harder.   
"Liking what you see?"   
"Uh.. I.... yeah, but is that going to fit?"   
"Don't worry. I will make sure it's painless."   
Armin swallowed. Erwin bent down and took wrapper from his jeans pocket.   
"What is that?"   
"A condom."   
"Oh.."   
Armin laid back down and looked at the roof. Erwin laid above him and kissed his lips. Then Armin felt fingers and something cold between his buttcheeks.   
  
Erwin's fingers made circles around his hole.   
"I'm going to push one finger in."   
Then there was pressure and pain. Armin squeezed sheet inside his fist. Erwin pushed it inside slowly and then pulled back a little. Than he pushed it back in. Soon pain was gone, Armin didn't enjoy it yet but it didn't hurt.

"You are so beautiful. You don't know what you do to me."

  
"Can I add second finger?"   
Armin just nodded. For moment Erwin took away his finder. Then suddenly there was two fingers pushing inside and the pain was back.   
"It burns...."   
"I know, just breath. I will go slow. Say if you want to stop."   
Armin bit his teeth together as long as fingers moved. Then when they couldn't move deeper Erwin stopped. He let Armin get used to it.   
"It still hurts..."   
"Do you want to stop?"   
"No..."   
  
Erwin's fingers did scissoring movements and stretched Armin from inside. There was moment of pain and burning, but it was quickly gone. No more pain this time it was just the pleasure.    
"Do you feel ready."   
"Yeah I am ready."   
Erwin pulled away. He put on the condom, and added some lube on it and on Armin's butthole.   
"I will do it slowly."   
"I trust you."   
There was something warm and hard against his hole. Then Erwin started to push in slowly. Burning and pain was back. It made Armin pull the sheets. He bit his bottom lip. Pain lasted long, or at least if felt like forever. When Erwin stopped Armin could relax and breath.   
"The tip is in. How do you feel."   
"Honestly.... it hurts a lot."   
"You wanna stop?"   
"No! I really want this."   
"We don't have to go all the way tonight."   
"But I really, really want to."   
  
Erwin started to push again. It still hurt, but Armin just bit his lip.   
_I don't want stop... it will feel good soon.... it will... **  
**_   
And it did. Erwin hit the bottom. It made Armin gasp.   
"Did I hurt you."   
"No, no it just... felt weird... everything feels weird."   
"I will make you feel good if you want to..."   
"Yes."   
Erwin pulled back. When there was only tip left he pushed back in. First everything was slow. It sure felt weird. Erwin changed the angle he was pushing little by little. Every push felt the same. Then....   
"Hyaa!!"   
"There..."   
Erwin hit the same spot again. Armin put his hands to Erwin's back. Next thrust was faster.   
"Ah! Erwin... oh god!"   
"Doesn't hurt anymore."   
"Feels so good!!"   
Erwin lifted Armin's legs on his shoulders and thrusted again. Thrusts started to get faster and harder.   
"So... good! Erwin!"   
Erwin kissed Armin's lips hungrily.   
"You are so good Armin. So tight."   
"Erwin... more!"   
  
Erwin slammed back in. Armin wrapped his hands around his neck and hold on tightly. Both of them were covered with sweat and precum.   
"Erwin! I think... I'm close!"   
"I'm too... come for me Armin!"   
Erwin thrusted in one last time and came in the condom. Armin came all over his stomach. He fly backwards and slammed on mattress. His back arched and his toes curled on sheets. He let out moan that was almost a  scream.    
  
Erwin pulled out and laid next to Armin. They were both panting and sweating but it didn't matter.   
"I love you Erwin..."   
"I love you too Armin."   
"How do you feel?"   
"Little sore, but it was amazing."   
"So maybe you can think maybe letting me be your boyfriend."   
"Oh.... yes! Yes! Yes!"   
  
They slept next night in Armin's bed. Erwin held him from behind and nuzzled against pale neck and blonde hair.   
  
Jean and Marco's night:   
Jean danced next to Marco. He had cup full of beer in his hand that was wrapped around Marco's neck. They yelled over music for each other.   
"This song is the best... right Marco?!"   
"Never heard it before!"   
"It's still good!"   
They kept dancing.   
"Wanna beer Marco?!"   
"I don't really..."   
"Nah... come on man! One sip!"   
"I really don't want to..!"   
"Fine no then!"   
  
Suddenly music stopped. Commander Erwin was standing next to DJ set-up.   
"This party is over! Go to your rooms!"   
Marco helped Jean out. Boy was so drunk he could barely stand.   
"Okay, we are gonna go slow. I will help you to your room."   
"Dude... I wanna sleep in your bed."   
"Jean, you have your own bed."   
"But it doesn't have you in it..."   
"You seriously are too drunk."   
"And you are too cute..."   
"You would hate yourself on the morning if you knew what you said."   
"I wouldn't...."   
  
When they finally get in Marco's room there was no one. They both fell on Marco's bed, Jean on his back and Marco on his stomach. They laid there halfway on the bed, their legs out.   
"You have freckles..."   
"I know."   
"They are like stars at the night sky..."   
"Is that so...?"   
Marco was sure he was blushing. Jean didn't get to see that because he had already fell asleep.  
  
Mikasa's night:   
Eren left get some more to drink. Mikasa was again dancing alone with Armin. She didn't see her other friends anywhere.    
Oh wait that’s Annie coming this way.   
“Hey.”   
“Hi.”   
“Cool party.”   
“It's okay I guess.”   
Annie held her cup front of Mikasa.   
“Want some punch?”   
“Sure.”    
Mikasa drank from Annie's cup. There was hint of the taste of Annie's cherry chapstick on the cup. Disco lights changed between red, purple and blue.   
_ Has she always been that pretty? Maybe I shouldn't think that.... oh fuck it!    
_   
Mikasa stepped closer and kissed Annie on the lips. Other girl wasn't even at shock. She closed her eyes and kissed her back. Soon they were on full on make out session.   
  
Suddenly there was no music anymore and someone put on normal lights. Mikasa pulled away and looked at the DJ set-up. Erwin Smith was standing there.   
"This party is over! Go to your rooms!"   
Mikasa rushed out with Annie and big group of people. She didn't see Armin or Eren. She took her phone from her pocket.   
  
**Mikasa:  
** EREN WHERE ARE YOU?   
**Mikasa:  
** IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?   
  
Annie stroke Mikasa's arm.   
"Are you okay?"   
"No... I don't know where Eren or Armin is. What if they are hurt?"   
"I'm sure they are fine. We should walk to our room and you can try to text them."   
  
Mikasa walked with Annie. Even after 15minutes there was nothing about Eren.   
  
**Mikasa:  
** Eren!   
**Mikasa:  
** Please tell me you are okay!   
  
They reached House 3 after biggest group of girls who left the party. Mikasa walked behind Annie and waited Eren to response.   
  
**Mikasa:  
** ARMIN!!   
**Mikasa:  
** DO YOU KNOW WHERE EREN IS RIGHT NOW?!   
  
Armin responded right away.   
  
**Armin:  
** No I don't.   
  
"What's wrong? You look worried."   
"Still nothing about Eren... he was really drunk at the party..."   
"I'm sure he is fine. Do you think Captain Ackerman would leave him alone like that?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"I saw him coming with Commander Smith. He probably went to look for Eren.   
  
**Mikasa:  
** EREN WHERE ARE YOU!!   
  
Annie laid on her bed with her jeans and bra on. Mikasa laid next to her.   
"Do you think world would ever accept us like we are?"   
"I don't know. World is a cruel place with cruel people. Feelings are meaningless."   
"Sometimes I hope we could just leave this planet and go look for the stars."   
"Maybe someday, but not today."   
  
Both turned to look at each other. Annie spoke first.  
"This would never work."   
"Right."   
"If my would father hear about this..."   
"I know."   
"Your father wouldn't accept us either..."   
"He wouldn't..."   
"Why do we listen them?"   
"We don't."   
There they kissed under pale moonlight...   


 

  
  
To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:104th squad in trouble yet again.  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	13. Falling deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter?! What is this?! Okay long story short. I post one chapter today even tho it isn't my normal posting day. Don't worry I will still post two more chapters this week.  
> I made Eren and Connie DC hoes and Erwin and Armin are cute Marvel couple...  
> Enjoy new chapter, leave comment and kudos if you feel like it  
> ~Kiddo

  
And so Monday came and everybody was back to classes. Eren sat in Greek classroom with Armin, fifteen minutes before Greek History class.   
"How are you holding up?"   
"Better. I just don't want to think about Saturday night."   
"I understand."   
"Sooo... how are things with Erwin?"   
"He is amazing. Kind, loving, caring..."   
  
__ Beep-beep   
"Wait a second."   
"Sure."   
Armin took his phone from his messenger bag.   
  
**Erwin:**  
Enjoy your evening. Love you.   
**Armin:**  
You too, work hard. Love you too.   
  
Armin showed his phone to Eren.   
"Aww... That's so cute. I wish that Levi would say that he loves me."   
"He will. Just... give him some time."   
"EREN YEAGER!!"   
"Oh god..."   
"You have been avoiding me since yesterday morning!! We need to talk!"   
"Mikasa... I am not in the mood."   
"Not in the mood?! NOT IN THE MOOD!? Eren you were almost raped and you jump in bed with that... that.. short.... man!"   
"Could you scream louder?! First of all, I don't want to talk about what happened in the party. Secondly I didn't just jump in bed with him, we just slept."   
"Eren I'm your sister. What happened to us?"   
"Prison changed me..."   
"Eren, it's school. Not prison."   
"Shut up Armin."   
"Okay, whatever."   
Eren looked at the window.   
  
"Look Mikasa. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you. You have been busy with your new friends."   
"New friends?"   
"You know.... Annie."   
"Oh...her. Eren I'm always here for you. Now remove your bag so I can sit next to you."   
  
"I fucking hate history... it's sooooo boooring..."   
"Someone of us enjoy it."   
"Oh... sorry Armin."   
"It's fine. Let's grab some dinner."   
"Sure, why not."   
  
  
At the cafeteria there was already Jean and Connie on one table.   
"Dare to sit?"   
"Of course."   
Armin, Eren and Mikasa sat next to two boys.   
"Have you seen anyone else today?"   
"Just Reiner. He was at the same literature class with me, but I don't know where he went."   
Eren nodded and started to eat his dinner.    
  
Suddenly Marco rushed in half running. He placed his bag and news paper on the table.   
"What is that?"   
"This weeks school news paper. I just got it out of print. Even we are there."   
Marco turned couple of pages. There was title: 'Autumn's first party crashed'. Under that there was huge picture of people leaving Vacation House. You could see Armin sitting on the stairs.   
"Here is the other one."   
There was second photo. It had people dancing and you could see Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean and Marco there.   
  
"What does the article  say?"   
"Nothing about Eren if that's what you are asking. Just something about Kevin and Erwin. Oh and it said that no one seemed to know how Erwin and Levi knew about the party."   
Armin swallowed.   
__ Oh boy...   
"But new paper isn't the reason I'm excited."   
"What is it then?"   
"Well Jean, my friend. I got my first article."   
"That's amazing. What is it going to be about?"   
"It's going to be about art club and supporting young artists. And I want you opinion Jean."   
"Mine? Why?"   
"Because you are part of the art club and you are good at drawing."   
"Jean can draw?!!"   
"Eren don't yell, you idiot."   
Eren just showed his tongue to Jean.   
"Yeah, he can draw."   
"Marco..."   
"What? It's truth."   
  
Marco took some salad, salmon and potatoes on his plate and sat next to everybody else. They were silent for long moment.   
"Are you three going to go in any clubs? I mean I have art club and Marco is in News paper club."   
"Well... they have Asian Culture club..."   
"What? Are you going to be general Asian girl?"   
"No... just pointing out. They also have archery club..."   
"You haven't even tried archery before."   
"Yeah..."   
Mikasa kept eating her soup and didn't say anything after that.   
"I was thinking about book club... or chess club... or, or math club.... or, or, or comic club..."   
"Armin... are you going to start all of those?"   
"Maybe..."   
"But that will take all your time. You barely have time for us now."   
Eren looked sadly at his plate.   
"Oh Eren, I always have time for you."   
Eren smiled a little.   
"Eren what are you going to do?"   
"I don't know."   
"Not at all?"   
"No."   
"You have to have some interests... anything."   
"Maybe... drama club or movie club..."   
"Oh, movie club sounds fun. Should I come too?"   
"Armin no. Four is enough."   
"Armin yes."   
"Armin NO."   
"Armin YES."   
"Oh I give up..."   
"What about you Connie?"   
"Oh.. someone said something about comic club..."   
"I didn't know you liked comics..."   
"I like superheroes... and pictures..."   
"Dc or Marvel?"   
"Dc."   
"That's my man! Did you hear Armin. He is now my right hand Dc hoe."   
"Marvel is better anyway."   
"No way."   
"Yes way."   
"Oh Armin. Did you know that Erwin has Marvel sheets?"   
"WHAAT?!!"   
  
**Armin:**  
You have marvel sheets and never told me?!   
**Erwin:**  
Who told you that?   
**Armin:**  
Eren.   
**Erwin:**  
Of course... Yes, I have marvel sheets...   
**Armin:**  
This is exactly why I love you! <3   
**Erwin:**   
Oookay... I don't understand this, but I love you too <3   
  
Everybody was ready to leave after placing their trays to dish. Reiner and Bertolt rushed in the cafeteria.   
"Wow you look rough. Did you run 5 miles or something?"   
"There is something you need to see... like right now!”

“What is it?”

“No time to explain. Just follow.”

“O-okay?”

Group ran behind Reiner and bertolt forwards House 1. They reached the stairs and hurried to second floor. Then they ran on the hall and stopped right in front of room 114’s door.

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

 

Everybody looked at each others. Slowly Jean placed his hand on the handle and pushed. Slowly door opened. Everyone just stared the sight. Window was open and white curtains swing on the wind. Every single item in the room was either thrown away or turned around. Even their phone charges had been ripped from power point.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!”

“Who did this?”

“We don’t know. We heard some weird sounds from your room and we thought that you were there. Bertolt knocked to your door to ask you if you are okay and wanted to come to dinner with us. Then the door opened and we saw this.”

Jean, Armin and Eren started to search their things.

“Someone took my book I just bought….”

“Which book was it?”

“El Narco: Inside Mexico’s Criminal Insurgency.”

“Who would want that?”

“Armin…”

“True…”

“No one took anything from me. At least nothing seems to be missing.”

“Well good for you! I can’t find my laptop!”

 

“What are you brats screaming? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ROOM?!”

Levi was standing next to Reiner and Bertolt on the doorway.

“We didn’t do anything Captain. We found it that way.”

“Didn’t you lock the door?”   
“I swear, I made sure it was…”

“Are you sure Kirstein?”

“100 percents.”

“Okay. Is anything missing?”

“My book and Eren’s laptop.”

“They took them?”

“Yeah….”

“Why would they do that?”

Everyone looked at Connie.

“I mean here is your wallets and Jean’s laptop. Why didn’t they take them?”

“Is there any reason why they took them?”

“What was the book about?”

“Mexican criminals, mostly drug dealers. Eren usually reads news on his laptop. I borrow it sometimes to search information and I… made one project to Captain Ackerman with it…”

“What project?”

Levi met Eren’s eyes. 

“Some tracking…”

Eren crossed his arm and tap the floor with his foot.

“This is about James, isn’t it?”

“Maybe…”

“Levi, why?”

“I said I will rip that asshole into pieces.”

“No you won’t.”

“Yes I will, also we need to find that guy. He was dealing drugs on campus.”

 

“How they even got in here?”

“One probably came from window and opened the door for other or others.”

“How is possible no one saw or heard anything?”

“We don’t know.”

Eren stroke his arm and sat on Jean’s bed.

“How did they know Armin was tracking James with my laptop?”

“There is two chances…”

“Arlert, don’t say what I think you will say.”

“I’m sorry Captain, but either someone is watching us or one of us is part of the dealers…”

“I knew you would say that…”

Everyone were silent. Armin chewed his bottom lip. Eren stroke his arm more forcefully. Levi just stared the wall. Jean looked everyone curiously. Marco looked at his legs. Reiner and Bertolt changed looks and Connie just tapped the wall with his fingers.

 

“Maybe it’s better that no one sleeps in this room.”

Jean looked at Levi.

“What do we do then?”

“You four come to sleep with me and Erwin.”

“Four?”

“Brat, yellow coconut, annoying and Bodt.”

“Why am I annoying?”

“Are you questioning me Kirstein?”

“N-no.”

“Thought so.”

Eren snickered and Jean gave him the death look.

“Captain Ackerman?”

“Yeah Bodt?”

“Why will I sleep in your room? I have my own room.”

“If someone is watching us it’s better that you don’t sleep separated from your boyfriend. They probably think that you are easy target and close to Jean.”

“We are not boyfriends, Marco and I are best friends.”

“Tck, same thing.”

 

Levi kicked open the door of room 101. Four boys followed after him. Erwin jumped on his chair.

“Levi Jesus Christ! Oh hi Eren, Armin, Jean, Marco. Levi what is this?”

“They are spending the night. We are in the war Erwin.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Someone broke in our boyfriends room.”

“What?!”

“Someone broke in their room. Erwin, those rats stepped in our territory. They stole some of their stuff. This was warning. Erwin, rehearse your nails and load your guns. We are in war.”

 

And just like that stormy cloud had covered campus under it. 104th squad, Erwin and Levi were included in something so big they couldn’t even understand it. From now on they only had each others and weren’t even sure if they could trust themselves. All they had to do is fight back what they could and wish the best.  


  
  


 

To be contiuned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: James is back and he is gonna pay, Levi will make it happen.  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	14. Battle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi beats James up and we get some new information.
> 
> Enjoy new chapter. Leave comment or kudos if you feel like it  
> ~Kiddo

>  

Next morning wasn't fun at all. No one really slept and everybody was tired and some of them were even cranky. First time ever Levi and Erwin sat on breakfast with group. Eren leaned his head against Levi's shoulder while eating an apple. Short man sipped his tea.  
"Captain, why the fuck you hold your cup like that?"  
Eren lifted his eyes from apple to look what Jean meant.  
"You have problem with my way to hold cup Kirstein?"  
"No, not at all."  
"Good. If you say something more you won't wake tomorrow."  
Erwin chuckled on his turkey sandwich and Armin hide his smile with his hand.

"What is your first class today Eren?"  
"Psychology."  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah, it's one of those subjects I actually like."  
"Good."  
Levi kissed Eren's soft brown hair and smiled to him.  
"Levi."  
"Yees Arlert?"  
Levi sighed ant turned to smaller boy.  
"If it's okay to ask... why are you so nice to Eren, but you basically hate the rest of us?"  
"I don't hate all of you. Erwin is my best friend. You date him so I can't hate you. And... Bodt boy is too nice to hate."  
"Hey! What about rest of us?!"  
"Well... you are their friends."  
Levi was silent for moment.  
"But I won't hesitate to sacrifice you if it ever came to that."  
Connie went pale and Sasha's jaw dropped.  
"Nice to know..."

"Levi?"  
"Yes, the reason why I get up every morning?"  
Eren blushed and turned his puppy eyes to Levi.  
"Why you don't hate me?"  
"I told you already. I laid my eyes on you the day I saw you laying on the bathroom. From that exact moment I knew I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted."  
"But why? What made me special?"  
"Maybe it was your beautiful eyes. Maybe it was your soft messy hair. Or maybe it was just the fact that you brat couldn't even get in shower without failing and I felt the need to protect for the rest of my life."  
Eren pouted and turned away. He still rested his back against Levi's side.  
"I hate you."  
Levi chuckled against Eren's hair.  
"Mr. Ackerman."  
"Young Miss Ackerman."  
"If you hurt my little brother I promise I will end you."  
"Don't worry. I like Eren too much to hurt him. Besides it's not like you could end me."  
He used word like instead of love...

  
Eren walked to his Psychology class with Annie and Sasha. He didn't really pay attention to them since only thing that was on his mind was Levi.  
Doesn't he love me? If he just kind of likes me? If it won't last.... But I love him...  
"Eren?"  
"W-what?"  
"I asked if you want a chip? You look sad."  
"Ummm... uh... sure..."  
Eren took chip from Sasha.

"Welcome class. I'm your psychology teacher. Petra Ral. You can use Miss Ral, Miss Petra or just Petra."  
Woman had medium short redhair. She looked really young and probably even shorter than Levi was.  
"It would be nice that first we would tell our names and something about ourselves one by one. Psychology after all is just learning humans. You can start. Tell your name, about your family and couple interesting facts about you."

Eren woke to reality when thin finger pointed at him.  
"Well... I'm Eren Yeager. My family includes my father, mother and one adopted sister. My parents are very religious. Interesting facts.... I have some anger issues and... I'm... gay."  
Whole class was silent. Even Miss Ral wasn't sure what to say. Sasha just smiled at him and Annie gave approving empty stare.  
"Well then... you go next."  
Sasha started to tell about herself. Eren didn't pay attention. Everything he could hear was students behind him. They were whispering.  
"Did he just come out in front of whole class?"  
"Weird."  
"Seeking attention let me say."  
"Now I know who I don't wanna talk to."  
Eren sighed and stared at his hands.  
"Don't listen them."  
Eren turned to Annie who stared at him back.

When lunch came everybody gathered on one table. Erwin and Levi made an effort to come on lunch with them. Normally they ate lunch in their room while working.  
"How was the psychology?"  
"Good. I really liked the teacher."  
"Yeah, she is nice. Petra and I were good friends. We still talk sometimes."  
"Were? What happened?"  
"Things change Eren."  
Eren bit his bottom lip.  
"Eren came out in class..."  
"SASHA!"  
"You what?!"  
Armin rose from his seat.  
"He told everyone he is gay."  
"Sasha... stop..."  
"You did what?! You told that to some strangers before your best friend?!!"  
"I thought you knew!"  
"How could I know?"  
"Well I sleep in same bed with man and kiss him... a lot."  
"I tought you were bi or pan or something..."  
Everyone was silent, but it wasn't awkward silence. More like comforting silence.  
"Eren we are proud of you."  
"Thanks Erwin. I wss thinking to come out to my parents when I go home next time..."  
Suddenly Mikasa slammed her hands on the table and stood up.  
"NO!!"  
"What? Why?"  
"Eren, just trust me! Don't do that!"  
"O-okay...?"

Levi looked at the time from his watch.  
"I need to hurry. I have some important work to do. I need to meet some people."  
Levi lifted his tray. Same time one of Erwin's thick brows rose as a question.  
"What people? We have only pape..."  
"Have to go. See you later."  
And with that Levi was gone.

_Why is everybody acting so weird? First Mikasa and now Levi._

Grey hood covered head of boy, but you could still see some of the blonde hair and narrow face. Boy looked around and kicked some rocks next to campus' second parking lot.

"Waiting for someone Howler?"  
Boy jumped and turned to look at short man behind him.  
"Mr. Ackerman... What do you want. I didn't think you would be drug kind of guy. Especially this kind of drugs, or is this for your cute bitc..."  
Levi's fist swung on the air and landed on James' face who fell on the ground. Levi placed one leg on boy's chest.  
"Never talk about Eren like that."  
"Eren, oh yeah that was the name of that slut...."  
Then leg kicked James on the ribs. Boy let out cough.  
"What part of not talking about him like that you didn't understand. Now talk... tell me about the dealing ring."  
James smirked while holding his ribs.  
"One night with that brown haired bitch and I will tell you."  
"Never gonna happen. Eren is mine."  
"Is that so, because when he pressed that rounded ass of his against me at the party I could swear that he wasn't thinking about you..."  
Levi's leg kicked James' stomach once... twise... once more...  
"Talk or I will end you."

"Levi what are you doing!"  
Erwin pulled him away from James who was now spitting blood on the sand.  
"Erwin get off of me!"  
"No, you can't always solve everything like that."  
James snickered.  
"Mr. Smith... where did you leave your boy toy?"  
Erwin looked at James.  
"Are you talking about Armin?"  
"Yeah... must feel really nice to fuck someone who is so young and full of energy. You know everything about that right? Unlike Mr. Ackerman here. He is too much of a bitch to take his slut."  
"That's it! You are dead Howler!"  
Erwin held Levi from his sleeve.  
"He is not worth it. James, if I were you I would tell us now everything you know."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because I called the police and they will be here soon. If you don't want to jail from rape attempt and drug dealing start to speak."  
Erwin lifted the boy on th air from hi hood.  
"Your time is passing..."  
"Our dealing ring is called the Titans."  
"The Titans?"  
"It's bigger than you think and it's watching you... and your little toys. Maybe one day you will wake up alone and you will never see those boys again."  
"What do you deal?"  
"Anything you can imagine..."  
"They are everywhere. By this time they already know what is going on here."  
"How many are there on campus?"  
"Even I don't know."  
"Where you get that stuff from?"  
"Around the world."  
Erwin and Levi changed worried looks.  
"Titans are everywhere. You can't stop us."

Erwin let James fall on the ground and let Levi go. Shorter man stomped his foot on James face for at least five minutes.  
"If you start running now you will have some lead from the police."  
James stood up and started to walk away.

"How did you know he would be there?"  
"Armin tracked his phone and he was on that same spot everyday at the same time. I needed to get revenge, for Eren."  
"His dealing place?"  
"Maybe."  
Erwin sighed.  
"This is much more larger thing than we tought..."  
"Yeah."  
"Even worst, we included those kids in this."  
"Yeah."  
They slowly walked back to House 1.  
"One thing is for sure..."  
"What?"  
Erwin looked Levi curiously.  
"We can't let anything happen to Eren or Armin. We have to protect them with any cost."  
"You are right."

That night Eren, Armin, Jean and Marco were still sleeping in room 101.  
Eren had changed Levi's sheets and now they were laying under the blanket. Levi stroke Eren's washed and dry hair.  
"Levi..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think that I will ever get revenge from that James guy?"  
"You already did."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I took care of it."  
"What did you do?"  
"Don't worry about that. Just sleep. I will protect you."  
"Don't think I will look at this through my fingers!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You beat him up, didn't you?"  
"What if I did?"  
"Levi!"  
"What?!"  
"I told you not to go after him!"  
"I had to, he hurt you!"  
"Mr. Ackerman! You are just as bad as him!"  
Eren stood up.  
"Where are you going."  
"Jean, Marco, make some room."  
"What?"  
"I will sleep on the matress with you."  
Levi sat up.  
"Eren don't be ridiculous."  
"Did you hear something? Oh wait it's just wind."  
"Eren."  
"Night Armin, night Jean, night Marco, night Erwin."  
After that there was awkward silence.

Eren wrapped into a ball. Jean laid on the other side ot the mattress and Marco between them. Part of Eren didn't even care what happened to James. He just wished that he didn't have to se him ever again. Reason why he was mad was that Levi didn't listen him when he said not to go after him.

 

 

  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Levi takes Eren on date, finally.  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	15. Ouran High School Host clu... I mean Wallbreak University Comic club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is little late but whatever... Also don't rip your ass because I said that anime is shit, because I actually like it a lot.
> 
> This chapter contains sex so if you don't like it you can skip this chapter or just the after cafe part.  
> Enjoy new chapter  
> ~Kiddo

  
  
On Wednesday evening Eren, Armin and Connie were in Comic club. There was couple freshmen, but most of the people were older. Armin had brought his comic collection with him.   
"I can't believe you have DC comics also!"   
"Well... I am huge nerd after all..."   
"But you are Marvel nerd..."   
"Sun Tzu said 'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles,'. I need to know my enemy."   
"Of course."   
"Eren is everything okay?"   
"Yeah, I am just little tired."   
  
**Captain Ackerman:**   
Eren, I am sorry. Would you forgive me if I took you on a date?   
**Eren:**   
Maybe...   
**Captain Ackerman:**   
Good or bad maybe?   
**Eren:**   
Good. Where would you take me?   
**Captain Ackerman:**   
Well, how about cafe and then walk?   
**Eren:**   
Sounds amazing.   
**Captain Ackerman:**   
After your club activity?   
**Eren:**   
Yeah   
  
Connie lifted his eyes from Ouran High School Host club -manga.   
"Why are you smiling?"   
"I have my first date tonight with Levi."   
"That's great."   
"It's the power of Wallbreak University Comic club."   
"No, it's the power of god and anime."   
Eren turned to look at manga that Connie was reading.   
"You actually read that shit? And refer to old meme..."   
"Yeah."   
"But it is... shit..."   
"Still better than Armin's old history books."   
"True."   
Armin just rolled his eyes and grabbed Eren's arm.   
"Where are you going?"   
"To get some cafe."   
"Awww... how cute!"   
"Do girls like to go to cafe?"   
"I don't know. Why you ask from us?"   
"Because... there is someone I want to ask out... and well you are gay and Armin is girly so I thought that you would know what girls like."   
Armin could swear that Eren turned to green.   
"So because we date guys we are now basically girls, huh?!"   
"It was stupid sorry..."   
"Maybe we should start wearing skirts?!"   
"I didn't mean it like that..."   
"Eren clam down."   
Eren sighed.    
"Sorry. This is still kind of painful thing for me..."   
Eren felt bad for Connie.   
  
After comic club Eren hurried to shower. He scrubbed everywhere twice to make sure he was clean.   
Tonight can't go wrong because of me being dirty.   
Eren dried his hair and brushed his teeth. Then he selected some clithes.   
Blue jeans and turquoise hoodie will do...with... aha, white sneakers.    
Eren looked to the mirror.   
"Looking good..."   
  
Then there was knock on the door. Eren hurried to open it.   
"Hey."   
"Hi."    
Levi stood behind the door. He had white button down shirt with rolled sleeves, over that here was black vest. Black pants and shoes made Levi look formal.   
"Should I have dressed up more?"   
"No. You look so good the hoodie makes your eyes pop."   
Levi gave quick kiss on Eren's lips.   
  
When they walked down the stairs Levi spoke.   
"Hope you like dogs."   
"I love them! Why?"   
"Oh you will see."   
  
They made their way forwards some cafe place. They hold hands and walked as lose to each other as they could.   
"Eren..."   
"Mhm?"   
"I am sorry that I didn't tell about my plans with James or listen you. Tomorrow I have to tell you something important, but now let's enjoy."   
"Apologise accepted."   
  
After some walking Levi stopped front of one building.   
"Eren, welcome to Anya's dog cafe."   
Eren just stared at the dogs behind the glass Windows.   
"Are you serious?"   
"Yeah.. I thought you liked dogs."   
"I love them! But I thought you were more like cat person."   
"I'm, but I do anything for you."   
Eren wrapped his hands around Levi's neck and jumped on the air. It looked funny since Eren was taller.   
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"   
"Well, don't just stand here. Let's go inside."   
  
Eren sat on one table with white puppy on his lap. He slowly stroke the silky fur with his fingers.   
"One hot cocoa with extra marshmallows for you."   
Levi placed mug front of Eren and sat next to him with his own mug.   
"Thank you."   
"You already said that, many times."   
Levi smiled for himself when. Eren's eyes sparkled when he stroke the puppy. It was the same sparkling you could see when small child is happy. Levi took a sip from his black coffee.   
  
"Eren."   
"Yeah?"   
"Does it bothered you that I am old."   
"No... how old are you even?"   
"Thirty."   
Eren looked at Levi with wide eyes.   
"But you look so young."   
Levi chuckled.   
"Does it bothered you now?"   
"No. I'm happy I have you."   
Levi kissed brown messy hair and burried his nose in it.   
"Does the age difference bother you?"   
Levi looked at Eren.   
"You are eighteen, right?"   
"Yeah..."   
"Then it doesn't."   
  
Big black dog placed its head on Levi's lap.    
"Awww... he likes you."   
"I'm more of a cat person..."   
Levi slowly stroke the head of black dog. Black dog shook its tail.   
"Dogs aren't... that bad."   
"Aww... you like them!"   
"No, I don't, but they are fine."   
"I love dogs!"   
"I know, puppy eyes."   
"Puppy eyes?"   
"Yeah, you have puppy eyes."   
"No I don't!"   
Levi chuckled.   
"You look cute when you are angry."   
"I. Am. Not. Cute!"   
Levi just placed kiss on Eren's lips.   
  
Eren closed his eyes. Their lips moved slowly. He wasn't even sure how long they just sat there kissing, but puppy on Eren's lap started to nuzzle against his hoodie.   
  
He stroke its fur again and leaned against Levi's shoulder.   
"This is nice..."   
"Yeah."   
"Why can't our lives be like this... forever."   
"Because that's not how it works."   
"Yeah..."   
  
Eren placed his empty mug on the table.   
"Ready?"   
"Ready."   
Eren gently moved puppy from his lap on the floor. Then he took Levi's hand on his own. They left the coffee shop behind and made their way forward campus. Eren walked as close to Levi as he could.   
"This was really good daty."   
"It isn't over yet..."   
"Levi? What do you mean?"   
"Well... I was thinking about hot shower together and maybe... something more."   
Eren blushed and looked at his feet.   
_ Oh god! Oh god! Ohh god! _   
"We don't have to... if you don't want to..."   
"YES! I WANT! MORE THAN ANYTHING!"   
Levi just smirked.   
"Okay then. Now relax. You are going to explode."   
  
When Levi and Eren finally entered the second floor they started making out. Levi's tongue was in Eren's mouth and he pushed forward so Eren had to step back.   
"Let's go to your room... there shouldn't be anyone."   
Eren was pushed against the door of room 114. Boy took his key and opened the door.   
  
Room looked like a trash. No one had made an effort to clean it after Titans basically destroyed it.   
"Are you sure about this Eren?"   
"You don't have to ask..."   
Their bodies were pressed together. Eren's hands started to undress Levi hungrily.   
"I wanna do it in your bed."   
  
Eren climbed up on the ladders and on his bed. He laid on his back and spread his legs. Levi climbed between them and started to kiss Eren's neck. Brunette closed his eyes.   
"You are so beautiful..."   
He sucked the side of Eren's neck.   
"You with your tanned skin... your full lips... your messy hair... those eyes."   
Slowly and gently teeth bit the skin on his neck. His upper back and shoulders arched.   
"You can't even imagine everything I want to do to you..."   
"Do them to me. Touch me Levi."   
Turquoise hoodie was quickly lifted and thrown. Levi's lips kissed Eren's collarbones, then chest, then nipples. Levi bit nipples carefully and sucked. Eren couldn't help but let out a moan. If something that sound made Levi's member harden. There was two tanned hands pulling away Levi's vest and shirt. Thin lips kissed full ones.   
"You still sure about this?"   
"Yeah."   
Levi's hands unbuttoned Eren's jeans. Boy bit his bottom lip. His jeans fell on the floor.    
"Are you serious...?"   
"What?"   
"Superman boxers... really?"   
Eren blushed.   
"I didn't think you would see them..."   
  
There was some hair under Eren's belly button that continued under the waistband of his boxers. Levi carefully nuzzled his nose against Eren's treasure trail and pubic hair.   
"Are you fine with the hair... I mean... should I have shaved?"   
"No it's fine."   
"Hairs aren't exactly the most clean thing..."   
"Stop talking."   
Levi sucked the skin next to the waistband. Eren closed his eyes again.   
"L-Levi..."   
"It's hot when you moan my name... Eren."   
Levi saying Eren's name with low, raspy voice made it sound sexy. Something in Eren's boxers that was half soft moment ago was now fully erected.   
"So you like that, don't you? Me calling you, don't you... Eren?"   
"Y-yes..."   
"I didn't hear you."   
"Yes."   
  
Hand rubbed Eren's cock from the outside of the boxers.   
"Ah! L-Levi!"   
Precum started to wet the fabric.   
"Should we remove them?"   
Eren hesitated.   
"Wait."   
  
"Take your pants off too..."   
Levi looked down at himself.   
"Okay."   
Hands slowly removed black pants leaving man wearing only grey boxers. Eren could finally see how hard Levi actually was... dark grey boxers were all the way wet from the front. All Eren  could do was stare.   
"You are so..."   
"Wet?"   
"Yeah..."   
"I haven't want this with anyone so much in years... probably in my whole life."   
Eren swallowed.   
_ Oh god. This is really gonna happen. What if it hurts? What if it doesn't fit? What if I am not good enough? What if it will be embarrassing? What if it doesn't feel good? I don't want this. I want this. I don't want this. I want this. _   
  
Levi stopped everything and just stared at Eren.   
"You are regretting this, aren't you?"   
"No!"   
"Eren, you don't have. Tell me what do you feel."   
"I'm scared..."   
"Of what?"   
"If it hurts. If I am not good. If I will hate it. If you will hate it. If it won't fit. If you don't want me anymore..."   
After that Eren's eyes started to water.   
"Hey. Hey. Don't cry. Loom at me."   
Eren opened his eyes and stared at Levi, who's face was soft and just above his own.   
"We don't have to go all the way. There is many more ways to make this feel good. Penetrative sex isn't the only way."   
"It isn't?"   
"No. I thought so myself many years. Now I know the truth..."   
"How did you...?"   
"How did I... learn?"   
"Yeah."   
"To be honest. I wish we could make this happen someday... so I studied, from the internet. And from books."   
"You read about... sex between two men?"   
"Yeah I wanted to do this right. For you."   
Then they just stared at each others eyes.   
  
Levi took something from the pocket of his pants that was laying next to him. He lifted it front of Eren's eyes. A condom with red and blue wrapper.   
"Still ready for this?"   
"Why do we need that if we aren't gonna..."   
"I was planning on sucking you of and I don't want cum in my mouth, but if you don't want to..."   
"No! I want to!"   
Levi's eyes widened, but then he smirked. Cool hand pulled Superman boxers down and threw them off of the bed. Levi took his time to look at naked Eren who was laying front of him legs spread wide open.   
"I don't know what I did to deserve you... but I am going to enjoy it."   
Levi opened the condom wrapper with his hands and slowly rolled it over Eren's member. His cool fingers teases hot skin at the same time. Then four fingers wrapped around hard  shaft while thumb rubbed the tip. Levi's hand moved slowly and teasingly. Eren's hands grabbed the sheets and his back slowly arched while mouth let out heavy breath.   
  
Hand moved up and down on Eren's shaft. If boy's cock wasn't hard before, now it was even more.   
"Levi!"   
Levi smirked for himself when brunette let out his name and moaned against pillow. Precum leaked in the condom. Thin lips wrapped around the tip while hand held the root. Inside Levi's mouth was hot and wet.  Then he sucked like trying to suck the cum out of Eren. His hand gave gentle squeeze to Eren's balls. Eren's head and chest rose from the bed and he moaned. His hands tangled on Levi's hair and tried to push man's head down. Levi let it happen. His hand let go from Eren's cock and it entered his throat. Instead of gagging he swallowed around cock.    
"Aah!"   
Eren's body slammed back to mattress, his entire back arched and he had to pull the sheets. Levi pulled back until there was only tip in his mouth. Then he took it whole back in.   
"Levi! Oh please Levi! Make me cum!"   
Levi lifted his eyes. Boy was moaning, his back arched and pulling everything ge could reach.    
  
Levi's head pulled back, sucked, pushed down, swallowed, pulled back, licked the tip with his tongue, again and again and again. Eren held his breath.   
"Levi! I'm g-gonna c-come!"   
Levi pushed down one last time, swallowed and then hot liquid filled the condom. Eren let out his breath and something that was between moan and scream. His back arched and throat swallowed. There was saliva dripping from his mouth.    
  
Levi pulled away looking at Eren still panting on the bed.   
"Was it good?"   
"You seriously... asking?"   
Levi smirked. He removed the condom from Eren's already soft cock and threw it in the trash.   
  
"Let's go to take shower."   
Eren looked Levi with confusion.   
"What about you?"   
Levi's dick was still hard and dripping in his boxers.   
"I forgot to take another condom. I will take care of it in the shower."   
Eren bit his lip.   
_ This is your moment. _   
  
"No."   
"What?"   
Eren get to stand on his knees and pushes Levi. Man lands on his elbows. Eren slowly makes his way on top of him.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Making you feel good..."   
"No Eren..."   
"You don't want me?"   
"No I do, but..."   
"It's settled then."   
  
Eren kisses Levi's cock outside of the boxers.   
"Eren... I don't have condom..."   
"I will swallow..."   
Levi just stared at him. Suddenly dark grey boxers fly away. That revealed Levi's dick for Eren. It wasn't that long, but it was little bit thicker than you would expect. Black pubic hair covered the root and maid trail to his belly. Eren looked at it for moment. He wasn't quite sure how to start.   
"Liking what you see? You wanted to do this."   
Eren wrapped his hand around the root and let his tongue lick the underside of Levi's member. His mouth was wide open while the tip of his tongue licked the veins on the cock. He licked the tip like lollipop and looked up. His eyes met Levi's. Man was staring at him without saying anything. Levi tasted salty and little bit swaty. Eren took the tip in his mouth and tried to mimic the suck that Levi did.   
  
Eren pushed down. When he had almost whole thing in his mouth he gagged and pulled away. He started to cough.   
"Tck... brat, don't try to take it all if you can't. You don't have to."   
Eren nodded and leaned back down.   
  
He let his tongue play with the tip before he moved down. He stopped before the gag effect and swallowed. It was really hard while having something in your throat. He pulled back and sucked. Levi let out a short growl. Eren repeated movement couple of times.   
"Eren, I'm coming."   
  
Then Levi's cum filled Eren's throat and mouth he swallowed and some cum leaked down from the corner of his mouth. Eren swallowed again and sucked a little, trying to get every drop of white liquid. Finally there was nothing left and Eren pulled away.   
  
"Was it even slightly good?"   
His voice was little off because his throat was little sore.   
"Was it good? You made me come, swallowed all of it and you are asking me if it was good?"   
Eren smiled. His eyelids started to feel heavy.   
"Hey, don't sleep yet. We need to get shower and go to my room."   
Eren just smiled. He was still little shaken after that massive orgasm he had.    
"I am really happy."   
"Me too."   
"I love you."   
"Me too. Now let's get shower."   
  


  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Marco's article  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	16. Art club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is late, but whatever... It's also really quickly made...  
> Enjoy new chapter.  
> ~Kiddo

 

On Wednesday evening Jean sat on chair at art club.  
"Knock knock?"  
Jean turned to look at the door where Marco was standing and leaning against frame. Jean smirked and put his brush down.  
"Who is there?"  
"Me."  
Marco walked in the classroom.  
"Who me?"  
"Freckled me."  
Marco took chair and sat down. He looked the Mikasa painting that Jean was still desperately making.  
"That isn't ready yet?"  
"No... there is something missing... the feeling."  
Marco took his notebook from his backpack.  
"The feeling."

Jean leaned back on his chair.  
"Yeah. The feeling... something to feel when you finish it. Make it feel... ready."  
Marco wrote it down and looked at the painting.  
"I think it's really pretty."  
"Thank you."  
Jean just smiled.

They had long conversation about why school should put more effort on art subjects and support art students. After some time Jean grabbed his brush and started to paint.

Marco looked beautiful sitting on a chair. Evening sunlight hit his face behind the window. His skin glow like gold and his freckles reminded him about stars on night sky. His black hair shine on the light and his eyelashes rested against his cheeks when he blinked. Brown almost black eyes looked so deep that Jean felt like drowning. He didn't look his painting anymore, he just stared at the boy next to him.

"Jean? Jean?!"  
"Oh.. yeah?"  
"Do you have anything else to say?"  
"No... that's everything..."  
"Okay. I think I have enough material for my article. Thank you so much."  
"No problem man."  
"Can I take quick picture too?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
Jean leaned back a little when Marco took picture of him and painting. Then freckled boy took picture of whole classroom.  
"Thank you again."  
"You're welcome."

Marco was leaving when someone opened the door and he almost bumped to her.  
"Oh... sorry Krista."  
"No, it's fine. I didn't know you are part of art club."  
"I am not. Just making article about it for school news paper."  
"Oh. See you later then."  
"Bye Krista."

Blonde girl walked to one desk and lifted her pink shoulder bag on the table.  
"Hi Jean."  
"Hi Krista."  
Girl walked to Jean and her heels clattered against the floor.  
"That is amazing painting of Marco."  
 _Marco?_

First time he turned to fully look at his Mikasa painting after Marco came in club. Krista was right. Where Mikasa's head once was, was now Marco's smiling face. His skin golden, freckles like diamonds and raven black hair.   
_When did I? When did this?_

Worst was that it looked way better than before. Jean actually liked it.  
"Marco must really like it."  
 _Marco didn't see it? Right? No... he took picture!_

"Krista, I am in really big trouble!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Marco took picture of me and the painting, when he sees it he will freak out!"  
"No he won't."  
"Yes he will! You saw what happened when he learned that his twin is gay!"  
"Well... are you gay?"  
 _Am I gay...? I have never liked a boy... but Marco..._  
"No, of course not!"  
"Then why are you worrying?"  
"He is my friend! I don't wanna loose him!"  
"If he truly is your friend he understands."  
"Krista, no! I won't take the risk! I need your help!"  
"Fine. What will we do?"

Ymir looked Krista and Jean with curious look.  
"And what should I do? I can't just steal his camera?"  
"No but you can distract him so I can delete the photo."  
"Why should I. Brother sure would love that painting. Plus he is not homophobic."  
"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT GAY!"  
"Okay, what ever."  
"Babe, please. Help Jean."  
"Okay fine, but just because Krista is the one asking."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"So do we have plan?"  
"Well..."

Marco was sitting on his laptop next to window. There was light knock on his door.  
"Wait a minute!"  
Marco hurried to door.  
"Did you forget your ke... oh Krista it's you. How can I help?"  
"Ymir is waiting outside. She wants to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Well..."  
Krista peeked at Jean standing on ladders behind the window.  
"I am not quite sure... maybe she will tell you herself."  
"Okay. Wait a second."  
Marco pulled his shoes on his feet and brown bomber jacket over his blue shirt. Then he left the room behind Krista.

Jean pushed the window open. He slowly stepped on the table and on the floor. He turned around and grabbed Marco's camera in his hands. He turned it on and started to go thru the pictures. It was the fourth picture where he was sitting next to the painting and smiling. You could clearly see the painting and recognize it was painting of Marco. Jean clicked the delete button. Then screen popped up 'Do you want to delete this picture?'. Jean pressed yes. Then he turned the camera off and placed it on the table where it was.

Keys turned in the lock. Jean panicked. Marco opened the door and gave curious look.  
 _Why is our window open?_  
He put his jacket down and walked to the window. He looked outside but saw nothing. Then he just closed the window and locked it. If he had just looked down he would have seen Jean standing on ladders right under his window. Jean let out sigh.

"How did it go?"  
Krista was standing behind corner with Ymir. She looked little scared.  
"Better than good."  
Ymir just smirked.

Next morning Jean was sitting on breakfast with Armin, Eren, Mikasa and Annie. Marco almost ran to sit next to them.  
"I can't believe this!"  
"What?"  
Marco rubbed his eyes.  
"The picture that I took of you..."  
"What about it?"  
"It's not in my camera... I am sure I took one. I don't know how it got deleted. What do I do?!"  
Jean felt really bad when two tears rolled down on Marco's cheeks. He took a napkin and dried them.  
"Hey, it's fine. We can take new one. I can stand outside of cafeteria with my sketchbook."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
"Thanks Jean, you are the best."  
Marco hugged Jean's torso. Jean looked surprised when other boy pressed his head against his shoulder. Then he leaned in and hugged him back. He wasn't sure how long they just sat there, but it was surely more than couple minutes. Eren and Armin changed looks.

Marco's night:  
That night Marco laid on his bed and looked at the picture he had printed that morning.  
"What is that?"  
Marco turned to look at one of his roommates, Thomas Wagner.   
"Oh just one picture I took at art club yesterday.  
"Can I see?"  
"Nah. It's personal."  
"Okay."

Marco's thumb brushed over Jean's face at the picture. Jean sitting on chair painting, painting picture of him, Marco. Jean's ratchet hair and black band t-shirt. His black jeans and combat boots. Marco smiled.  
 _He is such a dork. Did he really think I didn't save those pictures on my laptop right away._  
Marco put the picture under his pillow. He whispered so quiet that no one could hear.  
"Good night Jean, love you."

 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Will Eren take drugs? Can Armin help? Annie dating someone?  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	17. Those pills will make life easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter... Armin is being badass.  
> Enjoy  
> ~Kiddo

 

Eren woke up next Friday morning on his own bed with Levi. They had finally changed the lock of the door and cleaned the room. Levi still didn't want to leave him alone so he slept with him.  
"Morning..."  
"Good morning."  
Levi was resting his head against Eren's neck.  
"What is your first class today?"  
"Cell biology."  
"Mhm."  
Eren kissed black hair front of his face. Levi chuckled. They just laid there for good time. Finally Levi sat up.  
"If we don't get up now we don't have time for breakfast."  
Eren rolled around and wrapped his hands around Levi's torso he kissed the pale back.

"I don't want to go yet..."  
"If you don't go to classes you won't graduate. Then you can't find job and I won't date someone who can't afford their life."  
"Okay, okay. I get it."  
Eren jumped down from his bed and to his closet. Half of his closet contained Levi's clothes. It was kind of cute how that grumpy man started to fill Eren's closet with his stuff right after Eren moved back. Eren took white jeans and turquoise tank top and black hoodie.   
"Do you think this will look good?"  
Levi lifted an eyebrow.  
"You look always adorable... but personally I prefer you without clothes..."  
Man smirked while buttoning his shirt.  
"LEVI!!"  
Levi chuckled and gave quick kiss on Eren's lips.

Armin still slept in Erwin and Levi's room. Not because he didn't wanna, but because it was way better to sleep in same bed with someone. Erwin's strong arms were wrapped around Armin and his breath felt warm against Armin's neck.  
"Morning."  
"Morning..."  
"Did you sleep well my fallen angel?"  
Armin blushed and pulled the blanket to cover his mouth.  
"Yes..."  
"Don't be so shy... there is nothing to be scared of."  
Armin smiled at himself.  
"Let's go to breakfast."

Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Jean, Marco, Ymir and Krista were sitting on same table. Armin slowly started to eat his pancakes with strawberries and blueberries. Nobody had nothing to say. Everything felt normal... almost too normal... Annie lifted her sight from her eggs and bacon.  
"Hey Bertolt."  
Black haired tall boy looked at blond girl.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Wanna come to see movie with me?"  
Everyone else turned to look at them and stopped eating. Well... except Connie and Sasha.  
"What?"  
"You. Me. Movie. Today. Rollercoaster Zombie 3."  
Bert gave quick look for Reiner who nodded.  
"Sure, why not..."  
"Ok."  
Then Annie continued eating like nothing happened. Mikasa placed her fork down.  
"I will go ahead. I need my bag from our room."  
Mikasa turned away and walked out from cafeteria. From window Armin could spot her red jeans while she ran.

Eren had cell biology with Mikasa, Reiner and Bertolt. Mikasa sat on Eren's left side and Reiner on the right. Bert sat on Reiner's right side. Miss Zoe talked about normal cell biology stuff, but then she started to talk about how to attach new cells to old body and make them regenerate. Reiner leaned close to Eren.   
"She is crazy..."  
"Totally."

Later Eren, Armin and Mikasa had Greek History class together.  
"Are we going to dinner now?"  
"Yeah, I just need to use toilet. Can you wait?"  
"Yeah."  
Mikasa turned to them.  
"I don't feel hungry. Go without me, I just go to gym."  
"Ok. See you later Mikasa."  
Eren entered to the toilets. He went in one booth to do his thing.

Eren pulled up the zipper of his jeans and closed his button. He left the booth and walked to the sink. He started to wash his hands. There was sound of bathroom door open. He didn't pay attention and started to dry his hands. Eren lifted his bag and turned around. There was hand pressing against his throat and pushing him back against sinks. There was two guys Eren didn't recognize.  
"Hi little bitch..."  
Eren felt nails leaving marks on his throat.  
"W-who are you?"  
"We are little regards from James."  
Eren's eyes widened.  
"He told that he had some unfinished businesses with you."  
Eren's bag fell on the floor when other guy pressed him to lay over sink. Other one took small plastic bag from his pocket and poured the tablets inside his hand. Eren could only stare at them.  
"P-please don't... you don't have to do this..."  
Eren tried to push them away.  
"We won't hurt you if you stop struggling.... at least not that much pain."  
"M-my boyfriend will beat you up soon..."  
"Oh yeah. Kevin told us you were Mr. Ackerman's personal slut. Does he fuck you every night?"  
"Or maybe you make him fuck you... like little cockslut, or like semen bucket."  
Tears fell on Eren's cheeks.  
"Open your mouth."  
Guy on the left tried to push pills in his mouth. Eren bit his teeth together.  
"Open!"  
"This will be easier to take you. Those pills will just knock you out. Those pills will make life easier to everyone."  
Left guy pulled Eren's hair and he couldn't do nothing when his mouth was forcefully opened. Then they forsed four pills in his mouth. They tasted like flour. He quickly spat them on the floor.  
"You little bitch. Can't you swallow?"  
Right guy took the pills from floor and left held his mouth open. When they were in his mouth again they kept his mouth shut.

Eren felt need to swallow.  
 _I can't... I can't swallow..._  
Tears fell on Eren's shirt. Guy pressed his hand harder against his throat to make him swallow. He could do anything. He had to swallow.

Just when he was going to swallow guy fell on the ground and Eren spat the pills away as fast as he could. There was Armin holding history book with hard covers. He just hit the guy on the head.  
"What the fuck!"  
Other guy turned around and Armin kicked him on the balls. He fell next to other guy. Armin grabbed Eren's hand.  
"Hurry!"  
They ran in first toilet booth and locked the door.

Armin took his smartphone and started to tap the screen. Suddenly there was someone hitting the door of their booth.  
"YOU PIECES OF SHIT!! OPEN THIS DOOR OR WE WILL KILL YOU BOTH!"  
Armin lifted his phone against his ear.  
"Pick up, pick up, pick up..."  
"Hello, my love. Where are you at?"  
"Erwin! Oh thank god! Is Levi with you?!"  
"Yeah we are doing paperwork... why? What's wrong?"  
"Get him on the phone with you!"  
There was moment of silence and background noises.  
"We are on the speaker Arlert."  
"Come save us!"  
"Where are you? What is happening?"  
"Thos guys, drug dealers. They tried to kidnap Eren. I came to rescue him. We got in one toilet booth. They are trying to brake in. They said they will kill us. Please don't let them kill us."  
"Slow down. Where are you?"  
"In science building. Bathroom, first toilet booth."  
"Hang on. We are coming."  
Eren and Armin pressed against each other when the door let small crack noise.  
"Levi..."  
"Yeah brat, I am coming."  
"If we don't survive...."  
"You will."  
"I love you Levi."  
"You will survive."  
Eren started to sob.  
"Erwin."  
"Yeah love."  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too. Be strong. We will be there."

Eren and Armin wrapped their hands around each others. They both were crying. Then door began to gave in. First cracked the lock then rest of the door.

 

Before guys could give final hit to the door there was loud sound. Like something hitting the floor.  
"Stay down. This is civil arrest."  
"Levi?"  
"Erwin?"  
"We got them. You can come out."

Eren slowly opened the broken door. Erwin and Levi were holding two guys on the grown.  
"Now you two sluts finally came out of there. Did you have to wait your daddies to come save you?"  
Levi pressed the guy between ribs.  
"Don't you dare to talk to love of my life like that."  
Eren couldn't help but feel warm.

Eren and Armin cuddled against their lovers for long time that night. No one said anything. The though of losing someone had opened their eyes. They need to put hard ways on use.   
"If someone never hurts you again... I will kill them."  
Levi stroke purple hand print on Eren's neck. He looked at Armin.  
"Thank you Armin. You saved Eren, I owe you one."  
That was first time Levi called him Armin.

 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 104th squad and new ally...  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	18. Meet our Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah! Finally I have something new to post. I have had so much on my mind and not time to write. New chapter will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy your chapter.  
> ~Kiddo

Next monday everyone was back to their normal routine. Levi was sleeping in his own room. So was Armin. First exams were coming and everyone was grumpier than usual. Even Sasha wasn't hungry. 

"I don't understand why we are so stressed. It's just couple exams."  
"Because Armin, you are the only one who understands everything."  
"Because you guys are too lazy to listen or take notes..."  
"Hey! I can study. So can Marco. Eren is just too dense."  
"Shut up horseface."  
"You first bottle bottom eyes."  
"Can you all just shut up for like five minutes?!"  
Everyone turned to look at Mikasa. Girl was holding cup of tea and looked annoyed.  
"Sorry Mikasa..."  
After that they just ate in silence.

 **Eren's exams:**  
At morning Eren struggled with his Cell Biology test. He didn't remember a shit from the classes or from the biology book.  
 _Well shit... what do I do?_  
Suddenly in the middle exam Levi walked in the classroom and straight to Ms. Zoe.  
"Levi... you can't just walk in. They are doing the exams."  
"I don't care Shitty glasses. I need to talk to you."  
Eren smiled for Levi who looked at him from the corner of his eye. He gave boy quick smirk before pulling Ms. Zoe out of their Classroom. Reiner looked Eren from his seat and whispered.  
"What do you think that was?"  
"I have no idea."

It took almost hour before Ms. Zoe came back. She was smiling widly and showing all her white, pearly teeth.  
"If you are ready with your exams you can place the papers on my desk and leave."  
Eren rose from his seat same time with some of his classmates and placed the paper upside down on the teacher's table. Ms. Zoe just smiled to him.  
"Eren... you really are as cute as they say."  
Eren lifted his sight from the paper and looked at Ms. Zoe in the eyes. His heart started to beat faster and his hand sweated.  
"Sorry. I have to leave..."  
Eren walked away and out of the room as fast as he could.  
That's what Kevin had said to him when they first met. Eren ignored Ms. Zoe's yells from the end of the hall. He started to ran. After he had turned to left from one corner he fell to sit on the floor. His back pressed against the wall, arms pulled his knees against his chest, his breath was heavy. Something about the line Ms. Zoe said made him anxious.

After some time he finally relaxed. His body stopped trembling. He was clad that hall of the science building was almost empty and those couple of students who were there hurried away when they saw Eren sitting on the floor.   
_I need to gather myself... I still have Media class today._  
Eren breathed slowly.  
"Hey dude, are you okay?"  
Eren looked up at Reiner who was leaning against wall with one hand.  
"Yeah. I just... things just got little overwhelming."  
Reiner held his hand for Eren. Boy took hold of it and larger blonde male pulled him up.  
"Are you fine now?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What do you say if we wait Bert and Mikasa and go to lunch together?"  
"Sounds good."

After his lunch he had Media class with Jean. He didn't pay much attention the stuff that was teached. He couldn't get his mind away from Ms. Zoe's words. Who was talking about him at the campus? And was Ms. Zoe part of the Titans that Erwin and Levi had told to them.

After classes Eren looked his phone.  
 **104th squad:**  
 **Armin:**  
Come to our room. Everyone. Now.  
 **Eren:**  
Why?  
 **Armin:**   
Just come.

_Weird..._

Eren put his key in the lock and turned it. Door opened and he saw Ms. Zoe standing in their room.  
"What is this? Why are you here?"  
Panic started to creep in Eren's head.  
"Eren calm down."  
Eren turned to look right and Levi, Armin and Erwin were standing there. Eren looked them with confusion. Suddenly Ms. Zoe walked to him.  
"He is even cuter than you say Rivaille!"  
Woman squeezed Eren's cheeks with her hands.  
"Don't touch him with your dirty hands."  
"Oh come on Ravioli. He is so cute. I still don't see why he likes you. You are grumpy old man and he is happy young man."  
"Shitty glasses...."  
"I mean... look at him Railroad... if I didn't know better I would say that you would hate him."  
"Hange...."  
"Chill Raillery, Chill..."  
Levi glared to the woman. Eren couldn't help, but smile.

"Ms. Zoe..."  
"Please Eren, call me Hange."  
"Hange, how did you know that Levi and I are in relationship?"  
"Because Raclette told me."  
Eren turned to look at Levi. Man was standing against the wall with his arms crossed.  
"You told her."  
"Tch... yep."  
"Awww... Rattlebox, you don't be such a pussy. Me and Raincoat have been friends since our High School senior year."  
"Friend isn't the word I would use..."  
"Come on Ratlines. You like me. That's why you let me stick around."  
"Keep thinkong that."  
Erwin smiled widely and Armin and Eren changed smirks.

Slowly everyone in the 104th squad filled the room 114.  
"What exactly are we doing here?"  
"We wanted you all here to meet our new ally."  
Erwin pointed Hange with one hand. Woman waved to her students.  
"Hey fellas."  
"This is Biology teaxher Hange. She is our good friends and knows a lot about... plants and... drugs."  
Everyone just changed looks.  
"You can come to me if you find more pills or any kind of drugs. You can also get me if you need any... medical help."  
Eren's eyes went wide.  
"You are also doctor?"  
"Kind of... I was part of medical departement in Afghanistan..."  
Everyone was silent and in shock. Armin was first to recover from the news.  
"How did you... meet Levi and Erwin after you left the military.... I mean you were high school friends but..."  
"Oh... Levi was part of the military also. Erwin was there as Commander, but not part of the missions."  
"WHAT?!"  
Eren turned to look at Levi.  
"You were fighting in war?! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Because it's the past."  
"Levi..."  
"Leave it Eren."  
"Rivaille... you didn't tell him."  
No one said anything for long time. Situation was really awkward.  
"Hange..."  
"Yeah Eren?"  
"Why you call Levi Rivaille?"  
"That's the name he used in military."

After everyone left to their own rooms Eren laid on his bed in Levi's arms   
"Levi..."  
"Yeah brat?"  
"Will you someday tell me about your past?"  
"Someday..."

Night sky was clear and white moonlight pushed through sheer drapes. Eren was sure that Hange would be big help for them.

 

 

  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Levi and Eren are like the cutest couple.  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	19. Bitter and Sweet Compliment Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again folks! New chapter is here again! I decided to make this kind of fluff / cute chapter before shit starts to go down. I try to put new chapter out again tomorrow. Enjoy new chapter!  
> ~Kiddo

_**Eren & Levi:** _

Next Saturday morning Eren walked to the bathroom. Floor of the shower was cold against his bare feet. Eren let the warm water run down on his skin. For moment it made him forget everything. He didn't remember Titans or school or Levi's secret past. It was just him and time.

  
  
Two familiar hands touched his shoulders and started to gently massage them. Thin lips gave gentle kisses on the back of his neck.

 

"Morning..."

"Morning."

Levi's voice was always raspy on the morning. Man kept gently kissing his skin. Eren leaned in a little and sighed.

"I was thinking... maybe we could spend the day together..."

Eren turned around and brought his hands on Levi's shoulders.

"Sounds good."

Then they kissed each other. It was gentle and slow. Just one kiss.

  
  
Eren left the shower when he was done. Levi decided to stay longer. Young man hurried to his room. Jean was laying on his back and scrolling down on his laptop. Armin was reading a book on his stomach. Eren dried himself on the towle, put on some deodorant, rubbed his hair little bit more on the towel and started to change his clothes. He ended up white grey t-shirt with thin black stripes, black jeans with cuts on the knees and grey socks. He took his phone and his keys and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised to spend the day with Levi."

"Okay, but can we do something together tomorrow? It's been long time since we hang out together."

"Yeah. Think something that we can do."

"Okay."

Eren left the room with big smile.

  
  
Eren knocked on the door of room 101. First there was nothing, then short man opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Eren walked inside and basically jumped on Levi's bed. He laid on top of the blanket, smiling. Levi slowly climbed next to Eren and wrapped his hands around him.

"Levi... did you forget you have massive pile of works for Monday?"

Eren looked up to see Erwin looking at them from his desk.

"No I didn't. I will do them tomorrow."

"Levi..."

Eren started to smirk.

"Erwin... just so you know, Armin was in our room reading some book on his bed. He looked so cute with his oversized t-shirt and reading glasses..."

Erwin turned to fully look at Eren and young man could swear that he saw pink hint of color on blonde's cheeks.

"Actually... I think we can just work tomorrow."

"That's what I thought."

With that Erwin hurried out of the room.

  
  
Levi smirked against Eren's perfectly tanned neck.

"That was clever."

"Just the truth."

  
Levi chuckled and started to slowly kiss the side of Eren's neck.

"So.... what do you wanna do today..."

Eren closed his eyes.

"First I wanna just cuddle on your bed. Then... maybe we could go to movies."

Levi stopped kissing Eren's neck and laid his head against boy's chest.

"I don't like cinemas..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Those places are filthy, they don't clean them enough."

"Sorry. I didn't think about that."

"Eren..."

"Trust me Heichou. It's fine. We can watch movie from someones laptop."

"Heichou?"

"Japanese version for Captain... Mikasa told me..."

"I like that..."

Levi nuzzled against Eren's chest.

"Heichou?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you tell me about your time in Afghanistan?"

"Eren... Not now, please."

Levi rose on his arms and knees above Eren. Boy hesitated for moment. Then he pulled Levi's shirt up for bit to release pink scar on his right side. Tanned fingers slowly touched it.

"Is this from there?"

"Actually no... I had... troublesome youth..."

"Levi."

Eren rose to kiss the corner of man's mouth.

"I have scars on my ankles also... they snapped my achilles tendons."

Eren's eyes went wide and started to water. One of his arms wrapped around Levi's neck and other around his torso. Eren buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck and started to sob.

"Oh god... Levi... "

"Don't cry my angel, my everything. It was long time ago."

"Still... hic... you had medical help in Afghanistan... hic... it must still hurt a little.."

Levi sighed.

"Sometimes..."

Eren cried even louder"

"Please Eren... don't cry..."

Levi squeezed the boy against himself harder. He didn't say anything, just held the brunette in his arms. Eren cried the whole next fifteen minutes before calming down. 

  
  
"Feeling better?"

"Yeah..."

Eren swept away rest of his tears.

"This is why I don't tell you about my life before this job. I don't want you to cry over some old things."

That's what Levi said, but truth was that... he was scared. Scared that Eren would leave him. Scared that he would change the way Eren saw him. Scared that Eren would start to be... scared of him. Scared that Eren would see behind the walls that Levi had built around himself. Still... Levi knew the truth. Eren had already made a crack on his walls...

  
  
** _Armin & Erwin:_ **   
After Eren had left to Levi, Armin laid on his bed reading book called The Time Traveler's Wife by Audrey Niffenegger. White blanket was soft against his stomach. Jean watched something on his laptop, probably Netflix. Armin turned to next page. There was sound of keys on their door. Someone opened it.

_ Eren probably forget something... _

"What did you forget?"

"My heart. And I think you have it."

Armin turned to look at the door. Erwin was standing there. He had beige jeans and light green button down shirt with rolled sleeves. Armin blushed. Erwin climbed on the bed. His hands on both sides of Armin. He kissed the blonde hair and pale neck. Armin giggled. Then man kissed his back over t-shirt.

"Someone told me you looked really cute today. They weren't lying."

  
  
Erwin turned Armin on his back and placed one of his knees between boy's legs. He kissed the side of his neck. Armin started to giggle again.

"Erwin, that tickles."

  
  
There was again sound of the door opening. Armin turned to look at it. Jean was standing there fully clothed.

"I'm leaving so you can be alone. I will go look if art room is open."

"Bye."

  
  
After Jean left Erwin made sure he kissed every part available on Armin's body.

"I love you... smooch... I love you... smooch... I love you..."

"Okay... okay. That's enough."

Armin giggled while gently pushing Erwin's face away.

"I love you too."

  
  
They laid there for good moment.

"What were you reading?"

"The Time Traveler's Wife."

"Could you read for me?"

Armin looked at the man who laid against him.

"Sure."

Armin sat up and took the book from his night stand and opened it. Erwin placed his head on. boy's lap. Armin was suprised and blushed. He stared at the man with blonde hair and strong eyebrows. Blue eyes stared him back. Then he started to read.

"It’s dark now and I am very tired. I love you, always. Time is nothing..."

  
  
_**Eren & Levi:** _   
Eren laid on the bed while Levi carried Erwin's laptop on the bed.

"Could... could you use it? I think the keyboard isn't very clean."

"Sure."

Eren took the laptop from Levi and placed it on his lap.

"What do you wanna see? How about Rollercoaster Zombie 3? Annie said it was good."

Levi lifted his eyebrow.

"I won't watch some Teenage drama horror movie with you, brat."

"Stop calling me that."

Eren pouted.

  
  
After fifteen minutes of searching they ended up watching  Garfield The Movie.

"I can't believe I'm watching kids movie with you..."

Levi held Eren next to himself and while he stared the screen.

"Well. You didn't wanna watch teen drama..."

"Whatever. I don't care what shitty movie we watch if I just can be with you."

"That would be cute and sweet if you weren't so bitter old man."

"Good that I have you with me then. You are sweet enough for both of us."

 

“But don't bitter and sweet compliment each other? Like coffee and chocolate. Or like dark chocolate and strawberries.”

“They do.”

Levi kissed Eren’s soft lips.

 

 

  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Annie and Bertolt are couple, but is it real? Shit starts to happen.  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	20. Blonde and Ravenette, Night and Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I couldn't post this yesterday because site was down and yeah... but here it is. Enjoy!  
> ~Kiddo

After their movie night Annie and Bertolt had been spending more time together. Bert looked really happy and smiled more and Annie... well she looked just as emotionless than before. Mikasa seemed to avoid them, which was odd. It was weird in any kind of way. Bert and Annie were both really quiet, but they still were so different. Annie is blonde girl with blue eyes, she is badass, likes sports, don't like to be girly, but still wears nailpolish. She is like night. Bertolt is ravenette boy with brown eyes, he seems to be scared of lot of things, he seems insecure, he likes books and nature. He is like day. Bertolt looked happy, Annie... not so much.

 

Those two always held hands and spent all their free time together. No one ever saw them kiss or hug or anything, but that's normal. Eren and Levi don't usually do those things in public. Neither do Armin and Erwin. Well they actually had good reason. Because Armin's birthday is on November 3rd so he wasn't technically adult yet.... It would be only couple of months then his age wouldn't matter.

 

Next Wednesday morning Sasha, Annie and Eren were in Psychology class. Ms. Ral was talking about introverts and extroverts. Eren leaned closer to Annie who was taking notes.

"Can I ask something?"

Girl was silent for long time, but nodded then.

"Why are you with Bertolt?"

"What?"

"Why are you with Bertolt? I know you don't actually like him."

"I do."

"No you don't. I saw you and Mikasa kissing in Kevin's party."

"Things change."

"So you just played with Mikasa's feelings?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Other people wouldn't understand."

"Who wouldn't?"

"My father. Your father."

"My father?"

"What would he say if he heard that me and Mikasa would be together?"

Eren was silent for moment.

 

** _*flashback*_ **   
_Ten years old Eren was sitting in car next to his father. He had just been picked up from Armin. After couple blocks they stopped on red lights. Couple older boys, probably teenagers, were walking on over the road. They were talking and holding hands and laughing._   
_"Ugh... disgusting..."_   
_Eren turned to look at his father._

_"What...?"_   
_"They are disgusting... gay people should be locked in mental hospitals... or gates... or prisons..."_   
_"But why dad?"_   
_"They are sick..."_   
_Eren looked boys again. They didn't look sick to him. They looked happy._

_When I grow up I wanna be happy too... it doesn't matter if I'm sick and I like boys... I just wanna love someone..._

_Then the lights turned green._   
**_*flashback end*_ **

 

"You are probably right..."

"Thanks."

"But you still end things with Bertolt and be with Mikasa."

"What? Did you forget what we just talked about?"

For the first time Annie actually looked surprised.

"No, but you don't have to tell your father... or my father. No one in our squad would tell."

"They would hear eventually..."

"They don't have to..."

Annie was silent for long time again. Then she sighed.

"I will think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

After that they didn't talk to each other that day.

 

Finally Eren knew why Mikasa told him not to tell their parents that he was gay. Eren didn't wanna think what his father would say or do...

 

"Hey, brat. Is everything okay? You look worried."

"Just thinking..."

Levi rubbed Eren's arm while they laid on his bed.

"About my parents... nothing important."  
"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just normal parents don't understand teenagers stuff. You know, the usual."

"I don't know. When I was teenager I didn't have parents. Just uncle."

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

Levi kissed Eren's soft hair and then his lips.

"Let's go to sleep."

"Yeah..."

 

Week went on and nothing seemed to happen between Bertolt and Annie. First time Eren realized that like Mikasa, also Reiner looked annoyed and little angry. Everytime he and Bert talked the blonde was his normal happy, popular, funny self. But when Bert and Annie were together he looked almost... sad... Does he have feelings for Bertolt or is Eren imagining everything? There definitely was something going on...

 

"Hey Armin..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in destiny and soulmates... that there is someone meant just for you."

"To be honest... no... falling in love is cause of chemicals in your brains. And I think destiny is just our way to say that everything has meaning that everything has reason. But I believe that falling in love and everything is just big coincidence."

"Okay..."

"Oh... that wasn't what you wanted to hear, was it? Well... maybe destiny is real..."

"Thanks Armin..."

"Why are you asking?"

"I just... do you think that Levi and I were meant to be? Or you and Erwin? Or that Mikasa and Annie are meant to be?"

"Mikasa and Annie?"

"Yeah. Annie is just too scared to try..."

"I understand why..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared too."

"Why?"

"Because of the Titans. Because I'm not 18 yet. Because Erwin works here and I study here. Because Levi works here and you study here. For love of god... they could get kicked out from their jobs... Erwin could get in prison because I am technically underage..."

Eren swallowed, maybe life really wasn't that easy. There was lot things to worry about.

 

"We should worry those things."

"You are right. We should get some sleep."

"Night Eren."

"Good night Armin."

 

On the middle of the night Eren, Armin and Jean were in deep sleep. It was pretty dark, but moon gave some light to room so you could see to the other end of the room. Armin turned on his other side whole Jean scratched his exposed belly.

Suddenly bright, quick light flashed above Armin. It woke blonde boy fron his dream. It took moment for his eyes to get used to darkness. For moment he laid there. Then he jumped on sitting position.

_That wasn't a dream! That was camera flash! A real one!_

Armin looked around the room, but saw nothing. Room was empty, except Jean and Eren who were still sleeping. Not window or door was open. He slowly slide to sut on the edge of his bed. Then he stood up.

 

Carefully he walked to the wardrobe. He quickly pulled the doors open... no one... just clothes and shoes.

_Maybe it was just a dream..._

 

Then his blue eyes realized it... black on the door frame. It looked like ash... or soot, or something like that. Smut was like something dirty had accidentally hit it. He was sure it hadn't been there when they went to bed. He zoomed forward his bed and grabbed his phone.

 

**Armin:**  
Erwin! Someone is watching us!

 

Then he went to bunk bed. First he shook Jean.

"Wake up Jean! Wake up!"

"Mmhm... fife more minutes..."

Armin pulled boy off from his bed. He his the floor with loud smack.

"Oww... what the hell man?"

Then Armin climbed on Eren's bed.

"Eren! Eren! Get up!"

"What....?"

"Someone is watching us!"

"What...?"

"Just wake up... we need to talk to everyone!"

 

Suddenly Eren and Jean were up and already changing their clothes. Someone had been in their room without breaking in and them realizing it. Someone was taking pictures of them. Someone was stalking them. For god knows how long... Worst thing was that it might be one of their friends. Stalker has camera, acces in their room... fuck... they probably even had Eren's laptop and all of their school timetables. But who is it?

 

 

 

  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: You won't survive if you don't fight back.  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	21. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess who is back! It's been long time since I posted. Honestly I have no good excuse other than that I have had really bad time with my anxiety and... yeah... I will get back with my old posting routine.
> 
> Enjoy new chapter!  
> ~Kiddo

 

At Saturday morning Eren, Jean and Armin were sitting on floor of room 101, wrapped in blankets. They had really dark circles and puffy under eyes. They couldn't sleep. Armin's eyes were even more red. He had cried against Erwin's shoulder for the most of the night.

"The three of you should try to sleep."

Eren looked at Levi who had pushed his and Erwin's bed against each other so it made giant bed. Boy stood up slowly, but then collapsed against Levi.

"Are you that tired?"

"Mhm.."

Levi helped him to bed.

"Sleep.. everything is okay soon."

Eren slowly closed his eyes.

 

Armin lifted his arms for Erwin as an order to lift him to bed. Erwin walked to him and gently lifted the skinny boy to bed. Armin's blonde hair fell on his face.

 

Levi offered his hand for Jean who took it. Levi lifted him on to his legs. Then he helped the last student on the bed.

"You three sleep, we will do some work."

Eren was already sleeping, but Armin nodded for Erwin.

 

Erwin gently closed the door behind him and Levi.

"What now Erwin?"

"First we check their room... then we need to find Titans."

"All of them? That's impossible."

"No, we need just one."

"Oh okay."

Levi didn't ask anymore questions.

 

Two men and one woman sat on the stairs of cafeteria.

"We know that one of those kids is Titan..."

"You have any idea who it could be?"

Hange lifted eyebrow for Erwin after her question.

"I know for sure that it isn't Armin or Eren. And I don't suspect Jean nor Marco."

Levi sighed.

"We can't be sure."

"Levi, you can't seriously suspect Eren?!"

Erwin yelled, but quiet enough that only Hange and Levi could hear.

 

"I mean... he could get information from me easily..."

Erwin's mouth fell open and he just stared Levi. Hange rolled her eyes. Then Erwin just sighed.

"Levi just... hold on to that boy. He really loves you."

"I know..."

 

Levi knew that they wouldn't find James from campus anymore. No they needed someone else.

"How will we find titan?"

"We will use the kids..."

"We will... WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

Levi sgueezed the collar of Erwin's shirt.

"You can't be serious! I will never let you use Eren for that!" Levi wanted to punch blonde's face.

"They already wanna get rid of him so why not?"

Levi trembled like trying to control himself. Then his pale hand let go of the collar.

"Okay then, but it something happens to him I will remove your balls."

Erwin just grinned.

 

There was warm and hand stroking Armin's hair. Slowly he opened his blue eyes. Erwin was there.

"Morning..."

Armin had to rub his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Half past twelve."

Armin stretched that made Eren open his eyes. He yawned and snuggled against Armin. Erwin couldn't help but smile.

"Levi is getting breakfast for you three. After that we need you to do something."

Armin looked confused while sitting up. Before he could ask what that something was Levi walked in.

"Some food." He said and pleased the tray on the nightstand.

Eren quickly sat up and held his arms in front of Levi.

"What?" Levi just lifted an eyebrow.

"Give me a hug...."

Ravenette stared at him coldly, but then wrapped his hands around Eren.

 

While Eren started to eat some pancakes and Erwin woke up Jean Armin took some tea for himself.

"You aren't going to eat?" Erwin looked confused.

"Not hungry."

"Just don't make it a habit...."

"I won't."

Armin took a long sip from his cup and turned back to Erwin.

"What you wanted us to do?"

"I want you to buy drugs."

Armin almost spit his tea and Eren's fork fell on the plate.

"Why on earth?"

"Because we need to catch a Titan and you are good bait."

Armin didn't know what to say. Suddenly Eren's arms wrapped around him.

"No! Absolutely not! Armin is too innocent!"

 

"I will do it..."

Eren had to back away so he could get clear view of his friend.

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"I am serious Eren..."

Eren tried to say something but Armin didn't let him.

"I will just change my clothes and then I'm ready."

 

After a moment Armin was wearing white short jeans and blue t-shirt.

"Is this good?"

Erwin smiled sadly.

"You look so pretty..."

He gently wrapped his hands around Armin's small waist and kissed his neck that looked so pale behind blonde hair.

 

After a moment Eren started to change his clothes and Jean was on his phone.

"So... what do you want me to do..."

Erwin thought for moment.

"I want you to go to toilets and first you seartch the booths if and look for the drugs. Then you just wait someone to come there. Then you ask if they have some to sell for you."

Armin looked him with lifted eyebrow.

"And then what?"

"Then when they shows you the drugs we catch then. Jean."

Jean turned to look at Erwin.

"Yeah?"

"Can you text Marco?"

"Yeah.... why?"  
"We need him also for the plan."  
Jean looked concerned, but nodded then.

 

Armin wasn't sure about this. Erwin realized that and stroke his cheek.

"I won't let anything to happen... I will be there."

Armin could help but smile and blush.

 

Jean texted to Marco.

 **Jean:**  
Hi

 **Marco:**  
Hey. Where are you? I didn't see you at breakfast.

 **Jean:**  
It's a long story. Come to House 1, we need you.

 **Marco:**  
Okay? See you soon.

 

The clock was two when Armin was leaning against the sinks and waiting. Marco was staging next to him nervously bitting his nails. Levi, Eren, Erwin and Jean were on one of the shower booths.

 

Nothing seems to happend, but then the door of the bathroom flied open. Armin and Marco looked at the guy with black hoodie and blonde hair, then each others.

 

"Reiner?"

"What are you two doing here?"

"We um.... are just waiting for someone."

Armin was faster to answer.

"Why?"

Armin looked at Marco and hesitated for moment.

"We want to buy drugs.."

"WHAT?!"

Reiners questioning yell made Marco jump. Armin panicked a little. He and Erwin hadn't planned what to do if something like this would happen

_What do I say...? What do I do?_

 

"We need something to help us study."

Armin turned to look at Marco with surprise.

_That was clever..._

"Oh..."

Reiner looked around then sighed.

"I may know how to help you..."

Armin had to fight so his eyes wouldn't go wide.

_Is he..._

"His name is Marcus Howler. I think he sells stuff. I have his number

"Could you help us to get in contact with him?"

Armin's eyes almost shined with excitement.

"Yeah sure."

 

Reiner texted on his phone couple of times.

"He promised to be here in ten minutes."

"Thanks Reiner."

After that the muscular blonde went in one toilet booth.

 

Door of the bathroom opened and once again there was guy standing on the door frame.

"Are you guys Armin and Marco?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Marcus stepped in. He had grey hoodie. Brown hair that was cut short and one bottom lip piercing.

"I can give you what you want if you just give me money."

Marco took a one step back. Armin just narrowed his eyes.

"I don't give money until I see that you have stuff."

Marcus sighed. Then he took small plastic bag from his pocket and showed it to Armin.

"They are ADHD meds. Help you consentrade."

Armin was silent. He was waiting for someone to catch the guy. Erwin... Levi... Jean... heck even Eren...

 

"Hey what are you waiting. Give me the money."

Armin felt sick.

"I-I don't have a-any money."

First Marcus looked angry. Then there was smirk playing on his lips. And then Armin understood what he was thinking and backed away.

 

"Don't worry. You can pay me with your body."

Armin could help but stare him with wide eyes. Marco next to him looked terrified.

"Actually you both can pay me like that."

The there was hands on Armin's ass. First squeezing and then lifting him to sit next to sinks. Armin panicked and started to hit Marcus with his hands. That didn't help.

"You are too skinny to actually fight back you know."

There was hot and wet breath against Armin's ear. Marcus rubbed their groins together. Mouth sucked his neck. Armin closed his eyes, where was Erwin?

 

Then Marcus was pulled away by Levi and Eren. Armin let out a sob. Then tears fell on his cheeks.

 

"Oh god. Baby, are you oka?"

Warm hand was wiping away the tears.

"Erwin... it was horrible..."

"I'm so sorry... we got stuck in the shower and Levi and I had to break the door."

Armin felt safe against Erwin. He looked over of the strong shoulder. Levi was still holding Marcus against the floor.

"What are you staring bitch?! Are you scared that your daddy would leave you if he knew that you wanted it?!"

Armin wanted to cry again.

"Erwin I didn't want..."

"I know. It's okay."

"I love you Erwin."

"I love you too Armin..."

 

 

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: More information about Titans and some cute gays...  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	22. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here again!! I try to publish more on this week!  
> Enjoy   
> ~ Kiddo
> 
> //This chapter contains bad language and dark themes!

Situation was absurd in every possible way. They were sitting in room 101. Marcus Howler, drug dealer, Titan and guy who attacked Armin just a minute ago was now tied on chair with leather belts. Erwin was sitting on the other chair, Levi was leaning against the desk. Armin and Eren were sitting next to each other on Levi's bed, behind Erwin's back. Marco and Jean were on Erwin's bed. It was a miracle that they could bring Marcus all the way to the second floor without anyone noticing. Well obviously Levi had to knock him out first.

 

Now the guy was fully awake again, but not speaking. Erwin crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair.

"Now Howler.... I need you to answer some of our questions."

Marcus' eyes sifted between all of the people in the room. Then there was small smirk on his lips.

"What are you staring slut?"

Insult was meant to Armin who's eyes hadn't left Marcus. Erwin shut his eyes for moment and bit his teeth together.

"You are Jeager."

Marcus was now staring Eren. His utterance sounded like question, but it was more like rhetoric one.

"I have heard lot about you from James and other Titans. James told how horny slut you were when he...."

Beforehe could finish the sentence Levi was on it. He had kicked the chair down and was now chomping Marcus' ribs with his foot.

 

"Levi!"

Eren was now screaming and pulling Levi away from Marcus.

"Levi stop!!"

Levi gently pushed Eren away, but hard enough that brunette fell back on the bed.

 

Levi kneeles and started to punch Marcus' already bloody face.

"NO! ONE! CALLS! MY! LOVE! WITH! NAMES!"

Marcus' nose lest blood on Levi's fist. Erwin and Jean were already trying to pull him away.

"LEVI YOU WILL KILL HIM! STOP!"

Levi didn't stop.

 

Finally Eren kneeled behind his boyfriend. Tanned arms came from behind and wrapped around Levi's torso. Head pressed against muscular back. Eren's tears rolled down his cheeks and made Levi's shirt wet.

"L-Levi... please...."

First time his voice sounded so scared around Levi.

 

Two pale arms fell next to the sides of torso and body relaxed. Eren didn't let go. He squeezed Levi's upper body.

"Thank you...."

Levi knew Eren shouldn't be thanking him.

"No... I'm sorry..."

Slowly Eren let go. Levi turned around and held Eren in his arms. Eren still couldn't stop crying.

"Shhh... please... don't cry."

Levi didn't know what to do. Eren's red eyes pierced his soul. His beautiful puppy was hurt... hurted by Levi.

 

Levi burried his face on Eren's shoulder.

"Please, don't cry."

There was long moment of silence.

"I love you... please."

Eren immediately stopped crying and his eyes went wide.

 

Levi had realized that Eren didn't tremble anymore and lifted his face from Eren's shoulder. Eren opened his mouth. First words didn't come out, but then...

"That's the first time...."

"First time what?"

"That you really said you love me..."

Slowly smile started to form on Eren's fully lips. Levi really wanted to kiss him.

 

"Aww... how c-cute..."

Levi turned around. Marcus was talking while trying to swallow the blood that bleed from his nose.

"Humanity's stongest eally h-has softe side..."

 

Eren looked Levi.

"Humanity's strongest?"

Levi didn't say anything.

"Hasn't he t-told you about his time in militaly... when he was a kille..r"

Marcus was now smiling that same smirk that they had seen manytimes.

"Killer?"

Eren's sight was trying to catch Levi's eyes. His hand was holding Levi's arm.

"Yeah... He killed people Jeagel... Soldiels, but also women and childlen... innocent people..."

All blood that was dripping down to his troath made Marcus sound off and kind of soft 

"Shut up Howler!"

"What Levi? Ale you scaled that that lent boy will leave you... I don't think that you caled when you shot and tortuled families in Afghanistan.."

Slowly Eren let go of Levi's arm.

 

Armin, Erwin, Marco and Jean could do nothing but watch the storm take more power.

 

"He killed people... without melsey.. ask from Commandel Eyeblows..."

Eren and Armin both turned to look at Erwin who was also avoiding their sights. Marco and Jean just looked at them.

 

Eren tried to sound clam, but his voice broke.

"He is lying.... right Levi..."

Black haired man just let his head hung and he stared his legs. Eren's eyes started to water.

"Erwin?"

Blonde man looked Eren with sad eyes. Tears rolled again down on Eren's cheeks.

 

Quickly he stood up. Levi tried to grab his arm, but boy was faster. Door fly open and small caramel skinned boy disappeared to the hall. Levi could hear his steps fading away.

 

Armin stood up.

"I will go after him."

"We will ask some questions from this guy."

Armin nodded to Erwin.

 

Marcus Howler had given the last push to the storm that hung above the campus. Now there was thunder you couldn't stop.

 

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_   
_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why_   
_Keep making me laugh_   
_Let's go get high_   
_The road is long, we carry on_   
_Try to have fun in the meantime_

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Information
> 
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday
> 
> ///Song in the end is Born to Die by Lana del Ray


	23. It would be a pity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy new chapter...  
> //This chapter contains dark themes and bad language..  
> ~Kiddo

After moment Erwin had lifted Marcus and his chair back up. 

"Now Howler, it would be better for you to talk."  
"Or I will rip your balls from your throat..."  
"Levi, that doesn't help..."  
"Hmph..."  
Marcus remain silent.  
"Tell us everything you know about Titans and we will let you go."  
"Hm... only thing I will say is that if you keep distracting our businesses you and your group will suffer..."  
Erwin's brows furrowed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We know everyone in your group and everything about them. If you don't back off they will make your life miserable."

 

**Armin & Eren:**

Eren was lying on his bed. His face almost touched the wall.  
"Eren..."  
"Armin, leave me alone."

 

Armin didn't leave the room. He slowly made his way to Eren's bed. He climbed to the ladders.  
"Eren. It's okay..."  
"No... it's not..."  
Armin sat on the edge of the bed. Skinny fingers slowly and gently stroke Eren's brown locks. Armin could see that Eren's eyes were red and that his nose was runny.  
"You have been crying..."  
"Obviously."

 

There was long moment of silence. Armin just kept stroking his best friend's hair. Then Eren started to sob again.  
"How... why... w-why didn't he tell me? He didn't even tell me.... Marcus told... how did he knew... Doesn't Levi trust me enough?"  
Eren rubbed his eyes with his sleeves.  
"Eren..."  
"Why Armin?"  
"Eren."  
"Why didn't he tell...? He just wished that we could live happily and he wouldn't have to tell me!"  
"EREN!"  
Finally Eren turned around.

 

Armin bit his bottom lip.  
"You don't know the whole truth... and even tho... this looks bad now there probably is something we don't know."   
Finally Eren could catch up what Armin was thinking.  
 _If Levi was captain in Afghanistan and Erwin was commander.... then Erwin gave the order to kill those people..._  
"Oh Armin..."  
Eren sat up and wrapped his hands around Armin's shoulders.

 

"Eren, lets not think about it.... maybe there is something more we don't know..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Should we go back?"  
"Yeah..."

 

** Room 101: **

Marcus remain silent for long time.   
"Listen Howler. We have the ways to make you talk."  
Marcus just smirked.

 

Armin and Eren slowly made their way to the room. Sitting on the bed next to Marco and Jean.   
"Well, well... would you look at that.... two sluts are back..."  
"Howler, stop that and give us information."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because I promise... I will kill you if you don't."  
Eren looked Levi with serious eyes. Marcus just lifted one eyebrow.  
"You wouldn't do that..."  
"And why do you think that?"  
"Because your little whore wouldn't ever forgive you."  
Levi now lifted his sight to Eren. Marcus was right.

 

Erwin sighed.  
"What will the Titans do if we don't leave them alone?"  
"Oh you know... old stuff..."  
"What. Would. They. Do."  
Marcus just stared Erwin for moment.  
"Lets just say that it would be pity if police heard about your relationship with certain student. Who is underage..."  
Erwin quickly let his eyes rise to look at Armin. He could see the fear in those ocean blue eyes...   
"He has birthday on November 3rd!"   
"Maybe... but he was younger when you took his virginity.."  
There was awkward moment when nobody said nothing.  
"How do you know that?"  
Marcus thought for moment.  
"Every Titan knows that."  
"How?"  
"We have eyes and ears everywhere. They know everything."  
Everyone in the room changed the looks.

"You wouldn't tell to anyone. It's too risky."  
Erwin stared Marcus sharply.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because contact with police would be too risky for the chole drug ring."  
Marcus let out gentle laugh.  
"Oh Commander... we have our ways. We could put you in prison and you wouldn't see your little boy never again. Or we could tell everything to his grandfather..."  
Armin's eyes went wide. He quickly kneeled down to Marcus' legs.  
"Please... don't do this... my granpa doesn't even know that I'm gay."  
Marcus leaned down on his chair as much as he could.  
"One word from me and you won't see Erwin never again and your granpa will know everything..."  
Tears that Armin was holdin now tell down on his cheeks. He buried his face on his hands.  
"P-please... don't.... I beg you.."

 

Erwin pulled Armin to sit on his lap. Now was Levi's turn.   
"Listen you piece of shit. Now you tell us how you have information about us and who else is titan?"  
"Or what? You will beat me?"  
"Exactly."  
"I promis you if you touch me the Titans will come and beat your boyfriend's man pussy hard from behind."  
Suddenly Marco stood up and ran out of the room.  
"I will go after him..."

Jean didn't waist time. He went after his best friend leaving everyone else behind.

 

Levi took Marcus' shirt collar in his fist.   
"Tell us what we want to know or I will rip your dick off."  
Marcus stared him in the eyes but then sighed.   
"Okay, what do you want me to tell?"  
Levi looked really surprised.  
"What really?"  
"Yeah... dude, I don't wanna lose my dick... also your punches really hurt... But only if you don't call the police on me."  
"Okay then...it's a deal."  
Levi nodded to Erwin.  
"How many of you are there?"  
"I don't know... thousands maybe million..."  
"What do you sell?"  
"Drugs, medicine, guns and even other humans..."  
"Where does everything come?"  
"Drugs and guns come from other countries... humans are just orphans or kidnapped people..."  
"Why do you do it?"  
"Easy... money."  
"How do you find each others?"   
It's weird... we just do."  
"Why you sell it on campus?"  
"There is lots of users."  
"How do you know everything about us?"  
"From schools systems. We also have many stalkers."  
"Who took the picture of Armin?"  
"I'm not sure, probably Armored Titan..."  
"Who are they?"  
"I don't know the real name or how he looks..."  
"Who do you know?"  
"Armored, colossal, female and many others."  
"Do you know anyones real names?"  
"No."  
"Why do you stalk us?"  
"They wanna have something against you."  
"Anything else you could tell to us?"  
"No."  
"Okay. Now we just wait until police arrives."  
"What!"

 

Marcus stared them with anger.  
"You promised!"  
Levi looked hin with cold expression.   
"After the way you talked about Eren and Armin? No chance."  
Marcus bit his teeth together.  
"That's it then. You will suffer because of it."  
Marcus' hand found his phone from the jeans backpocket.  
"One button and his grandad will see the pictures of the way they fucked."  
"NO!"  
Armin yelled like never before.  
"Then the police won't come."

 

At the same time someone knocked on the door.  
"Police! Open up!"  
Marcus hand made movement. It was hard to do. Like in slowmotion Armin could see how naked pictures of him ans Erwin left to his Grandpa. He recognised the number on the screen. He was sure, it was his Grandpa.

 

The police took Marcus while Armin cried his tears on Erwin's shirt.  
"Shhh... everything is going to be fine..."  
"No it won't! They will take you away!"  
"No, they won't..."  
"I will lose you forever!"  
"You won't..."  
"I should have never flirted with you... I was so stupid!"  
"No. It's me who is adult I shouldn't have touched you until it would be legal. I was the one who ruined everything."  
Armin could help but cry louder.

 

He stopped crying after couple hours. He laid on the bed, next to Erwin who's strong arms were holding him. His phone buzzed once and he lifted it so he could see the screen.

 

 **Gramps:**  
I saw some pictures of you I wish I hadn't...

 **Gramps:**   
We need to talk about this. I will call you tomorrow.

 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Halloween special  
> //New chapter will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday.


	24. Halloween Special, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.... I know that I was supposed to publish the Halloween special on Halloween but wel... fuck me...
> 
> Part 2 will be here soon  
> ~Kiddo

"So... what are you guys gonna dress as?"

Eren was lying on his bed. Legs swinging over the edge.

"I was going to be a newspaper boy..."

Armin said while showing him his brown leather messenger bag.

"Cool. Jean? Marco?"

"Horse, obviously."

"He made me dress as italian chef...."

Eren let out laugh.

"Hey don't laugh!"

Jean threw brunette with his rubber horse head.

"Ow! Fuck you!"

"No thanks."

Eren just rolled his eyes when everyone laughed at him.   


  
Everyone was slowly getting ready for school's Halloween Party. 104th squad promised to go as group, even Levi, Erwin and Hange said that they will come.

  
  
At 7 o'clock there was a knock on the door. Armin hurried to open it. Behind the door there was Mikasa dressed as Black Bat from Batman comics.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Mikasa!"

Mikasa walked in carrying her makeup bag with her. She had promised to come to help them. 

  
  
Armin was already wearing his costume. White shirt, brown pants, black shoes and black suspenders. Brown news paper boy hat was on the table. Mikasa sat on    
Armin's bed.   


 

"So... what kind of makeup were you thinking?"

Armin turned to her and thought for moment.

"I just want that you add little brown and black and grey so my face looks little dirty..."

"I can do that."

"Thanks."

Jean was now  pulling his horse suit on.

"I don't need makeup..."

"Yeah, you are ugly enough to be scary without makeup..."

"Shut up Jeager."

"No chance Horse face... like you don't have chance with Mikasa."

Again Jean threw the horse head atn Eren.

  
  
Eren just showed his tongue to Jean.  Then he put on black ripped jeans that were so tight it was miracle that they could fit., black combat boots, red top and black flannel. Jean lifted his eyebrows.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Can't you see? I'm gonna be sexy vampire..."

"Well... of course. How didn't I notice?"

Eren rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to add fangs and fake blood."

"Sure..."

  
  
Mikasa put some brown and gray eyeshadow on Armin's face so it looked like he had dirt and soot on his skin. Then she turned to Eren and started to make him look pale and bloody. There was two pieces of fangs that Eren bought from online. Mikasa made two holes on his neck from latex and added some fake blood.

"You don't want makeup?"

Jean turned to look at Mikasa and he felt his cheeks warming.

"No... I'm good, thank you."

"Okay then."

And like that, without even a smile Mikasa turned back to Eren. Jean let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

  
  
When they were ready they took their phones, keys and last pieces of their outfits and locked the door behind them.

 

  
**104th squad:**

**Connie:**

We should all go as group to the party!

 

  
**Reiner:**

Sure

  
**  
Ymir:**

Fine

  
  
**Jean:**

Yeah

 

**Connie:**

See you outside of cafeteria!!

  
  
Mikasa, Armin, Eren and Jean made their way down stairs where Marco was waiting. He had black pants, white chefs shirt, white apron and pizzabox in his hands.

"Hey Marco!"

Marco turned to look at Jean who was wearing horsehead and waving for him. The edges of his lips curled up and he smiled.

"Hi Jean! You look... funny.."

Armin, Mikasa and Eren changed looks and smiled as they realized how fast two boys had forgotten them.

"Thanks man... ARE THOSE FAKE MUSTACHE?!"

"Yes..."

"BRILLIANT!"

Marco just smiled when Jean got really excited and touched the fake mustache that was attached to his face with double sided tape.

"Okay lovebirds... let's go."

Mikasa was pulling Jean and Marco's hands. Bot of the boys blushed.

"We aren't like that..."

"What ever you say Horse face, what ever you say..."

  
  
Outside of cafeteria there was already Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Historia waiting. Connie was dressed in the Hot Dog outfit that looked like it was from dollar store. Sasha was wearing matching pizza outfit. Those two were dorks and that's something you can't change. Ymir was wearing purple and white pinstriped suit with white mafioso hat and blue shoes. She had her hair gelled back, on her mouth there was fake cigarette and on her hand purple plastic watergun with purple diamonds on it. Then there was Historia, she was wearing this nun outfit, but it wasn't that lond. It ended right under her knees ans she had her bangs out from the head piece. She also had black sockings.

"Hey hoes!"

Connie yelled when he saw group walking forwards them.

"Hi bitch..."

Connie high fived Eren and smirked.

  
****  
**Eren:**   
When are you coming to the party?   


  
**Levi:**   
We are gonna be a little late...   


  
**Eren:**   
Okay.   


  
Soon after that Annie, Reiner and Bertolt arrived. Annie was wearing a Supergirl outfit with red knee height boots. It was probably to match Mikasa's outfit. Reiner was dressed as zombie with blue jeans, white shirt with fake blood and holes. And then there was Bertolt dress in skeleton outfit.

"Let's go then!"

Everyone walked forwards the lake house.

  
  
Inside there was lots of students dressed in outfits. There was a guy with giant dinosaur outfit. Eren smiled. They just mostly danced and ate. 

  
  
**Levi:**   
Going to be there soon!

****  
Eren:  
Good.  


  
  
When Levi, Erwin and Hange finally came Eren hurried to his boyfriend.

"Hi."

"Hey..."

Levi was wearing white tanktop, camouflage pants and combat boots. Erwin had hawaii shirt, beige shorts and black sandals with white socks. Hange was dressed as Katniss Everdeen from Hunger Games. Eren placed his hands on both of the pale cheeks and kissed him with passion. Levi's pale armes wrapped around Eren's hips. Then warm tongue made its way in Eren's mouth. Then strong arms lifted him up. He had to wrap his arms around Levi's neck and his legs around his hips. Then he was pressed against wall and mouth kissed and sucked his neck. 

  
  
First it was really good... Levi was so gentle but at the same time he was passionate. Eren tried to change his position carefully trying not to fall. Then happened something he hadn't expected. Levi pressed him between the wall and himself. Eren wasn't able to move.    


  
It was just like when James tried to... Eren panicked and started to struggle. First Levi didn't react and pressed the boy harder against the wall. Eren started to hit his shoulder.

"Please, let me go! Please! I don't want this..."

When last words left his mouth he broke and started to cry. Immediately Levi stepped back and gently let Eren fall on the ground. He kneeled next to the teenager.

"Hey... Eren, it's okay. Everything is okay. I'm here for you."

"L-Levi..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want it... never against the wall...."

"It's okay, it's okay. We won't do it against the wall..."

 

 

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Halloween special part 2


	25. Halloween Special part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again my hoes!  
> Enjoy new chapter  
> ~Kiddo

 

When Eren had finally calmed down he stood up and took Levi's hand. Man looked him with confusion.  
"What? You think that little bit crying is gonna stop me from partying?"  
"Well... I know it won't."  
Levi stood up and kissed Eren's cheek. Eren just closed his eyes for moment and smiled.  
"Come on Captain. Let's go find Armin and Erwin."  
"Yeah..."

 

Eren dragged Levi around on the dance floor that was full of people. Lights changed colors with the rhythm of music. Levi's strong hand felt warm. Something inside Eren felt bubbling.

 

Armin was dancing with Erwin, Hange, Mikasa and Annie on one corner of the dancefloor. Eren had always through that Armin looked awkward when he danced but now that he saw Erwin Armin looked almost professional. But Erwin's bad dancing at least matched with his outfit... (ch.24) But Armin looked happy and that's all that mattered to Eren. Then hand gently touched his shoulder.  
"Want to dance too?"  
Eren smirked.  
"Show me your moves... Captain."

 

What Eren actually learned was that Levi could actually dance... and damn he looked hot while doing it. When OneRepublic's _Counting Stars_ hit the stereos Eren moved closer to Levi. Smile that formed on man's lips made Eren physically stop. His normally so sharp facial features looked soft now. Eren felt himself staring to smile also. He plased one of his shaky hands on Levi's shoulder.  
"You should smile more..."  
"Why?"  
"It suits you..."  
When Levi's hands took a hold of his waist he finally realized that he had stopped.

 

_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_On just doing what we're told_

 

Eren bent his knees a little and let his butt swing from side to side as he bent more down almost to squat and then back up. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

 

_I-I-I-I feel something so right_  
_Doing the wrong thing_  
_I-I-I-I feel something so wrong_  
_Doing the right thing_  
_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 

He took coyple small steps forwards and Levi's hands found his waist again. He let his shoulders and torso move on the rhythm of the song.

 

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 

Eren let his hips swing again from side to side and pale hands moved along with them. He bit his lower lip slowly and gently. Slowly he lifted his gaze. Turquoise eyes found the cold silver ones.

 

_I feel the love and I feel it burn_  
_Down this river, every turn_  
_Hope is our four-letter word_  
_Make that money, watch it burn_  
_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_On just doing what we're told_  
_I-I-I-I feel something so wrong_  
_Doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 

Two bodies pressed close to each other. Eren could smell the citrusy cologne that he knew Levi used. He thought if Levi could smell the coconut body spray or if it already wore off. Levi's one leg stepped forwards and between Eren's legs. Brunette lowered himself and let his body rub against ravenette. Hands slipped from his waist to gently hold his ass that looked even better because of the too tight jeans that he was wearing.

 

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 

Eren rocked his hips gently against Levi's pelvis. His eyes left silver ones just to quickly look what Armin was doing. Boy was now also dancing little closer to Erwin, but not pressing against him or anything. Armin didn't look back at him. But clearly also Levi was watching them because Erwin gave smirk to their way. Then he took one of Armin's hands and spun him. First boy was spun on his heels backwards as far away from Erwin as their arms had lenght. Then back. He landed his back against Erwin's chest and their arms were crossed on his own chest. Erwin whispered something in his ear that made the boy giggle then man kissed his neck. Eren turnes back to look Levi.

 

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I've learned_  
_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I've learned_  
_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I've learned_  
_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I've learned_

 

Eren smilwd widely when he looked slightly down at the pale face. Color of the lights changed to blue to red and green. For this night everything in their lives were normal and happy. Levi leaned closer to his face.

 

_Everything that kills me_  
_Makes me feel alive_

 

"I love you Eren."  
Eren felt so happy. His insides were bubbling and he leaned down.  
"I love you too."

 

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 

Eren let his hips swing once again. Levi's eyes watched him closely. The young man with caramel skin, ocean eyes and chocolate hair was piece of heaven. Levi still didn't know what he had done in his life to god to give him this beauty but he was happy. No matter what he would always love this boy that accidentally slipped his way to Levi's heart.

 

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I've learned_  
_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I've learned_  
_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I've learned_  
_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I've learned_

 

Eren leaned to kiss Levi gently and slowly. For this moment there was only the two of them. Everything was perfect and no one could break it...

 

Except when next song started to play. And of course it happened to be Turn Down for What. Every college student at the party started to scream. Eren pulled back from the kiss and turned to look the people that had gathered on the middle of the dance floor. They were holding something on the air...  
_Is that... Jean? That idiot..._  
There was gently pull on Eren's hand. He turned to look Levi. Man moved his lips to form the words: 'Want to dance or go?'. Eren formed 'Go' slowly with his lips.

 

Levi pulled him next to one taible that had Cola and Fanta cans on it. He held one cola can on his hand and opened it.  
"Drink, you must be thirsty. You know swating."  
"Thanks..."  
Eren quickly emptied the soda can and nd three it in the closest trash bin. Only then he realised the figure standing next to it.

 

"Marco?"  
"Oh, hey Eren."  
"Why are you here all alone?"  
"Oh, I just couldn't find you guys and well... Jean left with football team.."  
"Oh?"  
Eren looked again the boy in horse costume carried by some buff looking guys.  
"He is asshole, that horse face..."  
"Yeah. He is idiot but super cute one..."  
"Oh, so you guys are like that."  
Marco realised what he had said.  
"No we.... it's not like that. I just... please don't tell him."  
"Okay?"  
"He is this cool straight guy and me.... I'm just awkward guy... I don't even know if I'm gay or pan or bi or..."  
"Marco don't worry about it. Things are going to be fine..."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah. Inner squad is on that corner, go dance with them. Me and Levi just rest for a bit."  
"Okay, see you later."  
"See ya."  
Eren smiled to Levi and rested against his arm on bench.

 

After good amount of dancing, eating, drinking and more dancing Armin and Erwin and Eren and Levi desided to leave. Hange followed soon after them. Party was gonna end in hour anyway so... everybody was pretty much already leaving.

 

One of Levi's hands qas resting on Eren's hips when they walked while Erwin held Armin's hand. When they reached the room 101 both Erwin and Levi pulled out their keys. They looked at each other with stunned looks.  
"I thought we agreed that I would take Armin here and you would go to their room?"  
"No I thought I and Eren were gonna be in our room..."  
"Well I mean... we can go to their room then..."  
Eren looked both older men.  
"No you can't. Marco took Jean there to sleep already."  
"Damn it..."  
Armin giggled.  
"It doesn't matter... I'm not in the mood anyway... if it's fine."  
"I don't want to make you do anything you don't wanna. Of course it's fine."  
Eren gently squeezed Levi's hand.  
"I would also like to just kiss and cuddle... I don't think I'm ready for it yet..."  
"Of course. But first we take shower we are both sweaty."  
"I will just go get my towel."  
"Sure."

 

When Eren and Armin walked in their room to get their towels and pajamas they saw something unexpected. Jean was on his boxers and ACDC shirt sleeping. But the weird thing was that he was hugging Marco who was also in his boxers and wearing white tanktop. Blanket had almost completely fell on the floor.  
"Do you think they..."  
"No."  
Armin plased the blanket back to cover them. Then they hurried to shower.

 

Next night Eren and Armin spent in room 101. Armin fell asleep on Erwin's arms and Eren slept head on Levi's chest.

 

 

  
To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Some shit is about to go down  
> //New chapter will be posted every Friday and Sunday.


	26. Smile for the picture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing a lot this week so I'm gonna publish more than usually.  
> Enjoy  
> ~Kiddo

 

Monday morning Armin woke up next to Erwin. Neither he or Eren had school on that week because of the free week between exams and new courses. Armin turned on his other side. Sound of paper falling on the ground. Then he felt like under his blanket some sharp edges of paper dig in his skin. He slowly opened his eyes. First everything was blurry and he had to move Erwin's arm so he could sit up. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and then looked around again. Then he couldn't believe his eyes. From the floor to roof the walls were covered with pictures. More pictures were laying on tables, beds and even on them. Armin quickly took one picture in his hands and let out so loud and high scream that it could break a wine glass.

 

Erwin flinched up. He first looked at Armin... then room. His eyes went wide. Armin placed his hand on his mouth so he wouldn't start to sob. Erwin yanked the picture from his lover's hand and looked at it. Armin laying on the blue sheets, Erwin inside him. This was picture of their first time. Armin burried his face in his hands. Based on the way picture looked it had been taken outside of the window.

 

Eren and Levi were now also fully awake. Unlike Erwin's bed, Levi's was covered with pictures of Eren. What really caught the eyes were the ones from the night when James tried to rape him. There was pictures from just before Levi had rushed in before anything irreversible could happen. Eren stared the pictures and dried to grap them in his hands. Tears rolled down on his cheeks. Levi grabbed his wrist and Eren could do nothing but let thw pictures fall back to bed. Levi turned the brunette to look at him.  
"Don't look at them!"   
Eren's tears made wet spots on the sheets.

 

Erwin gathered pictures from his bed in his hands. Armin tried to take couple of them but his boyfriend didn't let him. He just saw some really intimate pictures of him and some text.  
"I don't want you to see them Armin..."  
"But they..."  
"No."  
Armin said nohing as Erwin gathered the pictures and ripped them in pieces.

 

When Eren could finally talk and there wasn't tears anymore he looked Levi.  
"Who... and how?"  
"Oh baby. I don't know. I wish I knew so I could end them..."  
Eren leaned against the bare pale chest.  
"How didn't we notice...?"  
"I don't know that either..."  
"Could you... take away those photos...?"  
Eren's eyes traveled again to the picture where he was lifted against wall and his bottom half was all the way exposed for the picture. There were pictures of him sleeping and showering and one where he was sucking Levi off.  
"Of course..."

 

Some of the pictures had text. One picture that caught Erwin's eye was the one on table that had picture of him and Armin at movies and under the photo there was text 'Smile for the picture'. Soon after that loud knock and yelling made everyone turn to the door. They couldn't hear clearly what someone was yelling. They looked at each other. Then slowly Erwin made his way to the door. He opened the door little. Two figures ran inside with full speed only to knock Erwin down and then slip on the pictures.

 

"Jean? Marco? Are you okay?"  
"You can't believe what happened to our room...!"  
"Let me have one quess..."  
Levi let some pictures from his hand fall on them.   
"Oh... it happened to you too?"  
"Obviously horse face..."  
Marco's eyes were completely red and everyone knew that he had been crying just second before. Eren stood up and walked to him.  
"What kind of pictures there was from you guys?"  
"From the first time we met each other... and some other..."  
Eren knew neither of them wanted to talk about it and it wasn't even surprise. Two guys had this kind of weird relationship. Marco liked Jean but Eren wasn't so sure if Jean liked Marco...

 

**_*flashback*_ **   
_Jean stared two pictures in his hands. One was from when he was drunk at Kevin's party... the other one... he was sitting on his bed and well... wanking._   
_"Jean? Are you okay?"_   
_"Yeah... what about you?"_   
_"No..."_   
_Jean turned to look at his best friend. He saw the eyes watering and boy clearly tried to hold his tears._   
_"Marco?"_   
_Jean's hand reached to touch the freckled cheek but suddenly Marco threw himself on him. Two arms wrapped around his neck and head with black hair pressed against his chest. Boy broke. He sobbed and tears made Jean's t-shirt wet._   
_"Marco... what pictures did they have of you?"_

 

_Marco didn't answer he cried. From the corner of his eye he could see pictures where showering and some where Jean was sure he was touching himself. Still all of them were too far away that he could be sure._   
_"Don't look at them!"_   
_"I won't, I won't. I didn't see them. Marco I promise."_   
_For good fifteen minutes Marco just cried against Jean and the boy with bleached hair didn't know what was the weird feeling inside of him._   
**_*flashback end*_ **

 

"I need to call Mikasa..."  
"Eren relax!"  
"No!"  
"Hey, babe.."  
Levi wrapped his hands around Eren.   
"It's all right. Se is gonna be fine..."  
"Maybe..."  
The screen of Eren's smart phone light up.

 

 **Mikasa:**  
Eren are you okay?

 **Mikasa:**   
Something really strange happened. Call me when you can!

 

Eren pressed the button on his screen and placed the phone on his ear. It called couple of times before Mikasa picked up.  
"Eren?!"  
"Hey Mikasa.."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Was your room also..."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No..."  
"Okay."  
Eren took a deep breath and looked at Levi before talking to Mikasa again.  
"So... your room too?"  
"Yup."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine. Annie is more shocked."  
"You should talk with her."  
"Yeah... Eren are you actually okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine Mikasa."  
"You can always talk to me remember that.."  
"Of course."  
"See you later."  
"Bye.."  
Eren placed the phone ot he blanket.  
"Was their room covered with pictures?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Damn it..."

 

Armin just looked at his best friend when his own phone screen turned on.

 

 **Grampa:**  
I tried to call you yesterday but you didn't pick up. Please call me Armin. We need to talk.

 

Armin just closed the screen. He didn't want to talk to his grandfather right now. He wasn't ready to lose Erwin quite yet. Erwin looked at him.  
"Please call him.."  
"Don't say that. I will lose you."  
"No you won't..."  
"Erwin..."  
Erwin couldn't say anything before Eren stopped both of them.  
"Armin, do you actually think that your grandfather would be angry?"  
"What?"  
"I have known him since we were small children. He loves you and will love you no matter what. And he will love Erwin too."  
Armin bit his lips. He didn't know what to do anymore. His heartbeat was speeding up. His hands were sweating when he held his phone.

 

Erwin held his hand.  
"You can do it."  
Erwin placed kiss on his lips gently and they kissed slowly like this would be the last time they could do it. The moment lasted gor long time like time had stopped moving. Then they pulled apart. Armin looked at Erwin's eyes. Then he tok deep breath. Erwin nodded.  
"Go for it."

 

Armin started the call and pressed the phone against his ear. It ring for long time and it seemed like Grampa wasn't gonna answer. Then... ringing stopped.  
"Hey Armin."  
"Hi Grampa."  
He didn't sound angry but not too happy either.   
"Armin... you know why I wanted to talk."  
"Yeah..."  
"Armin, I love you and you are like my own kid..."  
"I know."  
"Armin, who is that man with you in the picture."  
Armin looked at Erwin for long moment.  
"He is my boyfriend..."  
Armin waited... and waited... and waited... an waited...  
"I guessed that. But who is he? What kind of person?"  
"Well... his name is Erwin. He is our dorm custodian. He is thirteen years older than me..."  
"Did he take the picture?"  
"No..."  
"Who took it?"  
"I don't know. It was for blackmail."  
"Do you love him?"  
"More than anything."  
"Does he love you?"  
"Yes."  
"Armin, are you gay?"  
Armin had to take couple deep breaths again to calm himself  
"Yeah..."  
"Ha! I knew it!"  
"What?"  
Armin's eyes went wide.  
"You never were interested about girls. I guessed it long time ago."  
"But...."  
"Armin as long as you love him and he loves you everything is okay. And I love you no matter what."  
Tears started to run down on his face.  
"Oh Armin don't cry.."  
"I love you too Grampa..."  
"Armin is your boyfriend there?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Give this to him."

 

With trembling hands Armin gave the phone to Erwin who took it. Armin couldn't hear what hia Grampa talked anymore.  
"Hello sir, I'm Erwin Smith."  
"It's nice to hear you too."  
"I really do love him."  
"I promise."  
Then he heard it. His grandfather said it: 'Make the people who took that picture pay for it.'

 

  
To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Wannabe James Bonds  
> //New chapter will be posted every Friday and Sunday


	27. Yeah, I think we broke the law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chaper before Christmas special.
> 
> Enjoy   
> ~Kiddo

Within few hours Eren, Armin, Jean, Marco, Erwin and Levi learned that all of their friends had had same type of experience. Mikasa, Annie and Sasha's room was also covered in pictures while Connie, Reiner and Bertolt only had few pictures laid in their room. Hange also had some pictures but mostly photos of her and Levi and Erwin at lunch or dinner. Eren was sitting on his bed and playing with his fingers while Levi stroke his hair. After the worst panic Jean had been able to collect all the photos from their room and throw them away. Meanwhile Marco wasn't that good he had been crying a lot and currently he was napping on Jean's bed. Jean was sitting on the leg end of the bed and staring at his best friend. Everyone seemed tense and for a reason. How could you feel safe when you know that someone has been taking pictures of you the whole time. Finally Hange let out a sigh.   
“Well… There is no use of whining. There is nothing we can do…”  
Then Armin's face lit up like a candle.   
“That’s where you are wrong Ms. Hange”  
Armin stood up and walked to his work desk.  Erwin lifted his huge eyebrow as he let go of the smaller blonde who had stood up.   
“What are you planning?”  
“Well… You know that everything leaves a mark on internet right?”   
Eren lifted his gaze to look at his blonde friend.   
“Yeah?”  
“Soo… that means who ever printed those pictures had to leave some kind of virtual footprint to internet.”  
Eren stared at his best friend and then he understood where Armin was getting at.   
“And if it was someone on campus…? “  
“Yeah, we can track them down.”  
Erwin stood up and wrapped his arms around angelic blonde.   
“You are brilliant!”  
Armin let his lips curl into smile and he looked at his boyfriend with his ocean blue eyes.   
  
Levi lifted his thin eyebrow to blonde boy when the man let him go.  
“So coconut, what exactly is your plan?”  
“I will check the internet data to find which printer was used recently to print huge amount of pictures. Then I will check what computer was used to do it.”  
Levi nodded then but Jean looked more concerned.   
“And you know how to do all that? “  
“Well… No.”  
Jean slapped his hand on his forehead and facepalmed. Then he rolled his eyes to Armin.   
“But I know who can do that. “  
Then Jean turned back to look at Armin. His eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline.   
“Are you seriou-... “  
“Shut up horse face! Who can do it?”  
Jean growled at Eren but didn't say anything.   
“Well… Connie knows how to do it… “  
Everyone turned to look at Connie with surprise. Even Connie himself looked surprised and his mouth was hanging open as he stared straight at Armin.   
“Pfffft… Haha…”  
Jean let out a laughter and pointed at Connie.   
“Are you serious. Connie can't even tie his shoelaces without help. How could he track down some computer stuff?”  
“I know that Connie isn't the sharpest pencil in the box, but I have seen him do stuff like that before. He is genius with technology.”  
Connie closed his mouth and stared at his feet for good five minutes. Then he stared right in Armin's eyes.   
“Okay. I will do it.”  
  
Connie was standing behind Armin at the main buildings library and looking through some comic books.   
“Armin… when you said you wanted me to find out which printer they used you didn't mention anything about SNEAKING TO MS. BRENZKA'S COMPUTER AT HER DESK! “  
“Don't yell. Anybody could hear you.”  
Connie brought his hand to his chest level and pointed Armin. His voice was whisper but at the sametime he sounded overwrought.   
“We are literally trying to break in school system and break the law. And you are concerned about my screaming? “  
“Yeah. Now shut up and try to look less…. doubtful.. “  
“Wow… Thanks man… “  
Armin could see Erwin entering in the lobby of the main building and walked straight to Rico Berenzka's table.  
"Hey Rico, I need some help."  
Woman with grey hair lifted her eyes from the computer screen and looked at Erwin.  
"Well, how can I help you Erwin?"  
Wide smile formed on Erwin's lips.  
"You see... Couple of our students lost their dorm keys and they can't find them."  
"And you need me to do what exactly?"  
"Because they need spare keys and someone needs to yell at them about losing those."  
Ms. Berenzka studied Erwin with her eyes for good moment until she nodded.  
"Let's go then."  
Rico took some keys and paper and followed out of the building with heels clapping against the floor.  
 _Good luck Eren and Jean..._  
  
Armin and Connie stepped out of the library and back to the hall. They looked around for moment before running to Ms. Berenzka's table. Connie sat on the chair.  
"We are lucky. She didn't lock her profile."  
Armin took his phone from his pocket and opened the chat with Erwin incase that she would come back too soon.  
  
Connie clicked open a window on the screen while Armin made sure that no teachers were around to see them.  
"Do you find anything?"  
"I haven't found schools server yet."  
Armin looked at the doors on top of the marble stairs. Hange and Levi were there making sure every teacher who came from those classrooms or the teachers classrooms wouldn't see them.  
"I got it now but I need a password, it's locked!"  
"Of course!"  
Armin ran to the table and started to flip all the things on there incase password was written there. Connie started to go through some of the papers on the table.  
"Maybe Levi or Hange knows."  
With same speed Armin ran up the stairs and opened one of the doors. Levi looked at him with lifted eyebrows.  
"What is the password on the school's server?!"  
"It's principals birthday..."  
"Which is?!"  
"How the fuck should I remember!"  
Hange had heard the screaming from the other hall and was now peeking from the door.  
"Stop screaming."  
"Hange, what is the password for school server?"  
"1391975."  
"Thanks Hange!"  
Armin ran back to Connie and wrote the password on a piece of paper.  
"Try this..."  
Connie tapped the keyboard for moment.  
"Aaaand... We are in."  
"Great..."  
"No I just need to check all of the printers that are connected to the servers and what were the pictures that were printed leastly."  
"What if they have been printing them one at the time?"  
"Unlikely, we have been here for one fall and there was too many pictures for printing them one at the time."  
"You are right..."  
Armin made again sure that no one was coming at their direction. Then his phone vibrated on his pocket and he reached out for it.  
 ****  
Erwin:  
Rico is coming back! Couldn't keep her any longer.  
  
Armin's heart pulsed on his chest and hands started to sweat.  
"You need to hurry Connie Ms. Berenzka is coming back!"  
"What? Already?"  
"Yeah."  
Connie started to tab as fast as he could. Armin leaned on the table to look at the screen.  
  
Connie pushed the USB flash drive on the computer and started to save some files. Same time Armin begin to put some of the stuff back on their places so Ms. Brenzka wouldn't realise that someone used her desk.  
  
The downloading window showed _50%... 51%... 65%... 68%... 72%... 76%..._ _  
80%... 87%... 93%..._  
Ms. Brenzka opened the door to the vestibule.  
 _95%..._  
She took off her grey jacket and put it on the rack. Then she wiped her heels on the carpet.  
 __100%... Download was done successfully.  
Connie pulled away the USB drive and closed the school server and stepped back. He took some speed for couple of steps and jumped over the table to stand next to Armin. Just on time when Ms. Berenzka stepped in the lobby. She made suspicious face.  
"What are you two doing?"  
"We were waiting for you Miss Berenzka. I need one of those club brochures."  
Rico put her papers on the table.  
"But aren't you already in many clubs mister Arlert?"  
"Oh yeah but it's more for my friend than for me."  
"Okay then."  
She sat on her chair and lifted one paper magazine from the shelf.  
"Here you go."  
"Thank you. Bye ms. Berenzka."  
  
When Armin and Connie got out from the door Armin couldn't help but smirk.  
"You were grate out there Connie."  
"Nah, it was your plan that worked."  
"Did you find anything?"  
"You will be happy when you see. I have everything here."  
Connie let the USB flash drive swing between his fingers as they walked back to House 1.  
  
After everyone of the 104th squad was back at Eren, Armin and Jean's room they all sat on the floor or any surface in the room. Erwin was sitting on Armin's bed and stroking the angelic blonde hair of his boyfriend. Everyone was silently staring at Connie as he plugged the USB flash drive in his laptop. Tension was so thick you could cut it with knife. Connie's hands were starting to sweat. Finally he spoke.  
"So, I went through almost all of the printers that are connected to the school server and well... Every picture that has ever been printed on them has left an imprint on the memory of the printer and server."  
"Which means?"  
"That when I was checking the printers I saw some pictures I wish I didn't, and now I need to bleach my eyes."  
Conni made a disgusted face but then started to talk again.  
"Anyway. The point is that I can confirm that Eren's laptop was used to save the images and print most of them with library printer and artclass printer. Sadly who ever used it used also the common password which means that it can be basically anyone."  
Eren was trying swallowed the piece that was squeezing his throat. Levi let his hand hold the younger man against his chest on the upper bunk bed.  
"Can you track where Eren's laptop is right now?"  
"Yeah, easy as cake."  
Connie opened a new window and started to type again. Everyone in the room was waiting silently for Connie to tell them information that could change everything and in the best scenario the situation would end at them catching Titans. Everyone was holding their breaths as Connie stopped typing and looked up at them. For a long moment he didn't say anything. Then Levi was the first one to break the silence.  
"For fuck sake Springer. What did you find?"  
"Well, I don't know if you will like it..."  
"Just fucking say it already!"  
"Okay, okay, Jesus... Yeah I know where the laptop is but this just makes our suspicions that one of us is Titan even more possible."  
"Where is the laptop?!"  
"In the house 1 common room, probably on the table..."  
Eren and Levi were the first ones to run out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
When they reached the common room there it was. Eren's white laptop sitting on top of the table with the charger sitting next to it. Eren lifted the screen up and pressed the power button. The screen lighted up like always before. It was like it hadn't ever gone lost. Eren bit his bottom lip as he clicked his user open. What happened next wasn't what he had expected. The video of him moaning while Levi suck him off was filmed inside their room. When Levi heard the sound that came from the screen he froze for second. He could recognize anywhere. He stepped forwards and slammed the screen shut. Then he wrapped his hand around his taller boyfriend.  
"Don't look at that."  
Finally Eren could function normally and he slowly started to sob.  
"They knew we could find it, they knew, they left it for someone to see, they knew... They wanted us to see... They knew we were close to catching them."  
"Shhh... Breath slowly, it's fine, only I heard and you saw. No one else."  
  
That day ended to Levi rebooting Eren's laptop and them sleeping in same bed. At Levi and Erwin's room. They made sure that all the windows and door were locked and even checked the room for cameras but they didn't find any. But now they knew that someone at campus and House 1 was helping Titans, someone in their squad.

 

 

To be continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part: Christmas special part 1.


	28. Christmas Special, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas holiday is here! Our couples have some time for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this special chapter!
> 
> ~Kiddo

First semester at Wallbreak University was ending. Finals for that semester were on full speed and basically everyone was nose against the books, well except Sasha and Connie. When the exams started first thin Eren said was that those two are so doomed (not that Eren was doing any better). But first semester ending meant Christmas vacation and that meant that almost everyone was going home to spend time with their families. Eren was revealed to be Christmas fanatic. Of course Armin and Mikasa knew already but for the rest of the squad it was surprise. Eren just said it's because of their parents are Christians and Christmas is very important for them. When Eren said that it had made the edges of Levi’s mouth twitched. Only Erwin and Hange knew that their friend didn’t believe in any kind of God not even when he was close to death. Naturally Levi didn’t celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah.

 

Eren was sitting in the common room. He was reading the third chapter from his massive psychology book for Ms. Ral’s exam while Armin was trying to teach math to Ymir and Krista. Water kettle clicked and turned off when the water started to boil. Eren jumped on his feet and lifted the kettle. Hot water ran down between cheap instant noodles. Noodle mat started to float on thin stock.

“Are you making food?”

Eren turned to look at Ymir.

“Yup.”

“I want lunch too. It’s time for break. Krista let’s go to McDonalds.”

“Sure… see you later Armin.”

Before Armin could say anything his “students” disappeared out of the door.

“Ugh… I could eat too…”

“Sure what do you want?”

Eren squatted in front of one of the fridges that contained their food.

“Do we still have that avocado pasta from yesterday?”

“Yeah.”

“I will eat that before it gets old.”

“I got you covered.”

Eren half threw the container on top of table. Armin put it in to microwave and poured rest of the hot water in his tea mug. Then he tapped open his phone screen while his pasta was warming.

 

**Erwin:**

Hey baby where are you? <3

**Armin:**

At common room. Eating lunch.

**Erwin:**

I’m coming down there.

**Armin:**

<3

 

The microwave rang to tell Armin that one minute had past. Amin sat on the counter and started to eat pasta while swinging his feet up and down. Eren was humming jingle bells while eating his noodles. He was wearing green Christmas sweater that said “But first let me take Elfie”. Armin was also wearing a large sweater, but it was plain beige one. Armin couldn’t help but smile. Even if their life has been turned into fight between good and evil he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He couldn’t help but smile. Then Erwin walked inside the common room, he was holding a baggage in his hands.

“Hi Armin, hi Eren.”

“Hi Erwin.”

“Hello Commander.”

Erwin placed one of his hands gently on Armin’s cheek and kissed the other cheek.

“Hello my beautiful angel.”

Armin giggled and put down empty pasta container. Then he lifted his arms to Erwin’s shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Erwin’s lips were soft and he tasted mildly like peppermint. Erwin kissed him back and placed the gift in his hand on the table so he could touch both of Armin's sides. They finally pulled apart when Eren whistled on the background. Armin's eyes traveled to the baggage that Erwin had placed on the table.

“What is that? “

“Early Christmas present for you.”

Erwin kissed Armin’s cheek again but Armin ignored it. He took the gift that was in golden wrapping paper in his hands. It was something made out of plastic. He couldn't tell what it actually is because he could only feel box. He smiled up to his boyfriend. 

“Thank you. I will save it for the Christmas eve.”

“Don't. I have many other presents for you. I want you to open it now.”

For good moment Armin just stared at those blue eyes before him. It was sometimes hard to remember that Erwin, Levi and Hange actually have a lot of money and they work at Wallbreak Uni just because they don't want life to get boring. 

“Thank you so much. You shouldn’t have to.”

“Of course I had to. I love you and I wanna show it.”

“But I don't have anything for you yet… “

“It's fine, all I want is you.”

Armin covered his mouth with his hand and let out a laughter. 

“You are so cheesy!”

Erwin couldn't help but also laugh. 

 

Eren stood up from the couch and took his psychology book from table. 

“I will go to our room. See you later ‘Min.”

“See you Eren…”

Armin couldn’t help but stare after his best friend and sigh.

“What's wrong?”

“Just that… Eren must feel jealous because Levi hasn’t gotten him anything…”

“Levi doesn't do Christmas.. “

“I'm not surprised.“

Erwin gently plaid with Armin's soft hair. 

“Open your gift now.”

“Okay, okay…”

 

Armin’s slim hands started to gently rip open golden wrapping. Black velvet box felt soft against Armin's fingers. It looked like one of those engagement ring boxes but it was much larger. 

“Can I? “

“Of course it's yours.”

Armin gently pulled it open to reveal gold necklace. It was small chain and there was baby blue diamond. His mouth fell open. He just stared at the piece of jewelry. 

“Oh my god…”

“What? You don't like it? I can go to switch it to one you like. “

“No. I love it. It just had to be expensive.”

“No. It wasn’t. “

Erwin reached for the box in Armin's hands and smaller blonde gave it to him. He lifted the delicate necklace in his hands. Armin understood  and jumped off of the counter. His fingers moved his longer blonde hairs away from his neck. Erwin’s much larger hands wrap the chain around small neck and closes it. Armin lets his hair fall back down and cover the back of his neck. He brings his thin fingers to touch the diamond that lays against his collar bones. 

 

Armin swallowed thickly and nervously when they were sitting on the couch together. Erwin could sense that something was bothering the man he loved more than anything. He let his fingers stroke the golden hair. 

“What's wrong Armin?”

“I was just thinking. Are you free on Christmas?”

“I have couple free days, yes. Why? I thought that you were going to go home to your Grandfather.”

“Oh. I an still going, but I was thinking that maybe…”

Armin bit his lips. 

“You were thinking what? “

“Maybe you could come to spend Christmas with me and Grampa.”

Erwin just stared Armin for long period of time but smiled widely then. 

“I would love to. If your Grandfather is okay with it.”

Armin’s lips curled up and he smiled. 

“I will call him with facetime right now!”

Erwin smiled at Armin's happiness. He wanted nothing more than Armin to be happy. 

 

Armin started the facetime call and waited for a couple of minutes until his Grandfather answered. His face was little too close to the screen but it didn't bother him. 

“Hey Grampa.”

“Hey Armin, it's been long time since you called last time… “

“Yeah, sorry. I just had lot of things in my mind.”

“I know. I know. And I'm happy you called now.”

Grampa then smiled at his grandchild. 

“So, what do you want? You wouldn’t call if you didn't have something in your mind.”

“Well actually… I was thinking if… If Erwin could spend Christmas with me and you. He has some free days and doesn't have family to spend time with.”

Armin bit his bottom lip and studied his Grampa's expressions. First he looked confused then smile plaid across his lips. 

“Of course he can if you want him to come. We have enough room and it's not like I can deny something from you. “

“Thank you. I love you so much Grampa.”

“I love you too Armin. Can't wait to see you and your boyfriend.”

“Bye Grampa.”

“See you Armin.”

Armin felt his heart rocking against his chest when he pressed the red button to stop the call. Breath he didn't know he was holding escaped from his lips. Erwin’s hand came to rest on top of one of Armin's owns. 

“Thank you…”

Armin had to turn to look at his lover because he didn't why he thanked him. 

“For what?”

“For accepting me as part of your family… I love you.”

“I love you too Erwin.”

They hugged each other for long time until Krista and Ymir came back from McDonalds. They were both holding starbucks cups and left their shoes and jackets on the hall. Ymir put other cup in her hand on the table. 

“One fudge hot chocolate for the best math teacher.”

“Thanks Ymir you are the best. I mean right after Erwin. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, it's payback from tutoring us.”

Krista sat on the floor and put her legs on mermaid position. Then her eyes caught something shimmering on Armin’s neck. 

“I love the necklace.”

“Thanks. It's from Erwin.”

“Guessed that… “

Armin blushed and leaned forwards. 

“Anyway back to the math.”

 

Eren and Levi:

Eren left the common room. Of course he was happy that Erwin and Armin were happy. He couldn’t be anything else that happy for them. Still he felt jealous. Erwin was giving Christmas presents to Armin and it was just 9th of December. Levi hadn’t done anything even remotely Christmas related yet. He had even said no when Eren asked if they could watch Christmas movies together. Eren let out a sigh. Maybe he should talk to Levi…

 

Eren knocked on the door of room 101. There was only silence. Eren was about to knock again when he heard the answer. 

“I'm busy! Go bother someone else!”

Eren had to bite down the sob. 

“O-okay. I will talk to you later Levi… “

Eren turned around and started to walk forwards his room. Then the door behind him opened and he felt two strong hands take a hold of his arm. 

“Wait Eren! I didn't know it was you! I always have time for you.”

“Didn't sound like that. You don't act like that. “

Eren bit down on his bottom lip enough to it to bleed. 

“For fuck sake Eren… Please come inside.”

Two boys who live in room 102 stared at Levi and Eren with weird expressions when they entered to the hall from their room. Eren tried to jerk his arm from his boyfriend’s hold.

“Please Eren. People are staring.”

“Fine….”

 

Eren sat on Levi’s bed and let the Psychology book fall next to him. Levi kneeled in front of the brunette and his thumbs swiped away two tears that had escaped from the corners of those teal puppy eyes.

“Don’t cry Eren. I didn’t know it was you. I’m just a little tired.”

“It’s fine. I can go and..”

“No. I want you to stay.”

Eren didn’t smile but Levi could tell just by looking into his eyes that younger man was happy. Levi let his tongue wet his lips. Eren’s lids fell half close as he stared at Levi’s lips. Levi leaned forwards and gently touched the plump lips with his own. Eren answers to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. 

 

When Levi pulled away he pressed his forehead against Eren’s.

“Hey Christmas brat. What days are you free on next week?”

“Well… I don’t have exam on friday and I will leave on saturday to home for Christmas.”

“Okay. On friday I will take you to Christma shopping.”   
Eren leaned back and his lips curled on wide smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I will take you out and spend the whole day with me.”

Eren let out happy scream and basically jumped on Levi so they both fell on top of each other on the floor.

“I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU!”

“Love you too Brat…”

 

The two of them just laid on the floor for long time before Erwin came to the room.

“Levi is this how you do paperwork?”

“Well… I could work this man all day.”

Erwin burst out laughing but Eren’s eyes went wide.

“Oh Levi you scared him..”

Erwin was still smiling widely. Then Eren stood up and grabbed his psychology book.

“I will go to study. See you later Levi.”

Just when he was at the door he turned back and leaned down to give one last kiss on Levi's pale cheek.

“Love you Levi.”  
“Love you too brat.”

Eren closed the door behind him. Levi, still laying on the floor, looked at Erwin.

“He is something isn’t he?”

“They both are something…”

 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Christmas Special, part 2. Armin's holidays.


End file.
